SHEE
by kiaara
Summary: Percuma. Keadilan itu tidak ada. Apalagi dalam sebuah segitiga. [RivaEreJean. AU]
1. Pirschjager

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

_A RivaEreJean Fanfiction_

**SHEE**

"_Shee_—berasal dari kata _Banshee_, nama yang digunakan untuk menyebut iblis perempuan cantik pengantar pesan kematian dalam mitologi Irlandia, menandai peran _sadistic-erotic-murderer!uke_. _Shee _juga merupakan gabungan dari kosakata _She + He_ yang merujuk pada peran _crossdresser!uke_ yang akan ditampilkan pada bab-bab selanjutnya."

_**WARNING: **__**R18**__**, Sniper!Rivaille, Police!Jean. Sarcastic language,**__**mature **__**theme**_.

Romance/Crime/Drama/Suspense/Humor/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

"Cerita ini adalah _project remake_ dari fanfiksi berjudul **Nightshade,** dengan plot, alur, versi, dan pembawaan yang berbeda. Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur pembaca semua."

.

.

.

::Chapter 1::

**Pirschjager**

.

.

**::Stohess Disctrict, September 23, 07.02 AM::**

Tidak ada pagi yang lebih menyenangkan untuk Eren Jaeger selain diberi kesempatan membasuh otak dengan secangkir larutan penuh kafein dari mesin pembuat kopi, dan tanpa harus mengaktivasi senyum menjemukan kala melihat seorang Hanji Zoe datang berlalu-lalang seperti orang kurang kerjaan, menyisir setiap sudut kantor dengan kerlingan mata yang bisa ditandingkan dengan lampu merah detektor logam bahkan sebelum jam kerja dimulai.

Saat itu sudah masuk musim semi. Salju terakhir tamat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Memori musim dingin yang menari hampir di seperempat periode gerak semu tahunan matahari kini hanya tertinggal dalam bentuk sapuan putih di sudut-sudut aspal. Sisa-sisa air es juga sudah menggantung temporer bagai boneka kain pengusir hujan di ranting-ranting gundul pepohonan yang mulai berpikir untuk menyedot pasokan air hara agar lekas fertil dan tumbuh bertunas kembali.

Namun, sekalipun musim sudah berganti, Eren Jaeger masih saja merasa kedinginan. Ia tidak merasa perlu melepaskan perlindungan berlapis dari garmen-garmen tebal yang membalut hangat tubuh rampingnya.

Sayang sekali, di kantor pengap itu tidak pernah ada namanya ide untuk memasang alat pengatur suhu, atau setidak-tidaknya, selimut tebal untuk bergulung sembari mengetik dan mengerjakan tugas bertumpuk dari wanita gila yang selalu membuat kepala karyawan pusing dalam arti denotatif—ah, kadang-kadang Hanji Zoe memang agak kurang pengertian terhadap bawahan dalam hal-hal tertentu.

Bunyi _tik-tok_ jam berketuk bening memenuhi sepi. Belum dikalahkan oleh suara rengekan mesin cetak portabel yang memang masih tidur ditutup plastik kedap air dan kain tebal bertekstur lembut mirip _kanebo._

Eren melirik, mengangkat mata dari permukaan cangkir dengan letup-letup uap berbau wangi yang membumbung hingga di atas kepala. Tangan berkulit kecokelatan menarik kursi putar terdekat ke samping rak penuh literatur.

Sambil menyesap kopi panas, iseng mata _sea green _melihat bercak alfabet beragam di kulit-kulit referensi, hiruk pikuk berderet seperti barisan pasukan tentara seakan ingin berebutan menjarah mata-mata pembaca.

Kesampingkan ceceran pena-pena itu, tumpukan HVS belasan rim yang saking tingginya sampai bisa disusun seperti menara air di tengah alun-alun. Juga gelindingan pensil dan buku sketsa yang sering kelihatan koyak pucuk-pucuknya. Lalu aneka camilan kering yang dimasukkan dalam stoples-stoples kedap udara, serta komputer jinjing yang bergelimpangan dengan merk dan ukuran yang lebih bervariasi ketimbang stok dalam gudang toko _hardware _di pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota.

_Ini kantor apa kapal pecah?_

Ah, Eren Jaeger tiba-tiba bertanya kenapa tidak pernah dirinya hidup dikelilingi pahatan labirin kertas yang pemandangannya hanya itu-itu saja saban hari.

Diam-diam, Eren mulai menimbang untuk meminta liburan satu-dua minggu kepada bosnya yang fanatik itu kalau saja boleh.

"Eren," sebuah suara pelan—sedikit berat—dan seorang wanita, memanggilnya untuk urung melamun.

"Ya?"

Eren memutar kepala berambut cokelatnya, membuang mata dari rak buku, melihat siapa yang datang.

Seperti biasa. Mikasa Ackerman selalu tiba dengan senyum kecil, syal merah panjang terlilit di leher. Tangan berkulit putih mulus gadis oriental itu menyangga segepok map biru transparan berisi contoh _layout_ majalah hasil begadang mesra bersama perangkat lunak komersil, _Adobe InDesign._

"Minum kopi sebelum ada secuil sarapan pun yang masuk ke perutmu, selalu saja begitu setiap hari. Tidakkah kau takut kena tukak lambung, Eren?"

_Selalu saja begitu kau juga_, _pendiam tapi cerewet._

Eren mengedikkan bahu. Mikasa selalu penuh penekanan dalam melempar setiap inci kata-kata. Dan Eren hanya menyengir sambil mengangkat cangkir bertelinga separuh, berbasa-basi kecil. Tidak terlalu ingin menanggapi rekannya yang—entah ada tendensi terselubung ataukah tulus—selalu memerhatikannya lebih detail dibandingkan kekhawatiran seorang ibu muda memeriksa pertumbuhan gigi susu bayi kecilnya.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku semalam, Eren ... Bahkan tidak kau baca. Apakah kau keluar dengan seseorang tadi malam? Pasti bukan dengan Armin, karena Armin bilang Ia sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah sampai larut."

Dan seperti biasa, apapun ceramah yang diberikan Mikasa kepadanya, Eren tetap lebih suka mencurahkan konsentrasi terhadap hal-hal lain.

Perkara yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pekerjaan pantas dikesampingkan. Terlebih, perkara yang terkait dengan apa saja kegiatan pribadi yang dilakukannya semalam di rumah, dengan siapa Ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya selepas kerja untuk berkencan, atau seberapa sering Ia main catur sambil menonton pertandingan sepakbola dari siaran televisi kabel.

Semua itu privasi, Eren tidak suka hal-hal pribadinya diumbar-umbar.

Hingga usianya yang ke-21, Eren Jaeger memang masih merasa senang dengan dunianya sendiri yang masih hijau perjaka. Belum terinvasi oleh siapapun—tidak juga oleh Mikasa Ackerman yang cantik dan jelas-jelas memberikan ketertarikan lebih kepada dirinya.

Bahkan Eren kadang-kadang bingung, tidakkah gadis itu tahu kalau dirinya sering digosipkan _gay?_

.

.

.

Muda, lajang, sukses.

Kata tiga rangkai yang mungkin pada masa kini lebih mujarab efeknya untuk meracuni otak kolot mertua dibandingkan paham konvensional _bibit, bebet, bobot._

Dan Eren mungkin beruntung karena definisi standar seperti itu selalu saja ditemukannya di mana-mana. Lugas dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya yang naif untuk mengartikan seberapa bahagia hidupnya sekarang.

Padahal menurut Eren sendiri, cerita tentang bagaimana dirinya bernapas sebenarnya hanya terdiri dari empat konstituen saja—atasan sinting, pekerjaan sinting, kota dengan komponen masyarakat yang lebih dari sinting, dan betapa sering dirinya mengidap insomnia gara-gara buletin mingguan penuh tajuk berita bernada culas, _The Projector__._

Terlepas dari ketidakpekaannya dalam segala hal, pekerjaan Eren Jaeger sebagai bagian redaksi di kantor majalah yang terbit secara periodik itu memang selalu menuntut perhatian lebih.

Eren menyebut profesi yang sudah ditekuninya selama hampir 15 bulan dapat dikategorikan sebagai pekerjaan abnormal—abnormal menurut versinya, tentu saja.

_Bagaimana tidak?_ Kadang-kadang Eren menyesal sudah menghambakan diri pada seorang perempuan psikopat nan obsesif bernama Hanji Zoe. Perempuan gila itu selalu rajin menyuruhnya mengecek hal-hal remeh-temeh di lapangan, lalu setelah sampai di kantor akan menyambutnya heboh seperti ibu-ibu girang menyambut anak kesayangan yang baru pulang _study tour,_ alih-alih menerima laporan hasil kerjanya dengan sikap seorang pimred yang profesional dan bersahaja.

Eren kadang-kadang merasa butuh konsultasi kepada ahli jiwa—sekalian mengajak Hanji.

"Ereeen!"

Begitulah Hanji yang baru datang berteriak sumbang ketika saat kopi Eren baru habis separuh, memanggilnya dengan nada aneh karena sengaja diliukkan. Sebuah suara yang menurut Eren terlampau gembira untuk ukuran pagi dengan kabut musim beku masih tersisa di luar. Eren menoleh dengan setengah hati.

"Ada apa, Hanji-san?"

Pemuda itu meletakkan cangkir. Siap kembali ke mejanya sendiri.

"Artikel yang kemarin baru akan kuserahkan pada Anda, Hanji-san, saya menyimpannya di dalam tas."

"_Ne_, bukan, bukan. Aku tahu kau selalu kerja beres, Eren," Hanji kasar menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, membuat Eren meringis tanpa suara.

"Tugasmu hari ini, kau ke warnet dan bawa perlengkapan observasimu selengkap-lengkapnya, _okay__?_"

Eren yang sebenarnya masih punya komposisi polos dalam dirinya hanya diam sebentar, sebelum memutuskan memberi tatap jenuh pada muka Hanji yang selalu kelihatan ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat setiap waktu.

Pemuda manis itu kemudian menjawab skeptis tanpa nada tertarik, "Kurasa sekarang warnet sudah tidak populer lagi, Hanji-san. Kalau Anda butuh internet, saya masih punya kuota sekian giga untuk Anda pakai."

"Aduh Eren, bukan! Aku belum menjelaskan semuanya padamu, lho. Dengarkan dulu baik-baik."

Lalu, sebagaimana normalnya orang kebanyakan yang depresi menghadapi Hanji, entah apakah makhluk itu selalu overdosis suplemen penambah stamina atau semacamnya setiap sarapan pagi, Eren pasti akan _nausea_ mendadak.

Perempuan yang tidak pernah bersolek dengan kuncir kuda tinggi itu tiba-tiba mendekati Eren. Mencondongkan wajah dalam sebuah ekspresi yang tidak seduktif, tetapi sangat meresahkan di mata lelah sang pemuda berdarah Jerman.

"Ini, baca baik-baik, Eren."

Hanji melempar beberapa lembar draf berita mentah yang masih hangat dalam cepitan telunjuk dan ibu jari.

Eren menebak, kertas-kertas itu pasti baru dimuntahkan melalui perut mesin cetak portabel setelah dibaca dari jendela laman penjelajah _online._

.

**Waspadalah! Bakteri di Komputer Publik yang Digunakan Bersama Jauh Lebih Banyak daripada Bakteri di Kamar Mandi Anda**

.

"Err ... Berita apa ini, Hanji-san? Lelucon, ataukah serius? Saya tidak mengerti."

Dahi dengan poni kecokelatan Eren berkerut jelas.

Seperti biasa paras manisnya yang tampak bingung terlihat sangat mengesankan di mata Hanji.

"Pentingkah untuk dimuat, Hanji-san?"

Anggukan diberikan Hanji kepada Eren. Perempuan berusia tiga puluh tahun itu malah mengambil kursi juga, duduk menempel dekat padanya dengan bola mata berbinar.

Si wanita berkacamata berkata semangat seraya menunjukkan tampang jenaka, "Tentu penting, Eren. Ini berita dari pembaca. Sangat ilimiah, 'kan? Sesuai judulnya, aku hanya akan menyuruhmu untuk mengecek berapa rata-rata bakteri yang bisa kita temukan dalam sebuah _keyboard_ di warung internet. Kemarin sudah kukirim permohonan resmi untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan seorang ahli mikrobiologi dari Universitas Karanese—hei, Eren, lepaskan dulu _earphone_-mu aku belum selesai bicara! Pekerjaanmu menyangkut kredibilitas buletin kita lho, jangan bercanda, Eren!"

_Fine._

_Setiap hari selalu saja begini._

Eren tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan memikirkan diri sendiri—ah, mendambakannya saja tidak boleh.

Hanji-san lagi-lagi memberinya topik aneh bin ajaib. Padahal jika kadar kewarasan wanita itu normal, atau setidak-tidaknya satu tingkat lebih tinggi di atas titik kritikal, tidak seharusnya yang seperti itu perlu di-_kroscek_ juga ke lokasi.

Eren mendesah, penat.

Alih-alih punya waktu luang main _baby oil_ atau memolor-molorkan kondom silikon berjuluk _wolftooth sleeve_ untuk keperluan pribadi, kegiatannya sehari-hari nyatanya selalu hanya sebatas menyetubuhi gepokan kertas dan alat tulis mati.

Eren lelah. Setiap waktu Ia harus tekun menarikan pena bertinta biru isi ulang di atas serat-serat catatan, dan harus rajin-rajin mengecek ponsel pintarnya yang haram dibawa jika tidak ditemani _powerbank_, serta tidak boleh bosan memukul-mukul telak tombol huruf pada laptop tipis yang selalu dijaga hidup dengan sepotong baterai litium cadangan.

_Last but not least,_ Eren juga dipaksa selalu ingat bahwa ke manapun dirinya pergi harus senantiasa berteman baik dengan sebuah kamera DSLR berlensa tele—piranti jinak yang selalu siap sedia di tangan saat bertugas membekukan obyek-obyek _candid_ dari jarak jauh ketika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan bukti-bukti pendukung fakta di lapangan.

Kadang-kadang Eren merasa punya seribu satu alasan untuk mencari lowongan kerja yang lain.

Sebelum masa depannya benar-benar dibahayakan oleh Hanji, dan oleh fakta-fakta mengerikan yang selalu ditemuinya di seluruh sudut pemukiman kaum urban yang seolah tidak pernah habis memberinya ...

Kejutan.

Benar.

Sudah hampir satu setengah tahun Eren Jaeger bekerja di redaksi _The Projector_ sebagai pengecek fakta_._ Kadang-kadang banyak yang membuat arti pekerjaannya bertumpang tindih dengan reporter, tapi Eren tahu apa yang selalu dibebankan kepadanya jauh lebih berat dari sekadar sebagai pemburu berita.

_The fact checker_. Istilah kasarnya, _pirschjager_—tukang kuntit—itulah posisi eksklusif untuk Eren. Rekan-rekan kerjanya di kantor sering mengebiri nama jabatannya sebagai _pirs_. Sebuah posisi yang sebenarnya cukup prestisius, dengan gaji berderet angka nol yang lebih dari cukup kalau sekadar ingin dihamburkan untuk gonta-ganti teman kencan.

Namun, apa yang terlihat tidak selamanya benar seperti apa yang terjadi.

_Aku tidak bahagia sama sekali_—itu bisikan yang selalu Eren katakan setiap malam sebelum pergi tidur.

Bagaikan sepotong doa tidak mujarab yang tetap akan rajin diulang-ulang seperti rekaman pita kaset rusak.

Dan Eren tentu saja mengerti arti dari keluhannya lebih dari siapapun. Seperti tempo hari, saat Ia pertama kalinya menyadari bahwa tidak ada atasan yang terlampau psikopat kecuali Hanji Zoe, yang sadis menyuruh bawahannya menghubungi nomor telepon misterius hanya sekadar untuk membuktikan fakta tentang legenda hantu wanita menjerit yang dikirim oleh seorang pemuda bodoh bernama Connie Springer. Ah, Eren semakin yakin Ia telah memilih pekerjaan yang jauh dari kata normal.

Pening.

Eren mungkin harus benar-benar berkunjung ke acara _job fair_ di pusat kota bulan depan.

.

.

.

**::Ragako Street, Pedestrian Area, 22 September, 07.55 PM::**

"Aku tidak percaya pimred-mu begitu antusias untuk memuat berita yang kuposkan kemarin ke kantor majalah kalian, apakah kira-kira dia juga seseorang yang percaya dengan cerita-cerita mistis semacam ini?"

"Hm, begitulah dia. Jadi kapan-kapan kalau kirim artikel ke kantor redaksi kami, aku harap kau membahas topik yang masuk akal saja," jawab Eren, "karena pada akhirnya, aku juga akhirnya yang kena sial gara-gara kalian."

Pemuda bernama Connie Springer yang sedang menyendok sepucuk es krim lembut di hadapannya hanya terkikik-kikik.

Lagi-lagi. Eren pura-pura menyibukkan diri.

Sekadar untuk memiliki alasan visual untuk tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan pemuda plontos di depannya itu yang semakin lama terdengar semakin _absurd_ mengganggu pendengaran.

"Tapi kudengar posisi _pirs_ hanya diisi oleh mereka yang gagah berani, lho, Eren—atau, eh, jangan-jangan kau mau menjadi _pirs_ karena mentok tidak punya pilihan pekerjaan lain yang bisa menampungmu, ya?"

Sialan memang. _Tapi, terserahlah_. Tidak ada variasi apapun lagi dari jawaban yang terlontar melalui bibir tipis Eren kecuali 'ya', 'tidak juga', dan 'begitulah'. Lagipula, apa mau dikata, Ia datang ke Ragako juga karena terpaksa—bukan karena mau—dan lagi-lagi, gara-gara perempuan anomali itu.

Jadi nikmati saja setiap detiknya tanpa tergoda untuk menggunduli anak orang yang sebenarnya sudah gundul.

Eren masih memaksakan diri—kasarannya, sok sibuk—berkutat dengan perangkat lunak klasik pembuat dokumen. Tangannya mengetik cepat dengan sepuluh jari, sambil sesekali membuka jendela penjelajah untuk daring mengecek masukan surat elektronik dari teman-teman di kantor.

Tapi Eren sepertinya tidak punya banyak pesan hari ini.

Kecuali dari Armin Arlert, rekan sekantornya sekaligus sahabat masa kecil yang bekerja sebagai _editor_.

Armin, makhluk cerdas tapi khawatiran yang setiap jam rajin sekali mengatakan semoga Eren bisa pulang dengan selamat dan jangan lupa berdoa sebelum melakukan segala hal sesepele apapun.

Eren berusaha menelan jenuhnya sekali lagi.

Armin memang tampak khawatir sejak mendengarnya bercerita tentang tugas yang diberikan Hanji ketika mereka makan siang berdua tempo hari. Dan sepertinya kekhawatiran Armin memang sangat beralasan.

"Jadi siapa yang akan menelepon, kau atau aku, Eren?"

Connie Springer sudah membuat malam pembuka awal minggunya terasa begitu suram. Setelah keduanya sama-sama menghabiskan semangkuk _banana split_ dan berbasa-basi—meski Eren tidak terlalu banyak menanggapi pembicaraan—Connie meminta Eren untuk memperjelas apa maksud Hanji mengirim utusan ke tempatnya dengan begitu mendadak.

Dan Eren tidak punya jawaban yang lebih jujur selain, "Hanji-san menyuruhku untuk mengecek kebenaran apakah hantu perempuan menjerit yang kau katakan di draf beritamu itu akan benar-benar menjerit jika kita meneleponnya di nomor 02020 setelah nada tunggu kedua. Hanji-san membutuhkan fakta, bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka, katanya."

Setelah mendengar jawaban tanpa basa-basi Eren, Connie lagi-lagi menyemburkan tawa panjang berderai.

Kelingking kirinya masuk ke telinga. Eren tidak mau melirik, malas saja mengamati orang yang sibuk menggali serumen di ruang publik.

Connie bertopang dagu menatap Eren yang selalu tampak eksklusif dalam segala hal.

"Hei," Connie menggerak-gerakkan alis tipisnya, berkata antusias, "Berarti kau 'kan yang ditugaskan untuk mengecek fakta itu, 'kan? Bukan aku, lho. Kalau begitu ... Keluarkan ponselmu, aku akan temani kau menelepon wanita hantu itu."

_Sudah bodoh, oportunis lagi._

Eren memijit pelipis.

Di mana-mana masalahnya sama saja. Ia lagi yang harus dikorbankan.

Ingin rasanya tangan yang bebas menarik paksa kerah kaus Connie dan membantingnya sampai tersungkur untuk sekadar memuaskan hasrat, perkelahian kecil untuk senang-senang rasanya akan cukup menarik.

_Tapi, ya sudahlah. Sabar, sabar._ Eren masih punya reagen profesional yang bisa dilibatkan dalam stoikiometri otaknya—Ia tidak boleh memaki Hanji hanya karena percaya pada legenda bodoh tentang hantu sial yang diceritakan Connie lewat tulisan tangannya yang dikirim ke redaksi. Ia juga tidak boleh mengumpat pada pemuda kecil berwajah tengil yang sekarang lancang membuka-buka arsip catatan yang selalu Eren bawa ke manapun pergi.

Mengudarakan desah pendek, Eren menutup laptop. Memasukkan benda persegi panjang ke dalam tas, kemudian mengeluarkan perangkat selulernya.

Ada beberapa pesan masuk, semuanya dari Armin.

Isinya pun senada. _Berdoa, ya Eren, semoga Tuhan melindungimu. Jangan takut. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung lapor polisi._ Dan yang paling gila, mungkin ... _Tidakkah kau ingin minta bantuan paranormal yang kompatibel saja untuk menelepon wanita gaib itu, Eren? Kurasa itu lebih aman untukmu. Pertimbangkanlah. Aku tidak mau kau kesurupan._

_Yeah_, kalau saja Ia masih punya kesempatan untuk menimbang-nimbang—tapi Connie sudah menatapnya seperti anak anjing minta jatah _Pedigree_.

"Eh, jadi kau sekarang ragu-ragu, Eren?"

"Ya, ya, aku yang akan menghubunginya," sahut Eren, cepat, tidak mau menimpali dengan tata bahasa penuh sopan santun Ia menyambung, "Aku mohon kendalikan kandung kemihmu untuk tidak pipis di celana, Connie."

Eren sebenarnya juga tidak mau berlama-lama membuang-buang waktu di lingkungan asing dengan seorang pemuda plontos yang selalu menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

_Please_, ini menyebalkan. Eren ingin lekas pulang, mengguyur kepala dengan busa shampo beraroma jeruk lemon, menimpuki tubuh dengan kucuran air hangat dari _shower_, kemudian jatuh tertidur tanpa memakai celana dalam—OK, Ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan tugas ini dan dirinya akan bebas lepas dari agenda konyol hari ini.

"Baiklah," Eren, yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah percaya pada cerita hantu, peri, iblis dan semacamnya, berkata dengan nada dingin, "Kuhubungi dia sekarang."

Mata bermanik kecil milik Connie langsung melebar mendengar Eren yang dengan jagoannya mengatakan akan cari mati menelepon hantu menyeramkan semudah membalik celana dalam.

"Kenapa kau?"

Eren melirik, sadar Connie masih memandangnya antusias dari atas mangkuk kosong yang kini hanya ditinggali beberapa ulasan sisa es krim yang telah mencair.

"Mau kau saja yang menelepon?" Eren bertanya lagi, ketus.

Connie tentu langsung menggeleng mendengar tawaran yang tidak menggiurkan itu. "Tidak. Kau sajalah, hehehe."

"OK," Eren menjawab dengan tampang tak peduli. Ia menyambungkan ponselnya pada nomor keramat yang kata Connie adalah penyambung langsung ke neraka. Jujur saja, untuk kali ini Eren jadi apatis, masalahnya Ia pun tidak terlalu percaya neraka itu benar-benar ada.

Menunggu. Connie Springer mengetuk-ketuk ujung telunjuk di samping mangkuk, sementara Eren mulai mendengar nada sambung yang pertama.

"Halo?"

Connie menahan napas saat Eren mulai berbicara.

"Aaaiiing!"

Spontan, pemuda kecil itu menutup telinga ketakutan saat terdengar suara perempuan menjerit di seberang sana.

"E-Eren! T-tutup saja teleponnya! Cepat, Eren!"

Eren mendesah lelah, berkata pada sang penerima telepon yang sudah mendengingkan jeritan sumbang yang bergema di tulang-tulang pendengaran.

"Oh, kau benar-benar ada ya, ternyata. Salam kenal. Yah, aku tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu. Baiklah, selamat tidur kalau begitu, _Onee-san_. Terima kasih sudah membantu kami. Artikelmu akan dimuat di _The Projector, _ volume 2 nomor 13 yang akan terbit minggu depan, silakan beli di agen majalah terdekat. Selamat malam."

_Pip._

"E-Eren? A-apa? Kau sebut dia _onee-san?_"

Sebelah lengan berkulit tan Eren digulir-gulirkan oleh telapak tangan basah Connie Springer di atas meja kecil itu.

"Apa aku harus memanggilnya _otou-san?_ " Eren menyahut dangkal dengan mata menyipit.

"A-ano, bukan begitu maksudku—"

Demi apapun, Connie Springer berani bersumpah seumur hidup dirinya belum pernah bertemu pemuda sepsikopat Eren Jaeger.

.

.

.

**::Stohess District, September 23, 03.26 AM;;**

"Jadi, tempo hari kau benar-benar menelepon hantu itu sesuai perintah Hanji-san, Eren?"

"Ya."

"D-dia menjawab apa?"

"Menjerit saja."

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak, sih."

"A-ano Eren ... Apa menelepon hantu itu benar-benar tidak ada efek sampingnya?"

Eren hanya tertawa kecil ketika mata besar Armin yang berwarna biru tampak keheranan melihatnya tenang-tenang saja—_ah, dunia ini ternyata benar-benar dipenuhi orang-orang yang lucu_. Atau memang dirinya saja yang terlampau senang mendobrak-dobrak batas kewajaran?

Eren melirik Armin yang masih mengamati tombol huruf. Tersendat meneruskan draf laporan berita tidak penting yang baru Eren cek faktanya dua hari yang lalu untuk dilaporkan kepada Hanji. Armin bukan seorang_ pirs_ seperti Eren. Ia ahli sekali mengecek bahasa, tugasnya selalu berkutat di dalam kantor, dan Armin memang terlampau rajin untuk tidak sekali-kali membiarkan tangan dan otaknya kosong tanpa diberi pekerjaan meski cuma untuk setengah jam.

Kadang-kadang, Eren merasa banyak terbantu—kalau tidak bisa dibilang memanfaatkan.

"Lalu, Eren."

Tampaknya, teman kecilnya itu masih sangat penasaran.

Armin Arlert berpaling dari layar laptop mungilnya, menatap Eren yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik kamera.

"Apa tugas dari Hanji-san untukmu setelah ini?" tanya pemuda pirang itu kepada Eren, "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan fenomena horor lagi, 'kan?"

"Tadi pagi dia menyuruhku menggauli kuman-kuman di atas belasan tombol _qwerty_. Dan tugasku setelah ini ... Lebih horor lagi malah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan suka mendengarnya, Armin. Jadi sebaiknya aku tidak cerita padamu."

Armin belum berhenti mengamati Eren, menatap lugu tanpa ekspresi berlebihan. Normal, seperti apa yang biasa Ia lakukan. Sementara sahabatnya masih asyik dengan kamera berat di kedua belah tangan, Kalau Armin bertanya dengan nada terbata-bata, kebanyakan Eren menjawab sekenanya sambil iseng memainkan nilai _shutter speed_, tidak berminat terlalu memperhatikan meskipun sahabatnya memberikan perhatian berlebihan padanya.

Kadang-kadang Armin tampak tak ada bedanya dengan Mikasa.

Eren tidak menyukai sifat protektif yang berlebihan itu.

"Eren," Armin akhirnya memanggilnya lagi setelah selesai menandaskan rasa sungkan, "Apa benar kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku? Ah, t-tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau, Eren."

Eren meletakkan kameranya, menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, kemudian bersilang kaki.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin tahu, Armin," sahut pemuda berambut_brunette_ seraya menyeringai kecil, "Hanji-san bilang aku harus mengecek kebenaran apakah 70 persen wanita hanya berpura-pura orgasme untuk tidak mengecewakan pasangannya saat berhubungan seksual ..."

"E-eh?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menatapku sampai seperti itu, Armin?" keluh Eren, "Tolonglah, ini semua ide Hanji-san, aku hanya bertugas mengecek fakta, sesuai dengan kartu tanda pengenal persku yang diberikan jabatan konyol bernama _pirs_. Kalau kau mau bilang tugas ini abnormal, yang abnormal tentu bukan aku, tapi bos kita. OK?"

Armin mengibaskan tangan, gugup.

"Jadi ... Kau akan masuk ke kamar seorang pasutri, Eren? M-mengganggu mereka bercinta?" tanyanya, skeptis.

"Tidak," kepala Eren tergeleng, "aku hanya akan meninjau langsung ke tempat lokalisasi, melihat beberapa pelacur berhubungan langsung dengan klien, kemudian mewawancarai mereka setelah servis berakhir untuk mendapatkan data yang paling akurat ... Untuk diolah secara statistik."

Armin mendengar semua nada santai yang dilontarkan Eren dengan kekhawatiran yang makin berlipat-lipat. Pemuda manis bermarga Jaeger menyeringai kecil menyambut ekspresi serba rikuh dari sahabatnya, "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Armin. Pekerjaanku ini ... memang tampaknya akan berkonstribusi besar bagi kesuksesan _The Projector_. Apalagi kalau Hanji-san yang mengendalikan semuanya. Pekerjaan baik saja bisa tampak sangat mengerikan di tangannya. Tidak bisa ditawar lagi. Aku harus melakukannya."

Armin tahu benar Eren hanya berusaha membuatnya tidak khawatir.

Eren mengelus punggung kameranya sekali, Armin melihat tatapan bola mata_ jade_ hangat itu terlempar hampa tanpa fokus. Secara submisif mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Eren juga tidak pernah benar-benar menikmati pekerjaannya.

"Dulu, aku seharusnya mempertimbangkan itu sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dunia jurnalistik hitam ini, Armin," Eren berkata parau, Armin sudah lama tidak mendengar nada mengeluh itu dari bibir sahabatnya yang serba eksplosif dalam segala hal. Hati Armin berjengit, kadang-kadang Ia merasa mendapati Eren sebagai dua orang yang berbeda di dalam satu tubuh.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur basah sebagai _pirs_ ... Setidak-tidaknya, resiko itu digantikan oleh gaji yang layak. Teruskan saja mengetiknya, tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku."

Tapi normalnya, berbicara memang selalu lebih mudah dibandingkan terjun langsung menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

Armin Arlert memalingkan pandangan, kembali menatap layar. Ketikan paragraf di depan matanya tiba-tiba melebur menjadi sebuah gambar blok persegi penjang.

.

.

.

**::Chlorba District. September 24. 08.47 PM::**

Eren Jaeger meminta taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti ketika intuisinya mengatakan Ia sudah tiba di tujuan. Ditutupnya _Google Maps_ yang sejak tadi setia memberinya bantuan secara sukarela.

Ia pun menggali beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya untuk membayar tarif argo.

"Terima kasih."

Eren tidak sempat lagi menyunggingkan senyum kecil, atau memberi balasan ucapan terima kasih yang sama. Isi kepalanya bergulat riuh dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan pemandangan yang akan ditemuinya nanti di wilayah lokalisasi terbesar di Chlorba. Jujur, Eren sebenarnya tidak terlalu siap melihat orang berhubungan seks secara_ live_ di depan matanya sendiri, tidak siap juga melihat alat kelamin terpampang mengharukan di depan lensa kamera profesional yang selama ini hanya memerangkap gambar-gambar suci.

Namun, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk dirinya menyalahkan Hanji Zoe—atau mungkin melempar deretan protesan hingga mulut keluar busa pun tidak akan berguna. Pada prinsipnya atasan tetaplah atasan. Di _The Projector_, sayangnya, Hanji Zoe adalah salah satu dewa pemegang kendali orbit galaksi. Perintah-perintahnya yang aneh, tidak bisa tidak, harus selalu Eren turuti dengan kepatuhan, terpaksa ataupun tidak terpaksa Ia tetaplah anak buah Hanji.

Langkah ragu-ragu Eren berbelok setelah menyusuri sepanjang trotoar. Sedikit heran, katanya daerah ini selalu membara dengan komersialisasi seksnya. Tapi saat itu, Eren tidak melihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang, kecuali kendaraan-kendaraan umum dan pribadi yang melintas sekian detik, dan anak-anak jalanan yang tampak sedang mengadakan acara kecil dengan komunitasnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ditanyainya perihal di mana Ia bisa mendapatkan pelacur yang rela diwawancara dan dilihat 'saat bekerja'.

Eren merapatkan jaket, udara malam berhembus rendah mengibarkan anak-anak rambut sewarna _almond _yang menjuntai di keningnya.

Eren masih menyisir jalan dengan tekun. Lampu-lampu jalanan berjajar rapi dengan jarak lima meter antara tiang satu dengan yang lain. Nyalanya yang redup—putih kemerah-merahan—seolah menjadi lumbung nutrisi kuasi bagi para serangga kecil yang tertipu hingga rela berputar berjam-jam di bawah kedip-kedipnya. Eren curiga mayoritas dari alat listrik itu akan segera korslet dalam waktu dekat.

Sesekali Eren mengusap pucuk hidung dengan punggung tangan, membaui kulitnya sendiri yang masih terbekasi parfum beraroma buah-buahan tropis, sedikit tidak suka dengan bau anyir di sekeliling, Ia lebih suka menikmati aromanya sendiri.

Eren sesekali berjengit. Mana yang katanya pengirim artikel bodoh itu surga dunia? Nyatanya di mata Eren yang sebetulnya sangat terjaga itu, distrik Chlorba tidak lebih baik dari _slum area_ dengan bangunan-bangunan kumuh dari susunan beton dan semen yang sama sekali tidak punya estetika. Sangat berbeda dengan Stohess, kawasan di mana kaum urban menggeliat hidup. Chlorba sangatlah menjijikkan untuk ukuran manusia-manusia yang terbiasa tinggal di kawasan steril dengan fasilitas sanitasi terbaik.

Eren berbelok lagi, kali ini ke dalam gang sempit yang ditandai oleh lampu pijar yang benar-benar sudah korslet dengan brosur promosi salon anjing menempel di tengah tiangnya—Hanji sudah tiga kali memberitahunya untuk memperhatikan penanda ini jika telah sampai.

"P-permisi."

Orang pertama yang ditemuinya di pangkal gang suram adalah seorang lelaki bermasker yang berdiri dengan pandangan jijik di depan tempat sampah berlabel _organic wastes_.

Belum sempat memutuskan bertanya, Eren terperanjat melihat di tangan kiri si pria tergenggam sebuah senapan runduk berlaras konvensional. Lengkap dengan teleskop pendeteksi panas tubuh, serta piston gas _short stroke_ yang membuat si pemuda tan makin tidak habis pikir Ia sedang bertemu dengan anggota kaum macam apa.

Eren menelan ludah.

_Oh, tolonglah untuk apa orang ini membawa senjata mematikan saat berjalan-jalan menghabiskan malam?_

"A-ano ... "

Seharusnya perilaku serbagugup harus sudah dikebirinya berbulan-bulan yang lalu sejak memutuskan jadi pers. Maksudnya, ayolah, menghadapi hantu legenda kota saja dirinya benar-benar gagah berani. Kenapa hanya menghadapi seorang laki-laki bermata bengis dengan manik _charcoal _tajam itu ... Ia bisa setakut ini?

"Untuk apa malam-malam begini seorang bocah tidak berguna menyasarkan diri di sarang setan?"

Suara bariton terdengar menyobek malam. Lelaki dengan kontur wajah dingin dan tampak sangat menakutkan dalam artian apapun, berkata dengan suara rendah kepada Eren dari balik masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya hingga di pertengahan hidung.

Eren menelan ludah, tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket panjang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, s-saya tadinya hanya ingin bertanya kepada Anda—"

"Tadinya?"

Pria itu melirik, mengulangi perkataan Eren, tidak memberikan pemuda bermata hijau lebih banyak kesempatan untuk berbicara ataupun menjelaskan maksud keberadaannya di tempat gelap itu.

"Jadi sekarang intuisimu yang cerdas itu mengatakan kalau lebih baik kau tidak usah bertanya saja padaku?"

Ia langsung menembak dengan suara sedingin gletser, membuat Eren terdiam, tidak percaya makhluk bertinggi 160 sentimeter di depannya ini benar-benar manusia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" pria itu bertanya lagi, mengamati Eren dengan tatapan intens seakan ingin membelah tubuh semampai Eren dengan sebuah irisan vertikal. "Mempertaruhkan keperjakaanmu demi tampak jagoan di mata teman-temanmu? Cih, kau tidak akan tampak mengagumkan dengan alasan apapun. Lebih baik simpan saja uang sakumu untuk membeli peralatan sekolah daripada dihamburkan untuk membayar perempuan jalang. Pulang sajalah kau, tempatmu bukan di sini, bocah."

_Eh? Apa katanya tadi?_

Tertegun. Tiba-tiba Eren merasa membutuhkan cermin selebar lemari untuk membuktikan apakah dirinya memang seawet muda itu dalam paradigma sesosok makhluk gaib misterius—OK, Eren jadi tertarik menjatuhkan pandangan untuk memastikan apakah kaki lelaki di depannya itu benar-benar memijak tanah.

"Saya tidak ingin membayar seorang perempuan jalang, kok."

"Tidak seorang," pria itu memotong lagi, "lalu berapa? Selusin?"

"Itu tidak benar, saya tidak punya maksud apapun selain ...," Eren menundukkan kepala, kemudian menyambung hampa, "semua ini hanyalah tuntutan pekerjaan saja."

Mata yang sudah sipit itu kini tinggal segaris. Sang pria berambut hitam menyilangkan lengan, berjalan dengan langkah-langkap tegap—menurut Eren, derap ritmis itu sangat khas seperti tentara—dan perlahan si pria menurunkan masker hitamnya ketika sudah dekat sekali dengan wajah gugup Eren.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar barusan?" Lelaki itu kembali berkata dengan nada penuh intimidasi, dari sudut matanya yang semakin mengecil, Eren yakin lelaki itu tengah menyeringai di balik penutup wajahnya sekarang. "Ternyata benar kata teman polisiku yang dungu itu, eksploitasi anak di bawah umur untuk dipekerjakan sebagai pelacur sudah benar-benar memperkosa batas norma susila."

_Apa katanya tadi?_

Belum sempat Eren menjawab, pria itu sudah berpendapat lagi.

"Menjijikkan, jadi lubangmu sudah dikuret oleh berapa mata tombak, bocah? Sayang sekali. Hanya mukamu saja yang kelihatan polos, isi celana dalammu ternyata sudah kepalang busuk."

_Apa-apaan omongannya itu!_

"Apa maksud Anda berkata seperti itu tentang saya?" suara Eren meninggi—terserah orang yang di depannya itu setan, manusia, ataukah iblis, terserah! Ia sudah dihinakan oleh pria kurang ajar hingga sejauh ini bahkan hanya dalam beberapa menit pertemuan mereka. Memangnya dipikir Ia terima?

"Tidak usahlah teriak-teriak. Apa sebegitu inginnya kau kupanggil siamang, bocah?"

Lawan bicaranya kembali menandas, mengalahkan amarah pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata membarakan kemelut emosi. Lagi-lagi pria itu melempar kata-kata yang ditunggangi suara dingin, menikam hati polos Eren Jaeger yang tidak siap menerima musuh berlidah pedang dalam kondisi mendadak seperti ini.

"Kalau memang pelacur akui saja dengan gagah berani, dasar bocah tidak berguna."

Jemari-jemari panjang si lelaki bersurai hitam legam yang terbungkus sarung tangan tebal meringkus paksa dagu Eren, memaksa pemuda itu menengadah menatap langit malam Chlorba yang nyaris tanpa bintang.

"Bibirmu merah sekali. Hidung, mata, mulutmu, semua terpahat dengan sangat presisi seolah seluruh dari dirimu dibuat dengan memperhitungkan rumus geometri. Aku tahu iblis-iblis kecil bermata hijau itu kebanyakan memang selalu menjerat. Tapi apa sebegitu minimalnya harga dirimu sampai dalam usia sebelia ini kau sudah berkeliaran di Chlorba, menjajakan diri, makan dan hidup dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan ejakulasi orang-orang? Aku turut berduka untukmu, dan untuk tubuhmu yang menjiikkan ini, bocah."

_Brengsek_. Eren merutuk dalam hati—_sebegitu mudahnya lelaki ini menilaiku! Bukankah orang ini seharusnya bisa berlaku lebih sopan lagi kepadaku? Kami tidak saling mengenal. Ia tahu namaku saja belum! Tapi kenapa pandangan matanya yang menyeramkan itu seakan ingin menelanjangi tubuhku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki?_

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Berapa tarifmu untuk satu kali ronde pendek—"

"Saya bukan seperti yang Anda sangka!"

Sekuat tenaga, pemuda itu akhirnya melarikan diri setelah menghempaskan kasar tangan pria asing yang tadi kurang ajar menghimpitnya dalam suasana intimidasi pekat. Eren Jaeger berlari, tidak mau lagi berbalik memandang ke belakang. Jujur saja, makhluk yang ditemuinya tadi jauh lebih menyeramkan dari hantu wanita yang diteleponnya bersama Connie tempo hari. Ternyata banyak iblis berkeliaran di Chlorba!

Masih menikam punggung Eren yang berlari menjauh dengan tatapan tajamnya, lelaki bermata sekelam jelaga mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku, menghubungi rekannya yang pasti sekarang sedang ungkang-ungkang kaki setelah menendangi pelacur dan induk semang yang tertangkap dalam operasi besar-besaran tadi sore.

"Oi, bocah kurang ajar."

Sebuah sapaan sarkastik yang diberikan oleh sang penelepon hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa berderai oleh penerimanya.

"_Halo, Rivaille-sama? Irvin-danchou menginginkan kedatanganmu lebih cepat ke markas sebelum kalkun panggang yang kita siapkan untuk perayaan hari ini habis ditandaskan oleh Reiner dan yang lain!"_

Suara Jean Kirsctein yang kerap terdengar impulsif dalam keadaan apapun selalu membuat Rivaille ingin muntah di tempat. "Makan saja sampai berak, aku tidak sudi makan sepiring dengan manusia-manusia tunawisma jorok seperti kalian." Rivaille menjawab, dan lagi-lagi Jean yang telah sekian tahun terbiasa dengan gaya bicara frontal lelaki itu hanya terkekeh pelan di seberang telepon. "Sebenarnya peluruku sudah berkurang banyak hari ini gara-gara kecerobohanmu, Kirsctein. Dan sekarang, aku semakin yakin sebagai brigadir polisi anak bawang kau memang sangat ceroboh. Bagaimana kau bisa naik pangkat kalau seekor anak ayam saja bisa tercecer ketinggalan di sarang setan ini?"

"_Anak ayam?"_ Jean Kirsctein ragu mengulangi. _"Aku tidak yakin ada binatang berkeliaran di sana, Rivaille-sama."_

"Kau ingin bilang aku mengidap miopia, Kirsctein? Atau katarak? Kurasa kau yang harus pergi ke dokter mata setelah ini," Rivaille menandas terang-terangan, "bisa-bisanya kau dan timmu yang katanya profesional itu meninggalkan seekor anak ayam bermata hijau di tempat pelacuran seperti ini. Sekalian saja kau tinggalkan semuanya, Kirsctein. Biar berkembang biak melahirkan banyak anak-anak ayam baru mengotori distrikmu. Sepertinya besok aku harus melapor Irvin untuk mengambil satu emblemmu agar kau makin terpuruk. Lihat saja nanti."

"_Ah, aku tidak paham apa maksud Anda, Rivaille-sama. Tapi kalau memang ada anak ayam, sini saya mau pelihara."_

"Dasar bocah idiot, mimpi saja sambil masturbasi."

Rivaille mematikan pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak.

Mata tajamnya membelah jalanan selebar satu setengah meter di hadapannya.

"Sialan."

Bocah bodoh yang tadi berlari ketakutan meninggalkannya itu ... Pasti belum jauh.

"Ia pikir bisa lari dariku."

Rivaille mendesis, mata hitamnya berkilat ketika mengingat bagaimana sosok bocah nakal dengan mata hijau cemerlang tadi berani berteriak marah setelah menghempaskan tangannya.

"Lihat saja, kalau tidak berakhir di dalam sel, malam ini dia akan berakhir sekarat di ujung senjataku, dasar anak ayam."

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

A/NOTE

Saya ingin memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk teman-teman yang sempat mengikuti **Nightshade** beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebagai gantinya, **SHEE** akan menemani Anda bersama pasangan trisum jegar-jeger RivaEreJean yang akan mengalami _bizzare love triangle _dengan bumbu dunia kriminal sebagai pemanis. Sudah lama rasanya saya ingin menulis fanfiksi _crime_ dengan kemasan cablak begini, dan pada akhirnya OT3 tercinta ini menjadi korban kejahatan saya.

Oh, ya, pekerjaan Eren di fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari profesi Amanda Seyfried dalam film _Letter to Juliet_. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 2. Mohon kritik dan saran untuk perbaikan fanfiksi ini jika berkenan. Arigatou, ne. =)

-kiaara.


	2. Fortuna

Terima kasih kepada ...

**Orzz, Zuraconis, KUROUJI, ColdGreen, Yuna Seijuurou, akashi waifu, Saory Athena Namikaze, Alep, Princess Love Naru is Nay, Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2, timunhshs, Zora Fujoshi, Horetata, Imro, Mie Bihun, Tupeacety95, Dark Kitsune 9, 137km, sakura, widi orihara, Jeong Daisuke, ,** dan semua _readers _yang telah berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi ini.

.

.

_A RivaEreJean Fanfiction_

_Sniper!Rivaille, Police!Jean_

**SHEE**

**R18**—_make sure your age before read this one. Bad language, seriously bad. _

.

.

.

Chapter 2

**Fortuna**

.

.

::**Stohess District, September 24. 09.01 PM::**

"Halo, aku Eren Jaeger. Maaf tidak bisa menjawab teleponmu sekarang. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut."

_Pip_.

"Eren, hei—"

Armin Arlert sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara. Sekalipun Ia tahu, pesan bernada khawatirnya pasti hanya akan berakhir dalam kungkungan kotak suara.

"Eren, tolong telepon balik kalau kau sudah mendengar pesanku. Aku sedang menonton berita televisi. Ada razia ... _Etto_, m-maksudku ada pembersihan kawasan prostitusi di Chlorba. Ini beritanya sedang ditayangkan. Aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena biasanya kegiatan seperti ini memicu banyak tindak kekerasan. Lebih baik kau batalkan saja mencari wanita penghibur itu ... Ehm, m-maksudku, kalau memang belum terlanjur, lebih baik kau kembali saja ke Stohess dan berbicara pada Hanji-san. Aku khawatir kau akan ikut dipukuli di sana, Eren."

_Pip._

Bunyi pelan yang kedua. Armin sudah mematikan sambungan suara. Jemari kecil gugup meremas bantal kursi sampai pucuk-pucuk flanel tertarik hingga berkerut.

Kegiatan bersantai menyenangkan yang tadi dilakukannya selepas pulang kerja—menggali butir-butir kacang madu dari dalam stoples sambil menonton televisi sehabis mandi—jadi terhenti gara-gara Eren. Berita dalam persegi datar itu merusak harmoni waktu istirahat Armin yang sebelumnya damai-damai saja.

Mata azurit Armin Arlert menghujam barisan tulisan berjalan di bawah layar.

.

.

_Pihak kepolisian melalui Komandan Irvin Smith memastikan ada pesangon dan ganti rugi untuk para penghuni lokalisasi Cholrba yang tergusur pada operasi yang dilakukan, Selasa (9/24) ..._

_-newshighlights-_

_Ditemukan 11 tempat prostitusi berkedok salon di luar pusat lokalisasi Chlorba. 134 pegawai diamankan petugas operasi semut di bawah komando Brigadir Jean Kirsctein ..._

_-newshighlights-_

_Kepolisian belum memberikan klarifikasi terkait keputusan sepihak untuk mengajak mantan anggota regu tembak militer dalam operasi pembersihan kawasan pelacuran ..._

_-newshighlights-_

_Pemerintah distrik menegaskan, razia tempat lokalisasi di Chlorba akan menjadi agenda tahunan dalam rangka menciptakan kondisi distrik yang jauh dari budaya asusila ..._

_-newshighlights-_

_Ratusan warga Cholrba melalui media sosial menuntut mantan anggota regu tembak militer yang namanya dirahasiakan oleh pihak kepolisian untuk bertanggung jawab atas kematian 3 orang wanita penghibur yang terbunuh saat berusaha melarikan diri ..._

.

.

Armin menekuk kakinya di atas kursi.

Gamang. Terpekur memeluk lutut.

Kacang madu yang dikunyah dalam mulut rasanya sudah tidak nikmat lagi. Berkali-kali pemuda pirang itu melirik telepon genggam. Kondisinya memprihatinkan. Armin begitu rajin mengusap pola kunci layar—dan tetap saja, Ia harus berulangkali mendesah resah. Belum ada panggilan masuk dari nomor pribadi Eren Jaeger. Ponselnya masih sunyi senyap tanpa bunyi apa-apa kecuali pemberitahuan bonus_ ringtone_ cantik dari operator kalau Armin berminat beli pulsa prabayar pada hari Minggu.

Lelah menunggu. Arlert muda menarik napas dalam. Dimatikannya televisi layar datar di hadapannya. Acara berita telah berganti menjadi acara komedi situasi bisu yang hanya berusaha menggali selera humor penonton lewat gerakan-gerakan impresif.

Armin terlanjur tidak tertarik lagi melanjutkan malam. Apalagi dengan keadaan tubuh yang terus-terusan gemetar. Jujur, Armin kadang membenci bagian dirinya yang paling penakut—menyadari betapa berbeda Ia dengan Eren. Sahabatnya yang polos tapi amat keras kepala dan gemar cari mati itu. Eren seringkali membuat Armin kelabakan. Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang melarangnya untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh, Eren selalu hobi nekat dan sering tidak berpikir panjang.

Malam ini, sepertinya Armin harus memasang lilin putih lagi di atas meja pualam untuk menemaninya memanjatkan doa keselamatan bagi Eren sebelum berbaring menarik selimut.

Pemuda kecil berambut pirang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Ujung telunjuknya menekan saklar, sebelah tangan bergerak pelan menyimpan stoples kacang dalam boks lebar di pintu lemari pendingin.

... Armin Arlert sungguh tidak yakin dirinya bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

_._

_._

_._

::**Chlorba District, September 24. 09.03 PM::**

Eren Jaeger kabur tanpa melihat arah.

"Mana tempat yang aman—"

Gelisah. Nyala transparan lampu neon berpendar di atas kepala dengan setengah hati. Sorot monokrom menaburi kulit badan jalan dengan bilur-bilur keperakan. Sulur cahaya filamen pijar memberikan penerangan tunggal untuk Eren yang kelabakan melarikan diri dari iblis pendek di ujung gang.

"M-maaf!"

Salahnya sendiri tidak memanfaatkan perimeter mata yang bisa menjangkau setiap sudut. Tungkai naas Eren yang berbalut celana kargo menubruk tubuh seorang gadis—atau mungkin akan lebih benar jika disebut 'seorang perempuan' (karena Eren tak yakin makhluk berkuncir kuda itu masih dara ataukah sudah pernah ditiduri seisi kota).

Ya. Meski banyak tebaran wajah cantik, sangat sulit mencari perawan di Chlorba. Jadi kalau mau cari istri mending di Stohess—begitulah kelakar busuk Hanji Zoe saat basa-basi mengantar keberangkatannya bertugas selepas makan siang tadi.

Dan Eren yang terlanjur _bad mood_ sejak pagi hanya mengulum senyum artifisial. Melirik Hanji yang berbicara sumbang sambil mengunyah permen karet rasa _peppermint_. Tidak mau terlalu menanggapi. Terserah kalau dibilang tidak sopan.

"Sakit, ya? Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja."

Eren berjongkok. Menumpukan massa tubuh di atas kedua tungkai jenjang. Tekun mengamati entitas lain di hadapannya yang tengah bingung mengusap wajah dengan punggung tangan.

Kening Eren berkerut dalam. _Gadis ini ... Berusaha menyamarkan bekas air mata—ataukah kelilipan?_

"Kau menangis hanya gara-gara kutabrak, ya?"

Mata hijau Eren menyipit.

Perempuan berkuncir kuda hanya memakai kaus longgar tipis, menerawang, selicin kertas daur ulang—Eren sampai mendengus sadis saat matanya menumbuk sepasang _cup_ merah menonjol keluar. Tidak terlalu tertarik, pemuda _brunette_ menaikkan fokus. Memprihatinkan. Eren tertegun menyadari betapa banyak bilur luka di pundak cokelat si perempuan—ah, pantas saja dia menangis! Padahal tadi Eren sempat menebak, garis-garis kemerahan yang melintang di bawah jatuhan rambut sewarna parenkim kayu adalah jejak tali bra yang menjerat terlalu kencang di pundak pemakainya.

"K-kau ... habis diperkosa, ya?"

Bukan salah Eren kalau—benar, tidak hanya matanya yang hijau, otaknya juga masih terlalu hijau. Karena itulah Ia bisa bertanya tanpa rasa berdosa. Dan sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba perempuan asing itu mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Apa pertanyaanku salah?"

Eren mengerjapkan mata. Ganglion saraf dalam kepala berdengung memproses informasi. Berpikir lebih jauh. Mungkin, dirinya akan kesulitan mendapatkan target lain untuk ditanyai kalau tidak pandai-pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan. Kalau ada manusia di sini ... mengapa tidak ditanyai?

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong ... Kau kenal Ymir? Aku datang mencarinya atas saran dari bosku yang bernama Hanji Zoe."

Kalimat Eren mati bersamaan dengan telunjuk si perempuan yang terangkat ke arah sebuah rumah toko beretalase kaca, dan sepasang bibir tipis itu meretak—

"Aiiingg!"

_Sialan._

Refleks spontan Eren menyuruh dirinya untuk lekas menutup telinga.

_Menyedihkan sekali makhluk ini_—pikirnya sebal. _Sudah tubuhnya penuh luka, memiliki gangguan bicara pula_.

Bergerak mundur. Eren jadi ingat protagonis perempuan di opera sabun yang sering ditonton kakek Armin, peran tidak berguna yang sampai epilog hanya kebagian menangis akibat dihajar berkala oleh ibu tiri antagonis saat Papa pergi bekerja. Mendayu-dayu sekali, dasar dunia.

Pemuda itu buru-buru berdiri. "Terima kasih," ujarnya, "aku pergi."

Frontal.

Bukannya ingin jadi bajingan yang meninggalkan perempuan lemah sendirian, tapi tetap saja rasanya Eren tidak menemukan alasan untuk melanjutkan basa-basi sebelum diterkam.

"Baiklah—" Eren berusaha menepis perasaan gelisah yang tiba-tiba meregang dalam dada. "—jaga dirimu, ya."

Kabur lagi. Entah kenapa mendadak pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu teringat hantu telepon yang sempat disepelekannya tempo hari.

.

.

.

::**Chlorba District, September 24. 09.36 PM::**

Tangan Eren mengeluarkan kamera. Telapak hangat merayu permukaan meja berpelitur secara dramatis, memastikan tidak ada debu kotor yang tertinggal di sana.

"Kalau sudah masuk ke tempat Ymir, langsung pasang saja kameramu di kamar nomor 1. Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk menyiapkan tempat. Jangan terlambat, ya Eren. Ymir sangat fleksibel dalam bekerja, asalkan kau mau menyelipkan minimal 500 dolar sebagai media pelicin. Kalau sudah OK, dia akan membawa melihat tontonan gratis—tapi kau jangan mimisan, ya, Nak. Aku tahu kok, koleksi film pornomu yang kemarin itu sebenarnya hanya akal-akalanmu saja agar tidak dibilang polos terus-terusan."

Titah Hanji Zoe mutlak harus dipatuhi selagi Eren belum berminat kehilangan pekerjaan.

Terlebih, Eren juga tidak mau menyampahkan banyak waktu.

Segalanya sederhana dalam sirkuit otak Eren. Skenario kasarnya, begini: Ymir akan tahu ada gerak-gerik aneh orang asing di salah satu kamar dalam pondok prostitusinya. Ketika tahu yang membuat ribut adalah anak buah Hanji Zoe, Ia pasti akan keluar menampilkan sapaan hangat, juga menampilkan pemandangan lekuk tubuh anak buahnya, hasil permak silikon yang kemungkinan juga akan mampu menghangatkan malam hari seorang pemuda yang telah beranjak dewasa.

... Eren tidak menelan ludah meskipun otaknya sudah mulai meregistrasi imaji-imaji kotor. Semua ini menjemukan alias tidak ada indah-indahnya. Kalau dirinya suka wanita, mungkin sudah sejak dulu Ia mengencani Mikasa Ackerman dan memesan hotel cinta untuk berdansa _one night stand_. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh menumpang kereta listrik dan taksi, apalagi hanya demi menyusuri pasar amis tempat transaksi hubungan seksual seperti ini.

Eren mengintip melalui lensa. Sekali saja sebelum badan pemerangkap obyek itu diletakkannya pada penumpu datar di bawah lampu bertopi jamur. Sedari tadi tangannya sudah sibuk memasang _self timer_ yang dipastikannya akan bisa berkali-kali membekukan foto secara otomatis.

Kamar yang dimasukinya secara lancang ini sangatlah sederhana. Hanya ada beberapa furnitur berwarna senada, vas bunga dengan tangkai krisan palsu bermahkota kimera, lukisan kristik usang bergambar kucing cemberut dalam keranjang, jam dinding bulat di atas gantungan pakaian, serta ranjang istimewa bersprei kuning penuh perca-perca sperma.

Namun, posisi lordosis Eren yang tengah bekerja menyetel kamera tiba-tiba menegak. Baru sadar mengapa pondok prostitusi dan sepanjang gang surga asusila itu teramat miskin manusia.

"Apa sudah sangat malam, ya?"

Eren melirik jam dinding—baru lewat pukul sembilan, lalu kenapa suasana sudah sesepi ini?

Kegelisahan Eren datang terlambat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, meremang dingin di tengkuk. Setengah berharap tidak akan menemukan hantu, sosok metafisis, apapun. Dan Ymir yang dikatakan Hanji itu ternyata tidak segera datang menyambut agar Ia bisa lekas menyelesaikan tugas.

Eren mengaduk-aduk isi tas. Buru-buru memencet tombol _on/off_ di pucuk ponsel pintarnya—perangkat yang seharian dibiarkan mati lantaran tak mau diganggu Hanji—Eren hanya bermaksud untuk meminta konfirmasi.

"Hanji-san ... " Eren meyisir daftar kontak satu persatu. "Mana, ya."

Detik selanjutnya, tatapan mata Eren yang semula membayangi kedip-kedip layar, terbanting.

Bersamaan dengan tolehan kepala berambut cokelat, ketika Eren mendengar suara berat dari arah belakang ...

"Ternyata pikiranmu sudah selangkah lebih maju, menyiapkan diri di dalam kamar untuk segera diseruput habis seperti sepiring _spaghetti_. Pantas saja kau kelihatan sangat terburu-buru, sudah tidak tahan rupanya untuk mendapatkan uang haram sebagai ongkos pulang naik bus kota—"

Ponselnya hampir terlempar dari tangan.

"A-Anda, 'kan ... "

Sungguh, Eren tidak siap menghadapi maut hari ini.

"—bocah sok polos. Kalau kau bisa membuatku ketagihan, aku janji tidak akan membiarkan bocah tidak berguna sepertimu pulang sendiri malam ini. Aku masih punya banyak jok kosong di dalam mobilku, mungkin akan lebih nyaman untukmu yang kemungkinan besar akan pulang dalam keadaan bokong nyeri, kram, kesemutan ... Aku janji tempat duduk yang kuberikan akan lebih empuk dibandingkan dengan kursi keras bus kota, jadi kau dengan anus yang terluka tidak akan tersiksa."

Refleks, Eren bergerak mundur. Kengerian hebat menggelepar di matanya.

"B-bagaimana Anda bisa menemukan saya?"

Eren merasakan tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan. Betisnya menghantam telak kaki meja di belakang, hampir membuat lampu jamur terguling korslet menimpuk lantai.

"T-Tuan ... A-Anda belum menjawab saya," ujarnya gugup. "B-bagaimana Anda bisa menemukan saya?"

Tangan Eren buru-buru menahan kameranya agar tak terbanting. Baru melepaskan pegangan ketika posisi tulang-tulang meja kembali tegar ke titik absolut setelah energi kinetiknya habis.

"Mencium aroma tubuh yang sudah pernah ditiduri sekian ribu orang?" Rivaille menyahut malas, "Tidak sulit karena bau busukmu sudah sangat menyengat di sepanjang gang ini, bocah."

Nanar. Eren menatap jeri Rivaille yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senapan laras panjang berhimpit menyasar lengan. Satu definisi Eren untuk pria itu—ah, tidak satu. Tapi dua. J dan C. Judes, dan cabul.

"Anda mau apa mencari saya?" dengan tampang ditegar-tegarkan Eren bertanya, berusaha menantang, tidak mau kelihatan pecundang. "Saya rasa kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Jadi kau ingin berkenalan, begitu?" kedua lengan kekar itu bersilang. "Boleh juga. Nyalimu ternyata tidak buruk. Kuapresiasi inisiatifmu yang lumayan itu, bocah. Mau berkenalan dengan cara apa? Bersalaman biasa, atau main tusuk-tusukan sampai gila?"

"Anda jangan salah paham!" Eren berjengit ngeri. Isi kepalanya mengebul mendengar omongan tanpa sensor milik lawan bicaranya. "Memangnya siapa yang mau mengenal Anda? S-saya tidak bilang begitu. Saya t-tidak berminat!"

Rivaille tidak mau membuang-buang tenaga untuk mendengarkan celotehan Eren. "Begitukah?" tandasnya dengan nada mengambang, "Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau berminat, bocah."

Melangkah pelan ke depan, mata hitam Rivaille menguntit sekujur tubuh bocah di hadapannya. Rivaille membanting sorot di ujung kaki, lekuk betis dan paha Eren, lalu naik ke ceruk selangkangan, memanjat menelusuri perut yang terbalut kemeja katun berwarna magenta, tertambat pada dada bidang yang masih belum terbentuk sempurna, kemudian memelitur tengkuk mulus dengan surai-surai _burgundy_ berjatuhan melekat kulit, dan berakhir pada sepasang _jade_ dalam lingkaran mata besar yang tidak punya definisi lain kecuali membara.

Tidak ada seringaian tipis bermain di wajah tampan Rivaille—yang ada hanya sepasang mata sipit menatap dengan kesan letih setipis kertas. Namun tak pelak Eren bisa melihat birahi terlukis di pelupuk kelam itu, melingkar-lingkar kesetanan.

Eren mengibaskan tangan di udara, merepresentasikan kesan risih yang tak dibuat-buat.

"A-Anda jangan menatap saya seperti itu," ucapnya gugup, "s-saya tidak suka."

"Oi, siapa yang bertanya pendapatmu, dasar bocah bodoh," jawab Rivaille sarkastik, "siapa peduli kau suka atau tidak suka, asalkan aku suka berarti kau harus suka. Begitu saja tidak mengerti. Otakmu kau sumpali dengan apa? Gumpalan spons cuci piring atau tampon pembalut wanita?"

Eren menggeleng takut-takut. "K-kenapa Anda bisa ada di sini?"

Mata Rivaille yang sudah sipit jadi tinggal segaris. _Menyedihkan_. Bocah di hadapannya ternyata hanya bisa memahat pertanyaan standar untuk mengisi ruang kosong yang membentang di sekeliling mereka. _Tidak kreatif._ Rivaille tiba-tiba menebak, IQ makhluk manis itu tentunya tidak pernah beranjak dari batas nilai kritis. Ia perlu 'dihajar' sampai 'pintar'—segera.

"A-Anda sengaja ya, menguntit saya?"

Suara desahan berat terdengar. Ketuk-ketuk ritmis dasar sepatu Rivaille menjadi sahutan absolut untuknya. Tahu bahaya mengancam, Eren mundur. Tremor, kedua tangannya menggenggam pinggiran meja, mencari-cari keberadaan bantal, guling, boneka_ teddy_, apapun ... yang sekiranya bisa digunakan untuk menimpuk kepala pria bersurai eboni—kalau bisa sampai pingsan, kalau tidak bisa sampai tersungkur mencium lantai!

Pandangan Eren cepat melesat ke samping—_OK, vas bunga itu tampaknya cukup bagus untuk dijadikan senjata._

Eren hampir saja berhasil menangkap benda berat itu. Beberapa sekon sebelum Rivaille lugas merebut probabilitas. Memerangkap lengan Eren, menumbangkannya dengan sekali sentak, menarik bocah yang lebih muda dengan tenaga jauh diluar kalkulasi.

"L-lepaskan!"

"Sudah puas berlagakmu?" bisikan Rivaille terdengar menusuk, persis di telinganya yang berdengung karena ngeri dan takut, "Coba buktikan apakah kemampuanmu sehebat omong kosongmu, bocah."

"T-tidak—" Pemuda berdarah Jerman bahkan sampai tak habis pikir, sekuat itukah Rivaille hingga bisa menarik manusia seringan mematahkan sehelai triplek, menjerat dirinya yang berat karena terdiri dari daging dan tulang semudah melipat origami jadi paruh-paruh bangau kertas?

Baru kali iniEren benar-benar merasa dipecundangi.

"Lepaskan saya!"

Eren tidak pernah ingin menerapkan hiperbola dalam setiap kejadian. Tapi untuk kali ini dari hati terdalam dirinya memang sangat ketakutan. Keberadaan pria itu untuknya mutlak jadi sebuah teror. Dirinya tidak diberi kesempatan lari ketika sosok di depannya sudah merestriksi jarak, merangkum Eren yang kini terpasung nyali dalam genggaman tangan—kemudian tanpa izin, melucuti kancing kemeja Eren satu demi satu. Lugas tanpa urutan.

"Jangan!" Eren sudah berusaha melepaskan diri, namun apa daya tenaganya kalah jauh.

"Diamlah. Jangan membuatku muak, bocah." Rivaille gelap mata. Baginya, seorang pelacur tidak seharusnya melawan apa yang diinginkan oleh klien yang sanggup membayar.

Meskipun belum ada pembicaraan harga, Eren tentunya harus tahu Rivaille tentu sanggup mengeruk dompet sedalam mungkin. Pria itu mampu mengajaknya bercumbu di atas gepokan bernominal, asalkan diberikan sebuah servis memuaskan dari anak ayam bermata hijau yang seharusnya rela mendesah-desah kesakitan.

"Ini hukuman karena kau berani lari dariku ... dan menampik tanganku. Dasar pelacur murahan."

"Anda tidak berhak melakukan ini pada saya!"

"Siapa tanya pendapatmu."

Lampu merah sebesar biji kedelai di bagian atas badan kamera Eren berkedip sekali.

"Anda ... tidak berhak," Eren mengerang penuh penolakan, "Anda tidak berhak menyentuh saya!"

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua entitas yang tengah bergulat sengit, selingkar lensa beresolusi tinggi tanpa sengaja membekukan gambar seorang pemuda _brunette_ bergulung dalam kurungan lengan lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah berusaha melucuti bajunya; suara nyaring jepretan tunggal mengiringi kerja otomatis _DSLR_ kesayangan Eren.

"Tolong jangan ... lakukan ini—"

"Kenapa, hm? Apa karena kita belum berkenalan? Namaku Rivaille. Namamu?"

Eren tidak menjawab. Hanya meronta tanda seluruh tubuhnya menolak semua sentuhan itu.

Tangan besar Rivaille mulai meraba dada Eren. Menggosoknya licin. Menimbulkan nada harmonis berupa decit-decit memikat. Rivaille melumuri dada Eren dengan jilatan lidah penuh selera. Kuncup merah menari-nari di lekukan kulit sehalus beludru. Berusaha menghidupkan sensor-sensor pemicu geletar nafsu di balik dermis sekenyal adonan telur campur terigu. "Aku bisa membuatmu meringkik-ringkik jadi betina kelaparan meskipun sebenarnya kau melakukan serangkaian upaya pengingkaran. Aku akan sangat tersinggung jika kau meragukan keperkasaanku, bocah."

"T-tidak, s-saya tidak mau."

_Dasar iblis terkutuk._

Eren ingin sekali menggeram kalau saja Ia tidak harus meriang lagi karena bibir Rivaille mulai memanjat ke belakang telinganya—ah, justru karena tidak meragukan Rivaille makanya Ia seakan tidak punya alasan untuk tidak segera berlari!

"Oi. Kau tidak gagu untuk bisa mendesah, 'kan?"

Suara jepretan tunggal terdengar lagi, tanpa sempat tertangkap oleh telinga Eren yang sudah ditulikan oleh kekacauan pikirannya sendiri.

"Mendesahlah, bocah tengik. Aku ingin membuktikan apakah kau bisa membuatku gila."

Eren meronta—benar-benar meronta secara definitif. Rivaille mencondongkan tubuh, menggerogoti tengkuk Eren dengan kecupan-kecupan panas. Jembatan yang tersisa di antara tubuh keduanya hanya tangan Eren yang berusaha menahan dada Rivaille agar bibir tipis itu tidak berhasil mengacaukan bibirnya melalui sebuah hisapan rakus. Rivaille telah membuang senapannya, tapi Eren tahu ada senapan lain yang bisa membuatnya meregang nyawa hari ini. Keringat dingin bergulir lambat menuruni pelipis Eren.

"Kau belum cerita," Rivaille ternyata cukup pandai melukis bercak-bercak merah di atas perpotongan tengkuk hingga mendedah apuran selangka, "bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah tak pengalaman sepertimu menjadi seorang pelacur murahan seperti ini? Tidakkah kau merasa sayang pada tubuhmu, padahal aku yakin banyak makhluk-makhluk kesepian di luar sana yang mau mengawinimu secara resmi. Dan kau malah dengan idiotnya menjual diri ... Cih, aku sekarang mulai punya teori baru, kau ini jadi pelacur karena sejak lahir sudah tidak punya harga diri."

_Sembarangan_.

Eren menggigit belahan bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Mata zamrudnya berkaca-kaca. Kadar hormon yang melonjak tanpa terkendali terasa kian menyiksa. Darah dalam pembuluh mengombak berdesir akibat kecepatan pompa jantung yang meningkat.

Lidah Rivaille menelusuri pipinya. Lincah memainkan daging empuk sampai memantul-mantul seperti menusuk gumpalan _marshmal__l__o__w. _Pipi Eren diperlakukannya bagai busa lembut. Resep tradisional digigit-gigit kenyal pencegah sariawan kaya antioksidan. Rivaille ingin mengguling-gulingkan Eren di atas tepung roti berupa selimut di permukaan pinggan ranjang tahan panas. Manisan rasa Eren yang diperkaya asam askorbat tampak baik untuk pencernaan, melindungi hepatosit Rivaille dari stres oksidatif, baik juga untuk kesejahteraan alat genital.

Rivaille seolah ingin melakukan _warming up_ sebelum main tusuk pegas di permukaan matras berjuluk surga dunia.

"Anda tidak berhak melakukan ini—nghh!"

Rivaille tanpa ampun meremas poros tubuh Eren yang mulai mengeras.

"Siapa bilang? Kau butuh uang untuk menyambung hidup, 'kan? Apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membeli sarapan besok pagi selain mendesah-desah memuaskan aku?"

Suara jepretan kamera secara berulang terus mengisi spasi diantara erangan-erangan Eren.

"Aku tidak mengotori tubuhmu," bisik pria itu dengan suara dingin, "apalagi yang mau dikotori pada tubuh yang sudah kotor, hm?"

"Hentikan ... tolong," rontaan Eren mulai melemah karena letih, "s-saya ... "

"Katakan saja, kalau perlu menjeritlah keras-keras. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, dasar bocah tidak berguna."

Rivaille berhasil memerangkap bibirnya dalam sebuah kuluman ganas. Sekujur tubuh Eren meremang, gemetar ketakutan, otot-ototnya kaku karena kontraksi maksimal. Ciuman Rivaille mengerikan seperti robekan taring binatang buas, Eren sampai tidak punya celah untuk menarik napas.

Merasa terhina, Eren tidak sadar air mata yang sejak tadi membayang di pelupuknya ternyata bisa bergulir juga.

"Saya ...," diantara hisapan tanpa jeda itu, Rivaille bisa mendengar Eren mengalunkan suara serak dari tenggorokannya yang kering. " ... bukan pelacur."

Pria itu secara naluriah menyudahi ciumannya.

"Bocah? Hei—"

"Saya bukan pelacur," Eren merosot ke lantai, wajahnya memerah menahan seluruh kecamuk emosi yang membadai dalam kepala. "Sungguh, saya bukan pelacur, Tuan ... "

"Hei, kau menangis. Dasar anak ayam cengeng."

Lengan Eren bersilang, menghalangi dadanya yang telanjang dari udara lepas dan jilatan pandangan liar Rivaille. Bocah itu tertunduk dalam. Rivaille tidak tahu apakah Eren masih menangis ataukah sudah diam.

"Kenapa menangis."

Pria itu terduduk di ranjang, mengamati Eren. Senyap menumpuk menguasai permukaan dinding dingin bercat biru kemerahan. Tidak ada secuil pun pertemuan kata lagi diantara mereka. Rivaille tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya kini—tersinggung, kesal, ataukah menyesal. Tapi melihat Eren yang hanya bisa menunduk diam membuatnya juga membeku tanpa bisa memberikan seiris pun silabel untuk memenggal sunyi.

Dalam diam Rivaille mengeluarkan dompet, melemparkan belasan lembaran bernominal tinggi ke atas pangkuan Eren.

"Terima kasih, Tuan—"

Dagu Eren terangkat.

Bola mata _jade_ itu tanpa gentar menghujam obsidian langsung ke sasaran.

"—tapi saya tidak butuh uang Anda."

Eren memungut kemejanya yang tadi dilempar Rivaille ke lantai. Sebelah tangannya meraih tas ransel, berdiri tanpa perhitungan, sengaja membiarkan uang-uang Rivaille jatuh bertebaran dari pangkuan.

"Permisi."

Tanpa perlu ucapan salam perpisahan yang muluk, Eren meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih duduk diam di tepi ranjang.

"Bocah, kau belum memberitahu namamu padaku."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi."

Melirik tajam dari sudut matanya yang sempit, Rivaille bisa melihat Eren berlari tanpa sudi lagi menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

**::Stohess District, September 25. 10.27 AM::**

Armin Arlert menginjak rem. Kepalanya mendongak memastikan waktu lampu merah menyala masih panjang.

234 detik.

Armin masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengintrogasi Eren.

"Aku masih bingung, Eren," Lelaki kecil melirik sahabatnya yang terduduk lunglai di sampingnya. Sabuk pengaman Eren tidak dipasang karena risih—Eren juga meminta Armin menurunkan semua kaca. Butuh menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen segar, katanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa diam saja pada Hanji-san? Seharusnya kau melaporkan kejadian kemarin padanya, 'kan? Supaya nanti saat Rapat Perencanaan Dua kau tidak ditanya-tanyai yang aneh-aneh, dan kegagalanmu diungkit-ungkit."

Eren tidak langsung menjawab. Tangannya yang menggenggam sebotol sari jeruk mencengkeram bawaannya dengan begitu kuat. Buku-buku jari Eren sampai memutih. Gemas mengingat kejadian semalam yang melibatkan pria kurang ajar bernama Rivaille yang sanggup membuat harga dirinya serasa ditimpuki sekeranjang batu.

"Eren," Armin pelan menyentuh lengannya, bertanya khawatir, "apa kita perlu bersenang-senang sebentar? Tampaknya ... kembali ke kantor bukan pilihan yang tepat untukmu saat ini. Kau mau kita ke mana, Eren—"

Ponsel Eren yang terselip dalam saku berdering nyaring.

"Dari Hanji," keluh Eren, "mau apa dia."

"Lebih baik jangan diangkat."

Terlambat. Eren yang selalu tidak berpikir panjang terlanjur memencet pilihan untuk menerima panggilan.

"Ya, Hanji-san?"

Armin hanya melirik, gelisah seandainya Eren meledak tiba-tiba. Jemari-jemari Armin menggenggam setir, tapi dalam hati berdoa minta iblis berkenan untuk bolos mengganggu Eren melakukan perbuatan tercela.

"_Ereeen."_

Armin berjengit mendengar suara panggilan yang diliuk-liukkan itu.

"_Kau sedang di jalan? Bisa mampir sebentar di gedung _Capiterra?_ Ah, kau pasti tahu 'kan ... Itu, bangunan tua yang dekat dengan pub _La Cruisa_. Pihak kepolisian Chlorba dan komandan gantengnya diundang oleh pemerintah distrik Stohess untuk bertemu dengan ratusan wartawan dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Kau bisa mampir sebentar untuk menyimak hasil _interview_ terbuka mereka? Aku sedang berusaha keras menghubungi Historia—reporter kita. Tapi sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat melesat ke sana dibandingkan dia—"_

"Dasar."

Eren mendengus, mematikan sambungan telepon Hanji secara sepihak. Biarlah dibilang tidak sopan, dia bisa berdalih sinyalnya jelek jika bosnya di kantor bertanya nanti.

Eren merosot kembali di kursinya. Melirik penghitung mundur yang tengah berjalan memberitahu kapan lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Armin di sampingnya bingung ingin membuka pembicaraan darimana. Eren yang sedang suntuk lebih mengerikan dari harimau lapar.

"Eren."

"_Capiterra_, Armin," ujar Eren dengan nada melamun. Permintaannya membuat sahabat pirangnya berminat menukar tatapan heran dan tak habis pikir—yang tentu saja tidak disambut dengan baik dan hanya terbalas dengan palingan muka tak mau tahu. "Tidak ada salahnya aku patuh pada Hanji-san sebelum mempertimbangkan keputusan untuk mendaratkan sebuah surat pengunduran diri di atas meja kerjanya."

"Eren?" Arlert muda mengerjap. "Kau bercanda, 'kan, Eren?"

"Jalanlah, Armin," ujar Eren lesu, "lampunya sudah hijau."

.

.

.

**::Stohess District, September 25. 11.07 AM::**

Eren Jaeger, selama 21 tahun hidupnya, seringkali merasa yakin dirinya memang sangat benci keramaian.

"Irvin-danchou, bagaimana perasaan Anda saat mengetahui dalam operasi yang dilakukan kemarin ada korban yang terbunuh?"

"Apakah akan ada pernyataan resmi dari kepolisian tentang siapa saja yang harus bertanggungjawab perihal terbunuhnya pelacur-pelacur itu, _Danchou?"_

"Bagaimana tanggung jawab Anda sebagai komandan? Apakah pembersihan yang dilakukan ini ada koordinasi langsung dengan pemerintah distrik?"

"Irvin-danchou—"

_Bla. Bla. Bla._

Eren sampai ingin mencari korek telinga saking ributnya.

Pemuda semampai itu bersandar di badan mobil Armin yang diparkir merapat pada trotoar. Anak rambutnya yang tebal berhembus pelan dimainkan angin. Segala hal terasa amat minus bagi Eren—sungguh, sudah tidak adakah hal sepele yang akan terlihat sangat menarik untuknya?

Eren menggoyangkan kaki. Di bawah sepatu kets Ia melihat semut-semut berbaris seperti barikade tentara memijak permukaan aspal. Semuanya bersalaman saat bertemu, ada beberapa yang membawa beban lebih besar berkali lipat dari ukuran tubuhnya—sepertinya remah roti, kalau bukan serpihan buah manis dari tempat sampah.

Bosan. Eren mengedarkan pandang. Biarpun senggang, kerumunan orang yang berjejal membawa kamera dan alat perekam malah seperti gerombolan kutu hingga sama sekali tidak menarik untuk dijadikan tontonan.

Eren tidak menyangka suasana wawancara akbar yang digadang-gadang Hanji (demi komandan yang katanya ganteng) ternyata sangat semrawut, kacau balau, tak beraturan. Eren bahkan yakin tadi dirinya melihat ada gadis berkalung identitas pers disenggol oleh seorang kameraman tinggi besar. Tubuh lemah gemulai nyaris tersungkur kalau tidak merapat pada dinding yang tanpa sengaja bertindak jadi pahlawan.

"Eren, kau yakin tidak mau ke sana? Setidaknya mendengarkan jawaban dari komandan itu."

Armin berdiri di sebelahnya, memasukkan kedua tangan di saku jaket. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menanggapinya dengan dingin, dan Armin memang terlalu malaikat untuk marah atau melempar Eren dengan sebuah makian ketus akibat sekian lama terus dijudesi. Seperti apapun tempramen Eren naik turun lebih labil dari skala termometer, Armin sudah lebih dari terbiasa hingga perubahan emosi Eren tidak berefek dahsyat untuknya.

Pemuda pirang itu malah menggigit kuku jempol. Galau mempertimbangkan akan ikut masuk ke dalam kerumunan ataukah tidak.

"Pergi saja kalau mau." Eren menunjuk ke arah lebah berdengung dengan pucuk dagunya. "Kutunggu kau di sini."

Armin mengangguk sekali, dengan lugu melangkahkan kaki hingga tertelan ke dalam kerumunan. Pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tidak mempertimbangkan apakah dirinya bisa keluar hidup-hidup atau tidak, tapi sensasi natural yang pertama kali Ia rasakan saat terjepit dalam tubuh manusia-manusia itu—Ia mendadak sesak napas dan merasa butuh oksigen adekuat. Kalau perlu inhaler, kalau perlu CPR. _Oh, Tuhan. Manusia-manusia yang dianugerahi tubuh besar ini ternyata semuanya barbar._

Armin terjepit, tertampik kesana kemari seperti bola daging tertendang spatula di atas wajan. Tingginya yang di bawah rata-rata sama sekali tidak menolong. Ia dianiaya oleh friksi-friksi kinetik yang sudah masuk dalam skala kurang perhitungan ditambah kurang ajar. Orang-orang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, memanen sebanyak-banyaknya informasi dari narasumber tanpa tahu tenggang rasa. Armin berusaha untuk menyibak kerumunan tapi malah dirinya yang digilas hingga secara mental tak lebih baik dari kaus dalam teraduk dalam kolom mesin cuci.

Pemuda cantik itu mengaduh, tulang rusuknya disodok sikut seorang laki-laki berjaket _army_.

"Ugh, maaf, Nona. Dadamu sakit?"

Armin meringis. _Ya, Tuhan—ini namanya pelecehan seksual._

Ia lumer, meleleh dalam arti negatif. Hampir menyerah, daripada harus mandi darah memaksa mendengarkan ceramah lelaki—yang entah kenapa suaranya begitu berat, seksi, dan magis—lebih baik Ia menyerahkan hidup matinya pada apa kata dunia. Bibirnya sudah pucat pasi dan paru-paru pun menyerah setelah terengah-engah berteriak minta pasokan udara yang tak kunjung dianugerahkan.

_Tuhan, tolong aku ..._

Tiba-tiba tangan Armin yang lunglai disergap oleh jemari-jemari kokoh, ditariknya tubuh gemulai Armin dari kerumunan, diselamatkan sebelum Armin jatuh pingsan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?"

Armin mengerjap, memaksakan senyum canggung, bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah manik ametis biru sewarna miliknya itu bisa melihat tubuhnya—yang siapa tahu—penuh memar, bincut, borok, atau sayatan-sayatan sebagai jejak kejahatan para manusia kejam yang tadi tanpa hati membuatnya sekian menit harus bertahan kelimpungan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Muka cantik itu mengejang. Lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi besar dengan seragam polisi penuh emblem merangkul pundaknya lembut. Luka-luka imajinatif di kulit Armin seakan langsung terplester. Sakit di sekujur tubuhnya bungkam. Muka Armin memanas.

"Hei, kau sepertinya pucat sekali, Nak."

Armin mingkem. Lupa bersikap sebagai manusia normal dan hanya tahu meringis-ringis ambigu—entah bingung, entah senang, entah berterimakasih.

"A-ano ... "

Senyum malaikat itu seakan jatuh dari langit dan menimpuk pelupuk Armin dengan amat indahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Nak?"

"S-saya."—kenapa tiba-tiba kandung kemihnya terasa penuh? Kenapa tiba-tiba Ia sebegini grogi? Kenapa tiba-tiba berekspresi apapun terasa salah? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa—

"S-saya ... b-bukan anak-anak, kok," ujarnya sambil menunduk dalam.

.

.

.

**::Stohess District, September 25. 11.23 AM::**

"Iya, iya saya tahu, Rivaille-sama. Bukankah sudah saya bilang kemarin, saya harus menemani Komandan ke Stohess. Saya juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu menyuruh polisi mengadakan jumpa pers, seperti selebriti saja—"

Perhatian Jean Kirsctein teralih dari pembicaraan panasnya dengan seseorang di telepon, kala menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang menurutnya bertampang dungu memarkir mobil sembarangan di sisi trotoar.

Jean mengangkat suara, "—hei, jangan parkir di sana! Kau mau mobilmu digeret mesin derek dan dihancurkan tanpa ganti rugi, ya!"

Eren Jaeger menoleh. Berdecak kecil. Memberi tanggapan berupa sorot mata menyepelekan pada pria muda berseragam polisi yang mendelik galak ke arahnya. Eren malas ribut-ribut. Melirik sekali, cukuplah. Lebih baik Ia melamun lagi, atau melihat semut bersalaman di bawah kaki, tidak melayani orang bodoh ...

"Hei, kau tuli, ya!" Polisi muda itu kembali berteriak gemas. "Singkirkan mobilmu! Parkir yang benar! Orang-orang seperti kau ini yang suka membuat jalanan macet!"

"Apa, sih!" Eren menyalak tak kalah galaknya. "Di sini tidak ada plang dilarang parkir! Apa hakmu memaki-maki aku, dasar muka kuda!"

Nah, bukan salah Eren kalau memberi panggilan seenak jidat—_memang wajahnya lonjong mirip kuda jingkrak, kok._ Eren 'kan anak jujur.

"Heh, kurang ajar sekali kau ini."

Jean berjalan cepat ke arah Eren, ekspresinya panas, seolah ingin lekas meremukkan Eren secepat kilat dalam kepalan tangan. Brigadir muda itu berkacak pinggang, mendelik ganas pada Eren yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau ini memang tampang seorang pelanggar peraturan, penduduk sipil sepertimu ini yang sering merepotkan aparat."

"Aparat apa?" balas Eren, memasang tampang _clueless _untuk membuat manusia di depannya makin terkibasi jengkel. "Kau aparat kepolisian? Tidak pantas. Tampangmu itu tampang kriminal. Tidak ada muka-muka orang baik."

"Heh!"

Jean ingin sekali menendang tulang kering bocah bermata hijau itu, kalau saja Eren tidak buru-buru melebarkan matanya dan membentak tanpa ampun, "Kau ini ... sejak kemarin suasana hatiku ini sudah buruk dan kau benar-benar membuat hariku tambah buruk! Aku benci sekali padamu, pergi sana! Dasar pengganggu! Bakteri! Muka kuda! Setan kesiangan! Pergi!"

Dan niat mulia Jean untuk menendang tulang kering Eren berimbas telak karena malah tulang keringnya yang ditendang duluan.

"Aduh! Heh! Apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa menendangku—"

"_Kirsctein!"_

Sial—dirinya lupa belum mematikan telepon. Sekarang orang yang tadi berbicara padanya sedang menuntut sahutan setelah sekian lama dilupakan.

"I-iya, Rivaille-sama. Maaf, ada anak gila mengganggu saya."

_Apa katanya?_

Eren terkesiap.

_Rivaille ... sama?_

Bocah berkulit tan itu mengkerut.

_Apa hubungan si muka kuda ini dengan iblis terkutuk yang semalam hampir menjarah tubuhnya?_

"—ah, ya. Kadang-kadang saya berpikir kalau anak seperti ini berhak untuk kita beri pelajaran, Rivaille-sama."

_Beri pelajaran?_

Bibir merah Eren berubah pucat pasi.

_Kita? Si muka kuda dan orang itu?_

Amarahnya yang tadi berkobar saat perwira muda itu ribut cari masalah tiba-tiba padam jadi sebuntal perasaan penuh ketakutan.

"Ya, selamat siang, Rivaille-sama. Saya akan menemui Anda nanti."

Jean mematikan telepon, melirik bocah yang sudah merosot lesu di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa, heh?" tanyanya heran, dikibaskannya tangan di depan muka Eren yang tampak hilang dalam ruang. "Hei, sadar hei! Tadi marah-marah seperti orang gila, sekarang diam saja seperti orang bingung karena hilang ingatan. Kau ini labil, ya? Atau kau sedang hamil terus kena _moodswings_—gyah! Dasar anak gila!"

Bukan salah Eren kalau merasa wajib menendang Jean untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sudah hentikan, bocah kriminal! Kau mau membunuhku atau apa!"

"Rasakan!" teriak Eren penuh kepuasan.

"Apa-apaan kau—"

"Muka kuda buluk! Untung saja aku bertemu denganmu, jadi aku bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku yang terpendam sejak kemarin. Terima kasih, ya! Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Sialan," Jean memekik penuh dendam, "dosa apa aku harus bertemu dengan anak gila sepertimu, hah!"

"Bukan urusanku. Yang jelas aku senang. Rasakan ini!"

Jean hanya bisa menyumpah-nyumpah saat Eren menendangnya sekali lagi tanpa perasaan.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**A/NOTE**

Sebelumnya saya umumkan dulu hihi, SHEE adalah fanfiksi dua mingguan yang diusahakan apdet setiap _weekend_ antara Sabtu dan Minggu. Kalau kemarin ada yang bertanya siapa OTP saya, er ... OTP saya itu RiRen, tapi saya ngefans berat (sampai maso) sama makhluk ababil bernama Jeanbo. Hahaha

Awal nulis chapter ini saya bimbang (oke ini curhat). Beberapa _reviewers_ menyebutkan gaya bahasa Shee _chapter_ pertama agak susah dimengerti. Setelah baca-baca lagi, saya mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menulis fanfiksi ini dalam bahasa somplak *digampar* dan _yeah,_ tidak seperti Nightshade yang lalu, dimana cinta segitiga _cheesy_ dibungkus dalam kemasan _dark_. Sebuah tantangan tersendiri untuk membuat sebuah fanfiksi _crime_ yang _creamy_, tapi belajar tidak ada salahnya apalagi untuk seorang pemula seperti kiaara. Semoga humornya nggak maksa. Dan perlu diingat, kalaupun ini humor, fanfiksi ini memang sengaja ditulis khusus untuk pembaca dewasa dan diusahakan tetap melaju pada jalur krim. =))

Udahan dulu ya, mau hujan nih /yaterus/

Salam manis selalu, sampai jumpa di Shee chapter 3.

_._

_._


	3. Dream Machine

Terima kasih kepada ...

**Alep, Zora Fujoshi, timunhshs, Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2, , Dark Kitsune 9, ZuraDraconis, Orzz, Typeacety95, Princess Love Naru is Nay, akashi waifu, ColdGreen, ELLE HANA, widi orihara, alfi rivai, babyberrypie, 137km, Horetata, rururei,** dan semua yang sudah bersedia mampir membaca. :D

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

_A RivaEreJean Fanfiction written by kiaara_

**SHEE**

R18, Romance/Crime/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

.

.

Chapter 3

Dream Machine

.

.

**::Stohess District, September 25. 11.34 AM::**

Jean Kirsctein merasa tak nyaman. Begitu lambat Ia menyadari Eren Jaeger yang sudah bosan menendang ternyata lebih tertarik pada semiran mulus punggung sepatu ketimbang pada dirinya.

"Hei, anak gila—"

Memang tidak semua orang beruntung mendapat kesempatan untuk berkenalan. Terlebih, memang tidak ada tawaran manis dari sang lawan bicara untuk mengetahui nama masing-masing dalam sebuah jabatan tangan.

"—kau ini kenapa? Kau sepertinya sedang ... depresi."

Eren masih diam saja. Tidak memaki lagi. Apalagi minta maaf.

Di mata penasaran Jean, Ia seperti boneka mekanik yang silinder baterainya tiba-tiba dicopot. Sang polisi muda tidak ingin terpaku. Namun entah kenapa dirinya juga tidak mau luput mengamati. Keheranan Jean menjalar liar. Apakah sebegitunya eksistensinya tiada di mata bocah itu, sampai-sampai keberadaannya seolah tidak lebih baik dari sudut tumpul pucuk sepatu?

_Yeah,_ Jean bersilang lengan. Tidak mengheningkan cipta, tapi diam. Tinggal menunggu saja pemuda di depannya menjambak rambut dengan sebuah gerakan barbar. Kemudian berteriak histeris, mengucurkan air dari kedua lubang mata, meninju udara, meludahinya, lalu bergulung-gulung bagai pasta dadar di atas aspal—brigadir muda itu merasa dirinya harus bersiap-siap mengingat nomor rumah sakit jiwa terdekat, segera.

Jean mengamati lagi.

Sabar menanti—kapan sekiranya sakit jiwa sang makhluk _brunette_ akan meledak kumat sebelum Ia diperkenankan untuk meringkusnya?

Eren Jeager masih belum mengangkat dagu. Bayangan lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak terperangkap dalam guyuran matahari.

Pemuda bermata hijau menatap hampa, membenturkan proyeksi mata pada tekstur kasar setapak jalanan. Ia mengisi lamunan dengan mantra pembuat lupa—Rivaille yang jahat itu, jangan sampai bisa menemuinya lagi. Apalagi bersama polisi galak ini, bisa-bisa dirinya akan mati muda.

Hening. Angin musim semi berhembus tipis bagai selembar kapas.

Eren menarik napas. Ketakutannya terhadap orang asing menjalar sporadis. Ada geliat aneh berdenyut di balik rusuk. Belum juga tamat setelah kejadian kiamat personal tadi malam, Ia masih dibayangi gambaran-gambaran meresahkan. Sangat sesak, menjijikkan.

Kenangan buruk semalam di memori Eren diarsipkan sebagai gumpal-gumpal belatung. Rivaille menjerang suasana hatinya sampai habis—hingga Ia merasa sebegini gamang menghadapi semua orang.

... bahkan yang sebenarnya tidak terlibat sekalipun jadi tampak mengancam.

Apa sebegitu mudahnya Ia trauma?

Bersilang lengan, Eren menyandarkan diri di badan mobil Armin.

Benar, dirinya memang sudah berhasil menendang polisi ini berkali-kali. Ada kepuasan, meskipun cuma kuasi. Tapi itu tidak cukup karena musuh sejati dalam dendamnya adalah Rivaille, lelaki asing yang jadi sutradara untuk mimpi buruknya tadi malam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jean merendahkan hati untuk bertanya—hanya karena keheranan, bukan karena peduli. Ah, tidak. Sama sekali Ia tidak peduli, meskipun jika saja bocah bermata zamrud itu tiba-tiba lari ke tengah jalan minta ditabrak moncong bus listrik, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Kalau mau bunuh diri sebaiknya cari tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai agar tidak menarik perhatian, jangan di sini—AH, SIALAN KAU! TADI MENENDANGKU SEKARANG MENGINJAK KAKIKU!"

"Ya. Mati sajalah kau dengan tenang." Pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu terang-terangan mendengus marah. Kemudian berbalik badan dan pergi. Meninggalkan Jean sekaligus mobil Armin yang masih terparkir sembarangan di sisi trotoar.

"Hei kau mau ke mana? Singkirkan dulu mobilmu sebelum kugeret ke tempat sampah! Oi!"

_Terserah._ Eren pun tidak tahu langkah buru-buru itu akan membawanya ke mana. Mungkin pilihan terbaik adalah mencari kotak mesin penjual minuman dan mendapatkan jus kalengan berkalori tinggi untuk mengguyur mesin otak yang sudah menderu-deru kepanasan.

Eren menggali saku jaket, mencari beberapa keping koin licin.

"Di mana tadi kusimpan ..."

Namun, sial. Niatnya keburu diringkus oleh panggilan masuk dari Hanji Zoe yang dengan semena-mena langsung menjerit di telinga Eren tanpa perasaan. Mengeluh diam-diam, Eren memencet tombol terima panggilan dengan seperempat hati. "Halo, Hanji-san—"

"_Ereeen! Kau sudah mendapatkan keterangan dari inspektur ganteng itu? Kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik 'kan, Eren?"_

_Sungguh_—Eren refleks menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak dan menghela napas lelah—_aku butuh sumbat telinga, kalau perlu akan kupasang bertumpuk-tumpuk potongan gabus kedap suara._

"Saya—"

"_Jangan sampai kalah dengan buletin lain lho, Eren! Kalau perlu dapatkan keterangan langsung secara privat dari mereka yang terlibat. Tajuk-tajuk berita yang dimuat dalam _The Projector_ harus kita usahakan selalu tampil eksklusif! Ingat slogan kita, ya! Perspektif yang tepat akan menjadi simbol bahasa yang mempengaruhi opini publik~"_

Dalam jengahnya, Eren melihat ada bola lampu menyala dalam kepala. Pikiran semrawut itu lenyap temporer. Ia biarkan Hanji terus berceloteh, sementara penjuru matanya terlempar pada pemuda berseragam polisi yang kini sibuk berjongkok, membersihkan punggung sepatu dengan selembar tisu.

" _... aku ingin masyarakat bisa ikut memandang dunia dari perspektif redaksi kita, Ereeen."_

_OK, gampang saja._

Hanji Zoe akan segera mendapatkan keinginannya yang menggebu itu.

Eren berbalik. Melupakan jus buah dan koin dalam genggaman yang telah diselundupkan lagi baik-baik ke dalam ceruk jaket.

Ah. Lelaki bertampang kuda tiba-tiba jadi tampak menarik baginya. Mungkin dengan sedikit bermanis-manis Ia tidak perlu mengorbankan Armin terjebak lebih lama dalam kerumunan.

Eren menyeringai samar. Kadang-kadang mengambil jalan pintas tidak ada salahnya.

" _... halo, Eren? Kau mendengarkan aku, 'kan? Kau sudah mendapatkan rekaman hasil wawancaranya? Halooo! Jawab, nak!"_

"Segera, Hanji-san," cetus Eren tanpa pikir panjang. Matanya bertumbuk dengan mata tajam Jean. "Saya akan segera membawakan laporan terbaik untuk Anda."

Tercengang. Jean Kirsctein yang masih bertahan di posisinya semula mengerutkan kening. Heran melihat 'si anak gila' mendekat dengan ekspresi wajah yang perlahan mulai tampak berbeda—apakah _jade_ itu jadi berubah bersinar-sinar setelah tadi menyala lebih kusam dari celana dalam yang terlalu lama direndam?

Jean curiga ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya.

"Saya akan segera mendapatkan hasil wawancara yang paling eksklusif untuk _The Projector. _Anda tunggu saja di kantor. Selamat siang, Hanji-san._"_ Pembicaraannya dengan Hanji ditutup melalui seulas janji penuh keyakinan yang dibalas dengan teriakan bersemangat oleh bosnya yang _freak_ itu.

Eren mematikan langkah tepat di hadapan Jean yang tengah berjongkok ksatria menapak aspal datar.

"Kenapa kau?" Polisi itu mendelik curiga, meremas tisunya, melemparkan gumpalan itu sembarangan hingga melesak masuk ke dalam lubang sanitasi air. "Tadi marah-marah seperti monster dan sekarang cengar-cengir seperti orang lupa ingatan ... Kau ini berkepribadian ganda atau apa?" tuduhnya.

Sebuah senyum artifisial—Eren ingin muntah, ternyata Ia bisa juga jadi bintang drama—tersungging untuk lelaki menyebalkan yang kini memandangnya dengan tampang curiga.

"Kau ini ...," Jean mengangkat mata, menyisir sekujur tubuh Eren, "waras, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," cetus Eren kaku, sebuah anggukan terlambat Ia berikan untuk membuat ekspresinya terlihat lebih natural. "Sebenarnya ..." Eren ikut berjongkok di depan Jean. Mata bulat besarnya menyorot jinak. Ditumpukannya pucuk dagu di atas lutut. Tungkainya berpeluk hangat terhimpit lengan yang mengikat. "Aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

Di mata Jean, posisi serbamanis Eren serupa anak TK tekun mengamati siput dan kadal lomba lari di pinggir ladang.

"Aku sedang depresi karena bosku mengancam akan memecatku kalau aku tidak mendapatkan keterangan dari kepolisian tentang insiden penggrebekan tempat lokalisasi di Chlorba semalam ...," dusta itu mengalir dari bibir Eren selancar semburan ejakulasi. "Kupikir akan sangat percuma kalau aku ikut berdesak-desakan dengan manusia sebanyak itu. Jadi, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Pak Polisi."

Bengong. Jean butuh waktu sekitar setengah menit untuk terdiam sebelum akhirnya Ia terkekeh penuh penghinaan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Tadi menendangku dan sekarang setelah malas melihat gerombolan wartawan sebanyak itu kau ingin mencoba memanfaatkan aku! Bah, pergi saja kau yang jauh! Biarkan mobilmu di sini dan akan kugeret dengan mesin derek! Tidak ada untungnya aku membantu bocah gila sepertimu, yang ada aku bisa ikut jadi gila!" umpatnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Kau bayar pun aku tidak akan sudi memberikanmu koneksi pada komandanku, tahu! Wawancara saja sendiri!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, kok!"

Tapi, bukan Eren namanya kalau terlahir untuk jadi manusia pengalah.

"Aku bukan ingin meminta koneksi pada atasanmu," matanya menyorot serius, "aku ingin mewawancaraimu!"

"Heh?" Ujung bibir Jean tertarik ke atas. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak sedang bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak terang-terangan memijat pelipis. "Aku tidak pernah berminat jadi selebriti. Jadi terima kasih atas penawarannya, bocah dungu! Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya langsung.

"Aduh, bukan begitu." Eren menarik lengan Jean. Kasar memaksanya berdiri. "Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau lama-lama denganmu kalau tidak terpaksa begini—"

"Ada ya orang sepertimu," Jean mendelik kesal, "merayu tapi menghina!"

"Baik, baik! Kutraktir minum, OK? Er, begini saja ... "

Eren mengedar pandang sembarangan. Sorot matanya berakhir pada bangunan tiga tingkat bercat salem yang menjulang penuh tipuan di seberang jalan—Eren menyipit. Jika tidak masuk ke dalam, orang awam tentu tidak tahu bahwa suasana setenang kamar perawan akan digantikan oleh dentuman musik progresif yang terus berbunyi tanpa tahu siang dan malam.

_La Cruisa_ selalu bisa menyembunyikan geraman dan desahan erotis di balik tembok tebal penuh isolator suara. Eren belum pernah masuk, tapi setidak-tidaknya Ia yakin tempat itu akan sama saja dengan pub yang muncul dalam film-film _blockbuster _yang biasa Armin sewa setiap akhir minggu.

"Bagaimana? _Bubble tea,_ sepotong _blueberry jello_ atau apa saja yang kau mau," tawar Eren sembari diam-diam memuji dirinya sendiri yang ternyata bisa juga berakting sok ramah. "Mutualisme saja, OK?" desaknya.

Jean terpaksa menangkupkan tapak tangannya di depan bibir. "Kau ini polos atau sok polos," ucapnya sambil menahan tawa, "aku baru tahu di _La Cruisa _menjual _bubble tea_ dan _blueberry jello_. Sini aku tunjukkan isi tempat yang kau maksudkan itu, anak kecil. Sepertinya mata hijaumu benar-benar perlu kunodai dengan kekejaman dunia."

Jean berbalik, berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Eh?"

Eren belum beranjak, teringkus dalam keheranannya sendiri.

"Ayo."

Mata bulatnya mengerjap sekali. Mengapa menatap punggung lelaki berseragam itu dari belakang seakan menghipnotis dirinya untuk bergegas mengejar?

.

.

.

**::Stohess District, September 25. 12.45 PM::**

Seorang pria bertopi dengan gigi ternoda nikotin menghadang mereka di pangkal lorong pintu masuk.

"Maaf, identitas Anda berdua."

Dari belakang, Eren memerhatikan Jean tanpa tidak banyak bicara. Pemuda yang berdiri di depan ringan mengangkat tangan, membiarkan tongkat pendeteksi logam menyusuri tubuh dan menyerah setelah tidak ada piranti apapun yang bisa membuat benda itu meringkik berkelip-kelip.

Jean menyerahkan kartu identitas. Kemudian tanpa diminta, Ia melucuti kancing kemeja seragamnya satu-persatu.

Eren masih mengamati dalam diam. Garmen biru gelap di tubuh Jean lolos, menyisakan selembar kaus katun tipis berwarna abu-abu terang melekati tubuh tegapnya seperti kulit kedua.

"Titip, ya, _Sir_. Aku tidak mau memakai seragam di dalam."

Menelan ludah tanpa sadar, Eren melihat sendiri bagaimana otot lengan Jean terkonstruksi sempurna di balik dermis ketat berwarna kecokelatan. Menyaksikan seperti apa otot pektoral imbas latihan rutin tercetak jelas di dada Jean yang sebidang batu. Eren bergidik. Setiap pahatan tubuh pemuda berhelai _sienna_ seakan kuat untuk semalaman dipanjati perempuan.

Si rambut cokelat gelap berpaling wajah—tentu Ia tidak ada alasan iri dengan tubuh kekar lelaki sombong itu. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk angkat barbel di _gym_ pada akhir pekan. Mungkin Ia akan mengajak Armin atau yang lain. Atau bisa saja Ia akan berlatih berdua dengan Mikasa yang bodinya bahkan lebih perkasa dari binaragawati kelas dunia.

Eren menggigiti kuku jempol, menunggu.

Jujur saja, melihat Jean dengan pelapis tubuh yang sebegitu minim membuatnya kacau. Ah, bagaimana bisa orang lain punya perawakan gagah begitu, sementara dirinya selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa harus terlahir dengan bokong empuk yang justru sangat mengundang untuk jadi santapan kesepian? Dunia ini memang tidak adil.

" ... sekalian pinjam topinya, _Sir_. Adik saya butuh perlindungan berlapis. Ia baru pertama kali masuk ke tempat seperti ini."

Eren merengut ketika mendadak pundaknya ditepuk oleh tangan besar Jean. Topi beraroma parfum murahan yang menyengat sudah bertengger indah di atas kepalanya. Jean melesakkan benda berwarna hitam kusam itu hingga hampir membuat pandangan Eren terhalangi.

"Aku adikmu?" tapi dalam keadaan apapun Eren selalu sempat memprotes. "Enak saj—"

"Ah, jangan sungkan-sungkan, anak muda." Pria yang baru saja dijarah topinya oleh Jean malah terkekeh-kekeh sendiri melihat Eren yang tiba-tiba meriang. "Memang biasa pasangan sejenis seperti kalian mengaku kakak beradik, tapi saya juga sudah hapal kalau pengunjung seperti kalian ini sebenarnya sedang berkencan. Masuklah, selamat bersenang-senang."

Seakan ujung saraf pendengarnya disetrum listrik ribuan Volt, Eren langsung menyalak tak terima, "APA ANDA BILANG? KAMI BUKAN SEDANG KENCAN! AKU TAHU NAMANYA SAJA TID—"

"Shh! Diamlah, bocah gila!" Jean berbisik. Ia menarik tangan Eren, meremas jemari-jemari panjang itu kencang hingga pemiliknya meringis, kemudian berkata dengan nada senang yang dibuat-buat. "Ah, ya, ya, terima kasih atas pengertiannya, _Sir_. Kekasih saya ini memang sangat impulsif dan pemarah, maklum sejak dulu hobinya cuma bermanja-manja pada saya, jarang menghadapi orang lain," Jean nyengir, menggaruk tengkuk belakang, "kami masuk dulu kalau begitu."

Eren baru saja ingin menendang Jean untuk yang ke—entah sudah keberapa—sekian kalinya lagi, kalau saja tenaga Jean tidak lebih kuat untuk memaksanya mengimitasi langkah mengikuti dirinya.

"Lepas, muka kuda!" Di sepanjang lorong dengan lampu kelam berwarna hijau kekuningan, Eren terus berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. "Apa maksudmu kita berkencan! Aku tidak sudi!"

Tapi rengekan penuh amarahnya seolah tidak pernah dipedulikan oleh lelaki itu.

"Jangan menggandengku begini! Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri! Kau ini tidak tahu sopan santun!"

"Diam! _Bakayarou!_ Kau hampir membuatku kena masalah tahu!" Jean sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak membentak. Suara meningginya membuat Eren yang berjalan dengan posisi lebih di belakang hanya bisa memandang jeri bercampur jengkel.

"Mereka itu tidak terlalu percaya pada polisi!" ujar Jean gemas, "Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa masuk tanpa dipersulit!"

"Tapi ... Lebih baik aku pulang daripada dibilang _gay!_" balas Eren.

"Ya, sudah! Pulang sana! Siapa peduli kau!"

Genggaman tangan itu terlempar ke udara.

Eren bebas. Tapi ... terlambat.

Mata bulat berwarna _emerald_ tiba-tiba melebar menyibak gemerlap ruangan.

Lorong tanpa ornamen berlampu hijau kekuningan sudah berganti dengan spektrum lampu jutaan warna yang menelan keduanya di lambung bangunan persegi, siap mengaduk-aduk mereka dalam ruang simulakrum bernama mesin mimpi, dengan hingar bingar musik keras adiktif yang siap memecahkan gendang telinga dalam setiap dentumannya.

"A-ano."

Tanpa sadar Eren merapatkan diri di samping Jean.

_La Cruisa_ adalah sisi dunia yang kontras dengan tumpukan kertas, buku sketsa, dan botol tinta isi ulang yang lekat ditemuinya di kantor setiap hari.

Eren tidak mau jadi anak kucing hilang di tempat asing sendirian.

.

.

.

**::Trost District, September 25. 1.03 PM::**

Layar sentuh telepon genggam di tangan Rivaille mengedip pelan saat pola kunci tombol bergarisnya terbuka.

Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Berhadapan tangguh dengan selembar kaca besar berpinggiran silikat yang menempel pada dinding. Handuk putih bersihnya masih terbalut di pinggang. Rambut hitam menjatuhkan tetesan air beraroma sampo maskulin membasahi lantai berkarpet jingga wortel di bawah kaki.

Baru saja Ia ingin berpakaian, tapi matanya sudah tidak tahan untuk melihat lagi apa yang tersimpan dalam kartu memori ponselnya ...

Lagi.

Rivaille—setakjub apapun—tidak akan pernah berdecak.

Mata obsidian lelaki gagah itu menembus tajam pada satu titik. Menyeringai seperseratus milimeter. Foto-foto seperti ini tidak akan berpengaruh besar untuk dirinya, tapi pasti bisa menikam jantung seekor anak ayam yang hobi melarikan diri.

Lumayan.

Perlahan Rivaille menyentuh hamparan hablur multikromatik. Ujung jarinya menikam pergerakan gambar ke samping. Tampak di layar, dirinya yang tengah memeluk bengis dalam padatan nafsu siap meledak, dan seorang pemuda bermata hijau sebagai korban dengan wajah meronta berusaha menahan kemejanya yang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk ditanggalkan.

Ada 3 definisi operasional untuk foto yang bahkan terlihat lebih bercahaya daripada kerjap kandelar—panas, seksi, sensual.

Pria dingin itu lagi-lagi tidak menyeringai meski isi kepalanya tengah sibuk berpendapat.

Layar itu kembali bergeser ke kanan.

Kali ini tampak potret dirinya sedang menjarah dada polos anak itu dengan kecup-kecup menghujam.

"Tidak buruk." Rivaille tidak tahu apa yang terlukis di otaknya, tapi gambar-gambar amoral seperti ini agaknya terlalu sederhana untuk menyulut keributan—malah seakan memberi inspirasi baginya yang sudah berhari-hari terlalu penat bekerja. Terserah adegan tidak senonoh seperti ini diabadikan, semua omong kosong dunia baginya tak lebih ringkih dari sepotong biskuit kalengan.

Rivaille menjauhkan persegi panjang tipis itu hingga terbaring melesak di bawah bantal.

Gambar selanjutnya adalah dirinya yang sudah melucuti baju anak itu sampai telanjang. Rivaille sudah terlalu hapal setelah berulang-ulang melihat dan menekuni, agaknya Ia perlu memindahkan koleksi berharganya ke dalam folder betulan.

Lelaki itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jari terbuka. Sekilas dirinya di foto terlihat seperti pemerkosa—tapi, tidak masalah. Susah juga menghapus gambar-gambar itu dari pikirannya. Semua tercetak jelas seperti diinjeksi paksa ke dalam memori melalui spuit penjelajah intravena. Mungkin lebih baik Ia simpan koleksi indahnya sebagai hiburan pengantar tidur nanti malam atau sebagai teman bermain _body lotion_ saat sedang senggang.

Lelaki itu menjatuhkan handuk, menarik selembar celana dan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dari sela-sela tumpukan garmen dalam lemari.

Detik itu Ia mendengar bel rumahnya mendendangkan bunyi sanggit pelan.

_Siapa orang pedalaman yang berani memilih waktu kunjungan saat jam makan siang?_

Meneruskan berpakaian, Rivaille tidak tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju ruang depan. Dan benar saja, ketika Ia sudah sampai di balik pintu dan meraih kenop dengan tarikan bertenaga, tidak ada siapapun menunggu di sana sebagai tamu untuknya.

_Tidak ada orang._

Lelaki itu menyipitkan mata.

_Paket? _Biner granit kelam Rivaille akhirnya berakhir dengan terlempar jatuh pada kotak kardus yang teronggok di atas keset kaki.

_Apa ini?_

Ia tidak membawa benda itu ke dalam rumah. Dengan tatapan tanpa minat, lima jari kanannya mencungkil membuka—Rivaille tidak berjengit. Masih memandang dengan sorot mata beku yang mampu membuat materi sekecil apapun jadi merasa terabaikan.

Rivaille yakin apa yang dilihatnya adalah sepotong celana dalam berkerak darah, serta segumpal daging penuh lemak dan kelenjar.

_Ingin coba membuatku jijik?_ Rivaille mendengus jengah. _Otot berputing ini bahkan terlalu biasa._

Berdecak, dengan gerakan santai tangan kekar itu memindahkan 'hadiah' untuknya ke mulut bak sampah yang berdiri gendut di samping pagar kawat. Setangkai kayu kering yang kebetulan tergeletak di kebun kecilnya digunakan untuk melesakkan benda itu semakin dalam hingga bercampur bersama serpihan daun tua dan ranting-ranting.

Rivaille menyalakan kran air yang melengkung di samping jajaran bonsai dan dafodil. Berpikir anarkistis—mungkin paket yang datang bisa sekalian ikut dikomposkan.

Lelaki itu membasuh tangan dengan sabun cair antiseptik, membusakannya hingga meluber sekian menit. Memastikan bakteri-bakteri berbulu getar di gigir-gigir garis tangan mati kepayahan, kemudian mengamati sekeliling.

Pucuk-pucuk tumbuhan berbatang lunak sudah mulai bersemi—mungkin kegiatan menariknya untuk melihat foto anak ayam sambil berdelusi panas harus ditangguhkan dulu untuk sore nanti.

Rivaille punya banyak penghuni kebun yang butuh ditaburi pupuk nitrogen hari ini.

.

.

.

**::Stohess District, September 25. 1.05 PM::**

Eren belum pernah mendengar suara denting botol yang saling bergesekan sebanyak itu.

_La Cruisa_ secara definitif sebenarnya bukan tempat yang menakutkan. Suasana pub dengan gaya rancang bangunan berbau modern kontemporer itu justru mirip seperti panggung teatrikal.

Jean membiarkan pemuda bermata hijau berjalan lebih dulu. Pandangan mata Eren bersilang-silang. Ia terjebak di tengah ruangan dalam guyuran lampu _high_ _energy_ yang menjelujur di atas tubuhnya dengan sorot berani tapi elegan.

Perlahan, Jean menariknya masuk lebih dalam. Dinding-dinding _glossy_ bertatahkan kaca-kaca fiolaks bebas alkali memberikan jutaan hamburan partikel biru yang membuatnya seakan siap tertelan kapanpun dalam nuansa ilusi. Sebuah layar _LED_ selebar enam tubuh orang dewasa berbaring memberikan tontonan kabaret bisu sekumpulan wanita berpakaian minimal dengan _make up_ setebal coran tembok batu bata.

Eren tenggelam dalam pertunjukan lampu yang menyorot dari setiap sudut. Telinganya tidak diperkenankan lepas dari dentum musik bernada toksik yang mengerucutkan pendengaran hanya kepada satu nada.

Lelaki berambut _sienna_ menariknya menuju _bar counter_. Memesankan segelas _fuzzy screw_ dan es batu berbentuk cincin dalam wadah aluminium mungil beserta penjepitnya.

Eren naik di atas kursi tinggi. Kakinya menggantung, tidak bisa menyentuh lantai. Ia tidak banyak bicara. Tidak begitu tertarik dengan bartender yang sedang menyuguhkan atraksi melempar_ shaker_ di depan sana.

"Kau kebelet buang air besar atau apa?" bertanya dramatik, Jean bisa melihat pemuda itu tampak begitu canggung. Seakan suasana penuh sensasi ini bersifat patologis untuk kepalanya yang belum tercemari racun apa-apa. "Apa lebih baik keluar saja sekarang?" tawarnya waswas. "Ekspresi wajahmu sudah mirip teroris yang sedang mempertimbangkan niat untuk mengebom tempat ini."

Eren menggeleng. Menarik gelas _highball_ yang disodorkan Jean kepadanya dengan gerakan ragu-ragu. Ia bukan penikmat alkohol yang baik—sesedikit apapun kadarnya—dan rasanya Ia sudah ingin berjengit saat pucuk bibirnya baru saja bersentuhan dengan pinggiran gelas yang diputari dengan irisan buah tropis berwarna terang.

Roman muka Eren berubah tegang. Ramuan jus jeruk, buah persik dan vodka tetap saja mengombak lambat dalam keadaan penuh tanpa coba disesap.

Ia belum juga berani meneguk cairan berwarna jingga fantastik itu.

Jean mengamatinya terdiam sekian lama, kemudian mengambil kotak rokok dari dalam saku dan mengigit sebatang di sela cepitan bibir.

"Hei," Ia memanggil lagi, menyalakan ujung rokoknya dengan pemantik, santai menghembuskan kepulan asap yang pertama. "Kau serius takut, ya? Padahal datang ke tempat seperti ini berdua seorang laki-laki yang bahkan kau tidak tahu namanya pun kau berani," ujarnya.

Eren terkesiap. _Benar juga, kenapa sejak tadi sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku untuk bertanya siapa namanya?_

"Siapa namamu?" Eren melirik, sibuk menjentik-jentikkan ujung jari ke sisi gelas yang mulai tampak berembun. "Kuharap aku mendapat jawaban nama yang normal-normal saja, bukan nama komersil seperti _Noah Calhoun_, _Peter Parker_ atau semacam itu," sambungnya seraya mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak, aku cukup bangga dengan nama dan margaku," polisi di sampingnya kembali menghembuskan asap tembakau mengepuli udara.

Eren menutup mulut, terbatuk pelan.

"Namaku Jean Kirsctein ...," sebuah kartu nama disodorkannya di samping gelas tinggi bermahkota kuning sitrun, "dan apa kau memang sebegitu sucinya sampai kenapa aroma rokok saja sampai terbatuk-batuk begitu?" tanyanya sambil berkerut kening.

"Tidak, kau pikir aku apa." Eren baru ingat untuk melepas topi, kali ini Ia memandang Jean langsung ke sasaran, mengambil kartu namanya dan memasukkan benda persegi panjang kaku itu ke dalam saku. "Aku juga laki-laki, sama sepertimu. Tolong jangan diragukan."

"Masa?" Jean memutar bola mata, memperlihatkan tampang geli. "Kau molek begitu."

"Apa kau bilang?" Eren mendelik. "Jangan sembarangan kau."

"Buktikan saja kalau kau memang punya androgen."

Merasa harga dirinya disengat, Eren mengambil batang rokok dalam cepitan bibir Jean dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

Ia melirik ke samping, Jean tampak menyeringai kecil menatapnya.

Eren berusaha tenang, meskipun tiba-tiba ada sensasi aneh turun seperti mengaduk isi perutnya setelah menimbulkan gerak peristaltik imajinatif yang merangkak turun menerjuni liang esofagus.

Untuk beberapa detik, pemuda polos itu berusaha mengingkari betapa asap beracun itu sesak menginvasi rongga dada, mengotori paru-paru dengan sel-sel sehat yang mulai tercemari oleh pekatnya sensasi bahan-bahan kimia.

Kalau boleh jujur, ingin benar rasanya Eren terbatuk dan meludah saat itu juga. Sebagai reaksi refleks bagi dadanya yang kepayahan mendapatkan sergapan koloid asing, materi yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah dikenali oleh kantung membran udara dalam toraksnya.

Tapi Ia bertahan, tidak boleh tampak payah di hadapan si muka kuda bodoh itu ...

Tanpa perhitungan, Eren menghembuskan kepulan nikotin dan tar persis di wajah Jean yang sedang terbengong keheranan.

"_See?"_

Polisi itu mengerjap, tidak terbatuk atau berdeham. Matanya menghujam pada kerucut bibir merah yang meniup udara solid dengan hembusan pelan.

Di mata Jean Kirsctein gerakan bibir Eren Jaeger terlihat begitu ...

... Sensual.

"Sudah lihat sendiri, 'kan? Masih menganggap aku suci?" si pemuda berdarah Jerman berkata menantang seraya menyeringai licik. "Aku juga bisa bertarung denganmu di atas ring tinju. Jadi jangan sok jagoan, dasar muka kuda."

Ia mengembalikan rokok ke sela-sela cepitan bibir Jean. Belum sempat si brigadir menjawab omongan judes Eren yang tampak mengundang di matanya, Jean bergidik merasakan jemari-jemari lentik bercat kuku merah meraba ritmis tengkuk dan lehernya dari arah belakang.

"Sendirian saja?"

Eren yang duduk di sampingnya hanya mengangkat mata sejenak, jeri memerhatikan betapa pakaian yang dipakai wanita yang berniat menggoda Jean hanya serupa perca-perca kain. Ia kemudian membuang pandang ke arah sekelompok tamu berdasi yang asyik main _blackjack_ di lingkaran sofa minimalis beberapa meter di samping kiri mereka.

"Er ... saya bersama dengan orang ini, kok. Maaf, _Miss_. Mungkin lain kali."

Membiarkan Jean salah tingkah sendiri saat menolak perempuan penghibur itu, sebisa mungkin tanpa melukai perasaannya—Eren mengangkat ujung bibir sedikit, baru sadar kalau lelaki di sampingnya ternyata lumayan sensitif.

"Kita bisa minum sama-sama, apa enaknya kau minum berdua dengan temanmu yang juga laki-laki?"

Eren membatin ngilu, mungkin wanita itu pelacur baru. Bukankah tadi kata Pak Tua yang di depan, tempat ini sering menerima tamu—Eren bergidik—teman kencan sejenis?

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya saya ke sini hanya untuk mengobrol." Jean mengelus punggung tangan wanita itu, mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kulit mulus beraroma losion lavender. "Mungkin lain kali, _Miss_."

"Ayolah, satu gelas dua gelas juga cukup."

Jean masih mempertahankan senyuman penuh kepura-puraan, membuat Eren semakin muak bahkan hanya untuk sekadar melirik. Ekspresi wajah yang palsu sekali. Eren ingin melempar muka si kuda dengan seember es batu.

"Atau aku harus mencopot baju atasku dulu agar Anda tertarik?"

_Bodoh_, Eren hampir tertawa. Ia menggaruk keningnya, menelusupkan jari ke dalam juntai-juntai poni. _Tidak adakah orang lain yang lebih menarik untuk digoda selain Jean Kirsctein?_

" ... cobalah dulu."

"Maaf," lagi-lagi Eren mendengar suara penolakan dari Jean. "Tapi saya tidak tertarik dengan—"

Mata Eren melebar, Jean menarik pinggangnya mendekat hingga kursi mereka berdua meluncur saling mendekat. Lutut Eren hampir membentur lutut Jean kalau saja pundaknya tidak ditahan oleh sepasang tangan kekar yang mencengkeramnya dengan sebuah sergapan intensif.

"Maaf, _Miss._ Tapi aku tidak tertarik pada wanita. Hanya pemuda cantik ini yang kuinginkan ... "

Eren mematung sebeku pualam saat suara Jean mulai berdesir lembut menyapu telinganya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Pipi keduanya hampir saling bergesekan. Jean menjilat cuping telinganya dengan gesekan lidah seduktif. "Kau belum memberitahu namamu, ngomong-ngomong."

Eren menelan ludah. Rasa tembakau itu ternyata sebegitu lekatnya menempel di tenggorokan. Rasanya kelu, sangat tidak nyaman, dan ... membuatnya gugup. Darah mendesir hebat hingga mencapai pucuk kepala. Eren tidak tahu harus berpegangan pada apa.

"Eren," pemuda polos itu akhirnya menjawab meskipun dengan suara sekaku robot, "namaku Eren Jaeger."

"Eren Jaeger," ulang Jean—Ia sekilas sempat melirik perempuan penghibur yang sudah menyingkir karena jijik dan geram—kemudian menyentuhkan jarinya lembut ke bibir Eren. "Kau mau melantai denganku, Eren?" tawarnya.

Mata _jade _yang tadinya hanya menatap kosong seperti terhipnotis itu tiba-tiba memfokus. Entah baru dihantam tengkuk oleh malaikat atau semacamnya, Eren seakan tersadar jika baru saja diperlakukan secara abnormal oleh Jean Kirsctein yang notabenenya juga laki-laki!

Mendadak Ia mendorong kursinya menjauh dengan energi penuh. Meloncat turun dari kursi, tangannya meraih gelas tinggi _fuzzy screw_ yang belum sempat diteguk meskipun cuma setetes.

"Maaf, kapan-kapan saja wawancaranya," ucap Eren dengan senyuman judas penuh kepalsuan. "Aku pulang dulu, permisi."

Dan Jean hanya bisa terpaku dengan gigi bergemeletuk di depan _bar counter,_ ketika Eren Jeager dengan langkah santai meninggalkannya setelah menyiramkan air alkoholik beraroma jeruk pekat hingga rata membasahi kaus tipis dan celana seragam Jean.

Mungkin Jean harus membuat catatan mental untuk membuat perhitungan kapan-kapan.

"Awas kau." Polisi muda itu menggeram.

Jangan kira hanya karena tampangnya manis minta dijilat, Eren Jaeger tidak berhak untuk diberi pelajaran!

.

.

.

**::Stohess District, September 26, 05.40 AM::**

Pagi yang terlalu hening dari pagi rata-rata.

Eren Jaeger terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Engg—" Digeliatkan tubuhnya sedikit, kakinya bergerak menendang_ bed cover_ yang semalaman ditutupkan sembarangan ke sekujur tubuh hingga menutupi dagu.

Rangsang pertama yang ditangkap oleh indranya bukan tempias sinar mentari pagi melainkan kepulan uap kopi moka encer buatan Armin.

Eren menggeliat sekali lagi. Sudut matanya meretak sedikit, dilihatnya Armin sedang serius menatap layar komputer jinjing di samping lampu berdiri. Dua cangkir kopi yang tampaknya masih baru didudukkan si pirang tenang di atas tatakan.

Saking seriusnya, Armin bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sahabatnya sudah hampir setengah menit terbangun dan menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau kenapa?" Eren akhirnya memecah hening. Mendirikan bantal pada sandaran ranjang untuk dijadikan penumpu punggung. "Tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena aku menginap di apartemenmu, ya? Tenang saja, aku akan pulang sehabis mencicipi sarapan sehat buatanmu—kaserol keju kentang, nasi panas, dan sup krim jamur, tidak keberatan 'kan kau memasak untukku, Armin?" Eren berkata jenaka, kemudian terkekeh sendiri sambil sengaja membunyikan decak nikmat di mulutnya.

"Tidak, Eren," jawab Armin lesu. "Malah aku sudah memasak lebih banyak untuk sarapan kita."

_Aneh._

Kali ini Eren benar-benar menoleh. Nada suara Armin terdengar mengambang, seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah diperdebatkan di dalam pikirannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Eren heran. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu," tebaknya.

"Un. Sebenarnya ... Iya." Armin berdiri, mengangkat komputer jinjingnya, kemudian berjalan di atas hamparan lantai parket dengan bertelanjang kaki. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Eren. Sebelum ... s-sebelum kau mendapatkan masalah dengan Hanji-san dan teman-teman di kantor."

"Kenapa memangnya? Masalah apa?" Terperanjat, duduk Eren langsung menegak. "Memangnya aku kenapa, Armin?" tanyanya dengan mimik resah, tidak siap menerima kejutan di pagi setenang ini.

"K-kau lihat saja sendiri, Eren ... aku bingung menjelaskannya."

Eren terpaku, tidak bisa menebak apa yang kelihatan begitu mengganggu pikiran Armin. Sahabatnya, si pirang itu, tidak banyak bicara lagi. Hanya meletakkan perangkat komputer tipisnya di atas pangkuan Eren. Menyuruh pemuda itu melihat sendiri.

Eren menggerakkan kursor, lampu kristal _LCD _yang tadinya redup jadi menajam lagi. Ia melirik Armin, kemudian membanting pandang pada layar. Sebuah akun media sosial—bukan milik Armin tapi dibuka oleh Armin, entah milik siapa. Ada koleksi album gambar, dan entah kenapa pada kronologi Eren menemukan foto dirinya terpampang bersama nyaris 250 komentar.

"A-apa ... apa-apaan ini."

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Eren membuka foto-foto yang lain. Seakan dunia tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, Eren memijat papan kursor satu persatu, menangkap setiap gambar yang terpajang dengan pandangan mata penuh ketakutan.

"Apa ini ... hasil jepretan kameraku?" desisnya dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa bisa ... ada foto-foto seperti ini, Armin? S-siapa yang ... siapa yang memotretnya?"

Percuma saja—Armin pun hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan prihatin.

Terpaku, Eren merasa sekujur tubuhnya separuh mati untuk bergerak. _Semoga dunia cuma sedang berkelakar ... Semoga ini tidak benar. _Dengan ekspresi tak percaya Ia menggeser gambar satu persatu—yang pertama adalah gambar Rivaille yang tengah menggerogoti tengkuknya, dan Eren langsung ingin muntah karena tidak percaya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Menguatkan diri, Eren jeri melihat gambar yang kedua.

Rivaille menjilat pipinya yang padat berisi dengan tangan menggesek intim seakan ingin merobek dada.

Gambar ketiga.

Rivaille coba membakar hasratnya, menyergap bibir Eren yang berwarna bunga gul dengan hisapan dan jilatan lidah berdansa.

Gambar keempat.

Tampak dirinya meronta, punggung Rivaille mulai tercakar-cakar, tapi bekas merah di leher dan tengkuknya jauh lebih banyak dibanding jejak kejahatan di tubuh kekar pria itu.

Eren menyerah dan langsung menutup jendela penjelajah setelah gambar keempat—melihat Rivaille yang meremas pucuk sensitif di atas tubuh lelahnya bukanlah pilihan yang bagus, dan menyadari bahwa kedua manusia di gambar itu melekat seperti bermuatan magnet berseberangan kutub ... Eren mulai percaya bahwa Ia sedang tidak bermimpi buruk ataukah mabuk gara-gara _fuzzy screw_.

Eren meletakkan laptop di tangannya begitu saja di atas busa ranjang, kemudian mencari-cari ponsel.

Armin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang hampir tidak terdefinisi, bertanya pelan. "Apa yang kita lihat di gambar-gambar panas itu ... benar-benar kau, Eren?" tanyanya getir.

Tidak ada jawaban untuk si pirang. Eren yang kalap beringas memencet-mencet ponsel, memasukkan nomor kontak Jean Kirsctein yang tertera di kartu nama dan segera memencet tombol hijau.

Panggilan Eren baru terjawab setelah nada tunggu yang kelima.

"_Halo, siapa?"_ Di sana, Jean yang menjawab dengan nada mengantuk menyapa malas-malasan. _"Siapapun kau ... Berani sekali membangunkan tidurku."_

"Siapa peduli dengan tidurmu! Ini aku. Eren Jaeger!"

"_Oh, anak gila, ya ... Pantas menelepon tidak tahu waktu. Kau tidak punya jam atau memang buta angka?"_ sindir Jean. _"Ada apa kau meneleponku, mau minta maaf?"_

"Aku minta nomor kontak dan alamat Rivaille! Kau mengenalnya, 'kan, Jean?"

"_Rivaille? Maksudmu Rivaille-sama yang jago tembak itu?"_

"Ah, mana aku tahu! Lekaslah kirim, Jean! Aku benar-benar harus menemuinya! Ia sudah hampir meniduri aku dan sekarang Ia justru berulah kelewat batas hingga pekerjaan dan nama baikku di ujung tanduk. Foto-foto tidak pantas yang disebarkannya membuat _image_ Eren Jaeger tercemar—"

"_O-oi! Tunggu, tunggu, kau bilang kau hampir ditiduri Rivaille-sama?"_ sela Jean. Suaranya terdengar lebih terfokus kali ini. _"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya? Kupikir Ia pecinta wanita—ah, maaf, maaf, aku salah fokus, Eren. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan Rivaille-sama berbuat seperti itu? Meskipun gaya bicaranya sembarangan, adatnya cukup terhormat ... menurutku."_

"Itu fakta, Jean, aku akan menjelaskannya kapan-kapan," tukas Eren tak sabar. "Sekarang berikan aku nomor kontaknya! Aku harus menemuinya ... secepatnya! Aku tidak terima orang itu berbuat seperti ini padaku. Kau harus membantuku, kalau tidak akan kutendang sampai impoten—"

"_Oi! Sadis sekali. Iya, iya. Akan kukirimkan nomor dan alamat rumahnya sebentar lagi. Kau tenang di sana, OK? Dan Eren ...,"_ suara Jean merendah, membuat kening Eren berkerut_. "Katamu tadi kau pernah hampir ditidurinya_, _tidakkah kau takut kalau menemuinya sendiri?"_

Jeda sejenak. Eren meremas ponselnya kuat-kuat, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya curiga.

"_Maksudku ... aku bisa menyetir dari Chlorba ke Stohess untuk mengantarmu ke Trost, daripada kau mengumpankan diri lagi pada bahaya."_

"Tidak, terima kasih!" balas Eren dengan suara galak. "Aku tidak sudi dekat-dekat denganmu lagi! Kemarin saja kau hampir menciumku! Dasar kau dan Rivaille itu sama saja, Jean! Aku tahu kalian sama-sama berpotensi untuk membuatku sengsara! Apa dosaku bertemu dengan kalian berdua, hah? Sekarang lebih baik cepat kau kirim nomor dan alamatnya! Aku harus segera menemui Rivaille dan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi denganmu!"

_Pip._

Eren melempar ponselnya hingga hampir retak meluncur dari ranjang jika saja tidak segera sigap ditangkap Armin.

Pikirannya kacau balau. Bahkan Eren lupa untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berpikir jernih barang sejenak untuk menenangkan diri.

"Eren?" suara malaikat Armin bahkan tidak terdengar berdenting lembut di rongga telinganya. "B-bagaimana kalau ... lebih baik k-kita minum kopi sambil sarapan supaya kau tenang?" Ia menawarkan sebuah upaya relaksasi sederhana—meskipun Armin sebenarnya tahu itu tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Tidak, Armin," seperti yang Armin tebak, Eren langsung menolak dengan muka masam. "Aku tidak nafsu lagi untuk sarapan."

Si rambut cokelat memukulkan kasar mukanya pada permukaan bantal.

Frustrasi.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

**A/N**

Saya tidak tahu apakah Anda berada di pihak Rivaille ataukah pihak Jean, tapi yang jelas keduanya akan memperlakukan Eren dengan cara mereka sendiri. :') Jadi, untuk yang megang RivaEre ataupun JenEre—saya tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun karena ... _well,_ dalam segitiga sama sisi hanya ada dua sudut 60º yang saling berkompetisi menarik satu sudut puncak, tidak ada yang lebih besar ataupun lebih sempit. Tidak ada pair _mayor a_tau _minor_ di sini, dalam SHEE, baik Rivaille atau Jean akan berkompetisi merebut isi piyama panda bermata indah, _baby_. Biarlah plot yang akan menggiring ke mana kisah romansa mereka bertiga akan terbawa. :').

Salam manis.

-kiaara


	4. Breakshot

Terima kasih kepada ...

**Orzz, Saory Athena Namikaze, timunhshs, Zora Fujoshi, babyberrypie, Agizera, Typeacety95, Ugh Yeah, Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2, akashi waifu, widi orihara, imro, Alep, Zuraconis, rururei, Frejya Lawliet, ChieRhie'zZ, kim arriellink, Faiara, mjolnir hammer, Guest, ChickenKID, Yuzuru Nao, shiru, Horetata, alfa yuan, Shiroi 144, RainyRain123, **dan semua pembaca SHEE yang mencintai RivaEre, JenEre maupun keduanya, di manapun Anda berada. :D

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

_A RivaEreJean Fanfiction written by kiaara_

**SHEE**

R18—make sure your age before read this one—Romance/Crime/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

.

.

::Chapter 4::

Breakshot

.

.

**::Trost District, September 26, 09.12 AM::**

Sepatu kets putih Eren menapak ritmis di sepanjang garis ruko—jajaran kedai kopi, bakeri, tempat karaoke dan kafe-kafe.

Disusurinya jalur protokol itu sendirian. Ia menelankan tubuh dalam kerumunan manusia berbeda keperluan. Sepasang mata hijau tersepuh mentari yang bersinar hangat sesungkan nafsu perawan.

Riuh.

Deru mesin taksi yang ditumpanginya sudah sekian lama amblas. Tertelan kicau debit kendaraan, membeludak. Parah. Semuanya berisik. Tumpangan-tumpangan bermotor yang memerkosa gas bumi. Suara decit sepeda yang dikayuh. Friksi panas dasar sepatu roda anak-anak dengan permukaan jalan berelevasi canggung—rendah tidak, tajam tidak, setengah-setengah.

Eren terus melangkah.

Trost—hampir sama dengan Stohess—tempat ini laksana pangkal pembuluh aorta dalam jalur sirkulasi kardia. Denyut nadi yang tidak pernah berhenti memasok cerita baru. Daerah urban. Penuh wisatawan, penuh kaum eksekutif, penuh hiburan, penuh makanan ...

"Baunya enak."

Bagai kena guna-guna, hidung mancung Eren menangkap aroma keju terbakar. Tungku tradisional milik kedai _pizza_ di sebelah kirinya sudah berasap. Mengundang selera.

Lidah Eren mencecap tanpa sadar. Membayangkan betapa enaknya roti lingkaran tebal dibelah di samping teh manis tinggi kalori. Makan pagi ditemani denting sendok kerdil menendangi dinding cangkir. Ramai bermusik manis bagai sebuah orkestra mainan di meja mungilnya.

Eren mendadak menyesal kenapa tadi sempat menolak tawaran sarapan dari Armin. Sekarang Ia lapar. Air liurnya terbit klasik dari kelenjar parotis. Ditelannya buru-buru, jangan sampai menetes seperti anak TK mendambakan gulali.

Eren berhenti melangkah. Etalase tempat tumpukan kue basah bernaung di seberang sana sungguh menyiksa perut.

Perlukah Ia mampir dulu untuk sarapan?

"Beli apa, ya?" Matanya menyortir dagangan yang tersaji. Gula, permen kapas, serta lolipop perusak gigi adalah cinta pertamanya. Eren bisa mengunyah semuanya tanpa bersambung. Sejak kecil Ia sudah jadi pemuja glukosa. "Kukis kacang, _macaroon_, pie apel—"

Eren tersenyum getir. Tiba-tiba otaknya tanpa izin mengingat Rivaille.

"Tidak jadi sajalah."

Ajaib, nafsu makannya hilang seketika. Wajah lelaki seram itu ternyata semacam tablet diet yang mujarab menghilangkan rasa lapar Eren.

Pemuda itu beranjak pergi. Mengabaikan suara perut. Tidak jadi membeli sesuatu.

.

.

Eren mengangkat tangan.

"Alamat Rivaille ... alamat Rivaille."

Diusapnya ponsel sentuh kasar bagai melumuri _scrub_ di atas kulit.

Kunci layarnya langsung terbuka.

"Masihkah jauh dari sini?"

Pesan dari Jean Kirsctein masih tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak masuknya. Isinya alamat Rivaille. Kalau Eren tidak salah tebak, seharusnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Seharusnya di sekitar sini, ya."

Tidak mau panik, Eren mencari-cari petugas keamanan; satu-satunya peluang untuk bertanya tanpa harus khawatir ditipu atau disasarkan. Dunia sekarang kejam. Eren tidak mau gegabah bertanya pada orang. Siapa tahu penjahat sekarang banyak yang bersepatu _sneakers_ atau memakai jaket keluaran _Burberry_. Lebih baik main aman. "_Sir_, permisi—"

Ia menemukan lelaki berseragam dengan topi bulat pelindung matahari. Keduanya saling tersenyum ramah satu sama lain. "Anda tahu alamat ini? Saya sepertinya tersasar. Maklum belum pernah ke distrik ini sebelumnya."

Baru saja Eren akan menunjukkan alamat Rivaille pada sang petugas, telinganya menyentuh suara panggilan bernada berat dari arah belakang.

Tidak terlalu keras, tapi isi panggilannya cukup membuat tulang sanggurdi Eren terparut iritasi.

"Oi, anak ayam. Kau berkotek sampai ke Trost rupanya."

Mata Eren melebar. Fokusnya ingin terbuang langsung kepada sang pemanggil. Tapi Ia sempat ragu.

"Mencari pelanggan sampai ke luar distrik kotormu—" Eren menoleh takut-takut. "—hebat. Pelacur profesional memang seharusnya membuang banyak tenaga untuk tur keliling dunia."

Eren merinding, bulu kuduknya serentak berdiri.

"_S-Sir—_"

"Totalitasmu jadi gundik sewaan ternyata tidak buruk, bocah."

"A-Anda kan—"

"Kuapresiasi, nak. Bagaimana kalau kutawari bir kalengan, berdua saja kau dan aku. Urusan nominal kegiatan ranjang bisa kita bicarakan belakangan."

Eren Jaeger terdiam.

_Aku ...Sewaan, katanya?_

Kelopak besar Eren tidak mengedip. Dilihatnya Rivaille berdiri di trotoar dengan jas hitam semi formal dan kantung kertas penuh makanan dalam dekapan. Sebatang rokok pendek terjepit di bibirnya.

Napas Eren terhenti sementara. Jeri. Ngeri. Wajah Rivaille begitu apatis. Sama sekali tidak tampak peduli pada gelagat Eren yang jelas sakit hati mendengar omongannya barusan.

"Apa kau ada waktu untuk memetik dawai selangkangan di bawah tubuhku, nak? Kubayar kalau mau."

Rivaille membuang rokoknya ke lubang sanitasi. Batang panas mendesis saat menyentuh permukaan air keruh bergelombang di bawah sana.

"Oi. Gagu kau."

Eren masih terdiam. Dan Rivaille tampaknya memang tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk menunggu bocah itu menjawab.

Sumbu kesabarannya ternyata sependek sumbu rokoknya.

"Jadi jadwalmu sudah penuh. Bagus. Kerja yang benar, keruk uang yang banyak, nak. Aku pergi."

Rivaille berbalik menjauh. Otak lambat Eren mendadak bekerja lagi.

"_S-Sir! _Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu! Saya sejak tadi mencari Anda! Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini! Saya ingin minta pertanggungjawaban!"

Rivaille tidak mengangkat alis, tapi matanya berkilat melihat Eren melesat.

"_Sir!_ Anda sudah menghancurkan masa depan saya!"

Pelipis Rivaille berkedut sedikit. Petugas keamanan telah dilupakan. Bocah itu kini berdiri di hadapannya. Berusaha meluapkan emosi, tapi gagal.

"Mencariku?" Tidak ada gejolak kemarahan apapun dari orang lain yang bisa mendistorsi ketenangan Rivaille. Apalagi tampang galak lucu dari moler dewasa muda yang entah mengapa justru malah lebih pantas jadi bahan tertawaan. "Pertanggungjawaban apa—omong kosong. Aku tidak ingat sudah pernah menanamkan benih di tubuhmu."

"Bukan, _Sir,_ bukan yang seperti itu! Ah, Anda, tolonglah, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Dengarkan saya dulu, saya benar-benar butuh penjelasan Anda setelah ini!"

Langkah tegap itu mati, berbalik menghadap Eren. "Kudengarkan."

Eren menelan ludah. Takut. Entah kenapa rasanya jadi gamang—tolonglah, padahal Ia sendiri penggugatnya. Tapi kenapa malah ragu begini ...

Rivaille santai menatap Eren. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tampang gusar pemuda berhelai kecokelatan. Kalaupun Eren akan mengamuk, di hadapan Rivaille amarahnya hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jadi, berikan alasan mengapa pengaman karet impor yang kupasang sobek sampai kau sekarang jadi minta kunikahi," Rivaille menukas, "sudah berapa bulan, nak?"

"_S-Sir!"_

Diam-diam Eren ingin menjambak rambut—tapi kalau boleh, rambut Rivaille saja yang dijambak.

"T-tolonglah, sensor kata-kata Anda itu. Kalau ada yang mendengar, mereka bisa berpikiran macam-macam tentang saya."

Mata hitam itu kian menggaris. Bayangan Eren jadi mirip boneka bodoh dalam pandangannya. "Jadi kau mencariku karena ingin melakukan adegan sensor. Tahu saja kalau aku bisa membayar dengan harga spesial."

"Bukan, tolong ... saya bukan pelacur,_ Sir!_ Dengarkan saya dulu," Eren gamang meminta. Namun otot wajahnya refleks turun, memasang ekspresi memelas. "Ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengan Anda. Tapi tidak di sini. Mungkin kita bisa cari tempat untuk duduk ... k-kalau Anda tidak keberatan, _Sir_. Saya tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana ..."

Rivaille baru menyahut setelah lelah mendengar suara parau Eren.

"Cari aku lagi kapan-kapan," tandasnya lantas berbalik.

Lelaki tegap itu berjalan tanpa peduli pada pemuda polos yang terkejut karena mendadak ditinggalkan.

"_Sir! _Tunggu!" Eren berteriak depresi. Berlari mengejar Rivaille. "Kita harus bicara!"

"Sejak tadi kau pikir kita melakukan apa, nak?" si pria menjawab tanpa bersedia menghentikan langkah. Matanya melirik letih pada Eren. "Mencuci celana dalam berjamurmu?" lanjutnya sarkastik.

Eren sempat terpaku hingga membuatnya semakin tertinggal.

"_Sir! _Saya tidak terima diperlakukan begini!" Tidak ada pilihan, Ia memberanikan diri untuk menarik lengan kekar Rivaille dan mencengkeram sekuat tenaga hingga kuku-kukunya menghujam dalam di kain tebal itu.

"_Sir!_ Lima menit saja, tolong—"

Rivaille berhenti. Menoleh. Mata granit tajam itu menggores berilium Eren saat kedua warna bertatapan dalam jarak begitu dekat.

"M-maafkan kelancangan saya." Eren buru-buru melepaskan tangannya. Diam-diam merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. "S-saya—"

"Apa kalau aku masuk jurang kau akan mengikutiku juga," Rivaille berkata tanpa nada bertanya. "Ada apa. Lekas bicara, kau pikir aku akan menunggumu."

Gemetar. Eren gugup luar biasa. Lama Ia berusaha menggali kosakata dalam otak. Ketakutannya berdansa di kepala. Rivaille adalah teroris dalam segala artian. Membuat keberanian Eren seketika lumpuh bagai tulang kena polio.

"Saya tidak terima dengan foto-foto yang Anda sebarkan di media sosial," Ia menukas, bersumpah tidak akan gagu lagi karena tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk takut. "Anda sudah mencemarkan nama baik saya. Saya tidak terima, ini pelanggaran hukum, _Sir_."

"Pelanggaran hukum," Rivaille mengulangi. Tampak sama sekali tidak antusias.

Eren merasa di mata Rivaille dirinya cuma sebutir biji sawi. Sia-sia—bila Rivaille mau Ia mudah saja diremat-remat seperti tepung kanji.

"Menari salsa dululah di depanku dan kau baru akan kuizinkan bicara atas nama hukum. Koreksi dulu adatmu sebelum memidana perilaku orang lain, bocah. Kuberitahu kau."

"Saya bisa melaporkan Anda pada polisi!" entah kenapa Eren tidak tahan lagi untuk bertahan jinak. Ia harus bangkit. Melempar protesan sepanas mungkin. "Anda bisa terjerat hukum pidana!" gertaknya.

"Lakukan saja," sahut Rivaille statis, "bahkan kalau perlu kau kuberi nomor kontak mereka."

Terkejut, ternyata Eren ditinggalkan lagi.

Rivaille sama sekali tidak menganggapnya ada.

Dua detik Eren menatap punggung lelaki itu menjauh. Tak percaya. Bertanya-tanya apakah dalam tubuh Rivaille benar-benar ada seonggok hati manusia ataukah cuma golekan kosong—_zombie._

"_Sir!" _Eren tidak mampu lagi menahan ledakan emosi. Ia tidak suka diabaikan begini. Ia tidak terima Rivaille memerlakukannya seolah dirinya tiada. "Saya tidak bercanda, _Sir! _Saya bisa memerkarakan kasus ini dan saya bisa menjebloskan Anda ke penjara!" tantangnya dengan nada berapi-api.

"Dasar bocah tak berguna." Namun Rivaille seolah menutup telinga atas semua teriakan, gugatan, protesan dan keluhan Eren. Lelaki bermanik pirolusit itu baru mematikan langkah ketika mencapai lahan parkir kendaraan roda empat di sebelah kiri gedung teater kota.

"_Sir!_ Berhenti kataku!"

Sebuah _Renault Clio RS _menunggu Rivaille di antara ratusan kendaraan lain yang juga diinapkan massal di sana.

"Belum menyerah." Pria itu tetap menarik pintu mobil berwarna abu-abu tiramnya meskipun Ia mendapati bocah labil yang sejak tadi mengejarnya kini telah berdiri persis semeter di belakang seperti kaum tunawisma. "Tahan banting juga rupanya kau."

Eren tidak bergeming. Tatapan matanya masih saja menuntut. Rivaille menghela napas lelah. Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain. _Toh_ bocah itu sendiri yang minta diculik—Rivaille menyesal sebelum berangkat tidak sempat menyiapkan karung dan penutup mata. Padahal dirinya punya ikan kecil yang menggigit mata pancing tanpa perlu diberi umpan.

"Masuk," suruhnya kepada Eren. "Kita bicara di dalam."

Mata bulat Eren melebar. "E-eh? Kenapa harus di dalam? Di sini saja."

"Masuk." Penekanan suara baritonnya membuat Rivaille tak bisa lagi dibantah. Mau tak mau Eren menurut. Pemuda itu berjalan memutar. Tangannya mencapai pintu sisi samping dan duduk di kursi paling depan.

Sedetik kemudian Rivaille menyusul masuk. Tidak bicara lagi. Pria itu hanya menyalakan mesin hingga menderum halus memulai kecepatan.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

Tidak dijawab.

Mobil Rivaille meluncur membelah lahan parkir raksasa.

"_Sir?"_

Raung mesinnya yang hampir tiada membawa Eren pergi dengan kejengkelan yang memuncak hingga mendidih di pucuk kepala.

.

.

"Apa sebenarnya niatmu."

Pemuda _brunette_ melirik. Rivaille menyetir. Berbicara tapi tidak memberikan perhatian lebih. Malas menumbukkan tatap padanya atau semacam itu.

Duduk Eren tak nyaman. Entah kenapa Ia merasa pria itu sebenarnya enggan mengajak dirinya berkendara. Seolah Eren akan menyobek jok mobilnya atau merusak kaca spionnya.

Seluruh gestur tubuh Rivaille berbunyi penolakan meskipun tanpa glosarium verbal.

Eren menatap keluar jendela. Risau. Padahal, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Eren-lah yang enggan. Bukan apa-apa. Rivaille sepertinya terobsesi pada Kutub Utara. _Air conditioner_ yang menyala terlalu dingin membuat Eren serasa mengerut jadi penguin. Lututnya seperti ditiupi seribu kipas angin mini. Tapi Ia tidak ingin menggigil, takut dianggap kampungan.

"Kau bilang aku menyebarkan foto-foto itu."

Perhatian Eren direnggut Rivaille kembali. Yang lebih muda mencengkeram celana, tangannya berkeringat. Berusaha keras menyortir kata terbaik dalam otak.

"Em, begitulah."

Jangan sampai Rivaille tersinggung, marah, atau mengusirnya turun. Sepertinya mereka telah berada jauh dari kota sekarang. Eren tidak mau menggelandang di jalan.

"Kamera saya tertinggal di tempat Ymir—" Eren menarik napas dalam untuk membantai keraguannya. Ia akan menghadapi Rivaille dengan gagah berani. Jadi anak muda harus bermental pejuang. "—dan satu-satunya yang berada di sana saat itu selain saya adalah Anda."

"Untuk apa kusebarkan," pria itu menjawab, entah bertanya entah menyalahkan.

"Siapa yang tahu," Eren naif, "sejak pertama kali bertemu Anda sudah berusaha mengintimidasi saya."

Rivaille membunyikan klakson. Menyuruh pejalan kaki—serombongan anak nakal yang menyeberang sembarangan—menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Apa sebenarnya niat Anda melakukan hal seperti itu, _Sir?_ Foto-foto cabul itu bisa menghancurkan karir saya," cecar Eren.

"Bukannya malah akan membantumu mendapatkan pelanggan. Gambar tubuhmu justru membuat publik penasaran. Kalau perlu pasang di papan reklame yang besar lalu letakkan di pinggir jalur arteri."

"_Sir!"_ suara Eren seketika meninggi. Ia sungguh tidak tahu lagi siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh sekarang. Rivaille, ataukah RIVAILLE!

"Sesekali seriuslah kalau menjawab saya. Bagaimana kalau bos saya di kantor tahu, bagaimana kalau rekan-rekan saya melihat foto-foto asusila itu. Apa Anda bisa membersihkan nama saya kalau sudah benar-benar tercemar? Mau ditaruh mana muka saya di hadapan publik!"

"Taruh saja di sol sepatuku, nak."

"Apa! Anda jangan bercanda terus!"

"Berisik."

Eren terhenyak.

"_Sir_—" _Blitzkrieg._ Tubuh Eren membeku otomatis. Seperti kena setrum tegangan tinggi, aliran listrik yang mendarahi otot kontraktil di jantung pemuda itu seolah putus menjalar saking kagetnya. "K-kenapa-"

Moncong logam pistol laras pendek berwarna perak menyala telah bertengger di sisi kepala Eren.

"_S-Sir ..._ jangan._"_

Rivaille tidak menghentikan laju mobil. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam mesra lingkaran setir. Tapi tangan kanannya siap menarik pelatuk dan meledakkan kepala Eren jika bocah itu berani merengek lagi mengganggu pendengaran.

"Kenapa—"

"Diam, atau kau akan mati di sini."

Ekspresi Rivaille sama sekali tidak berubah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Eren yang membeku. Sang _brunette_ tidak tahu bagaimana darahnya bisa menggelegak begitu panas dalam keadaannya yang kaku dan terjepit tanpa pilihan.

"Mau kusumpal dengan apa mulutmu."

" ... "

Eren sampai tidak berani bernapas. Seolah setiap sel di tubuhnya langsung memadat pepat, ingin meledak berhamburan menempel di permukaan kaca. Berfusi satu sama lain. Tidak bisa diajak bergerak. Tidak bisa diajak mengejang. Tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk berteriak meminta turun.

Eren belum siap bertemu malaikat maut hari ini.

"B-baiklah, _Sir," _suaranya parau seperti ocehan anak bebek, "saya akan diam. Tolong ... turunkan senjata Anda_._"

... _tapi bagaimanakah jika Rivaille-lah yang akan jadi malaikat mautku?_

"Tidak—"

Rivaille menukas dingin. Pucuk senjata mematikan itu semakin menekan pelipis Eren. Mengenalkannya pada rasa ketakutan terhadap ambang kematian.

"—beritahu dulu siapa namamu."

"Eren ...," bibir tipis yang memucat itu bergerak perlahan, "nama saya Eren Jaeger."

"Bagus."

Rivaille menurunkan pelatuknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Eren. Mengerikankah senjataku?"

"Eh?"

Eren sempurna menoleh. Baru sadar sejak tadi Ia belum berani berkedip. Matanya berair, terasa panas karena terlalu banyak bersinggungan dengan udara bersuhu rendah. "Apa maksud Anda?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku baru membeli benda ini kemarin," Rivaille berucap santai, tangannya mengayun-ayunkan pelatuk. Menarikan benda berpeluru tembaga-timah itu di udara. "Kubeli _online_ dan belum kucoba sama sekali. Kupikir daya bunuhnya tidak mengecewakan. Setidaknya untuk menggertak. Buktinya baru kutodong kau sudah pucat pasi begitu."

Suara decak kecil terdengar. "Saya pikir ...," bersilang lengan, Eren jadi jengkel tidak karuan. "Anda akan menembak saya."

"Mau ditembak?" Rivaille melirik. Tidak menyeringai. "Terlalu cepat mimpimu, nak."

Mendengar jawaban Rivaille yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa bersalah, Eren menghela napas berat. Gemas. Disandarkannya punggung ke sandaran kursi. Rivaille masih melemparkan pandang pada jalan beraspal yang mengulir jauh di hadapan mereka.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi akhirnya, "Sepertinya kita sudah keluar dari Trost."

"Memang keluar."

"Ke mana?"

"Chlorba."

"Untuk apa?" Eren memutar badannya sedikit. Tanpa sadar mendekatkan dirinya pada Rivaille yang tetap saja tidak mau memandangnya terlalu lama. "Bertemu dengan Jean Kirsctein?" tebaknya sembarangan. "Sepertinya kalian saling mengenal baik. Rekan kerja, ya?"

"Hm," Rivaille tidak menggeleng, "darimana kau mengenalnya."

Tidak lekas menjawab, Eren malah menggigit bibir. Tahu kalau dirinya sudah seenaknya bicara. Tentu saja Rivaille tidak akan bertemu Jean, memangnya kenapa harus bertemu Jean? Dan—Eren meremas celana lagi—kenapa dalam situasi genting begini dirinya malah mengingat Jean?

"Tidak usah dijawab," Rivaille berkata dingin, membuat Eren berpaling padanya. "Aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan sepasang mamalia labil seperti kalian," tukasnya kemudian.

.

.

.

**::Chlorba District, September 26, 11.13 AM::**

Mobil Rivaille tidak perlu membuang banyak tenaga untuk sekadar berjalan menanjaki bukit.

"Oi, bangun, Eren."

Sepertinya malah Eren yang terlalu membuang banyak tenaga untuk kesal hingga tertidur kelelahan. Saat kelopak matanya retak dan kesadarannya kembali, Eren meringis mengelus sisi kepala yang terlalu banyak terkena guncangan mekanis akibat tidur menempel kaca.

Rivaille mematikan mesin.

Insting Eren yang kedua setelah mengusap kepala adalah—tubuh semampai itu menegak cepat—meneliti apakah bajunya masih lengkap dan tidak disobek-sobek selagi Ia tertidur tadi.

"Kenapa." Rivaille melirik, mengawasi Eren yang gusar mengusap-usap sekujur tubuhnya sendiri seperti melumuri sabun. "Aku tidak coba memerkosamu, bocah."

"Siapa tahu 'kan," Eren nyengir, "Anda sulit ditebak."

"Jangan ditebak. Kalau mau langsung bilang saja."

"Eh?"

"Turun."

Eren mengawasi sekeliling. Tercenung. Tidak berhasil menemukan petunjuk apa-apa. "Di sini, _Sir_?"

"Di lubang hidungmu."

"Kita di mana?"

Rivaille langsung membuka pintu. Dibiarkannya Eren yang mendongak menatapnya pergi dari balik kaca teduh. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga bocah itu akhirnya sadar harus segera mengejar Rivaille.

"_Sir_, saya kira kita akan berhenti di restoran atau semacamnya," pemahaman Eren masih mengambang, dikejarnya Rivaille yang terus-terusan mengabaikan dirinya. "Atau setidaknya kita akan pergi ke taman ... er, maksud saya, sebuah lokasi yang nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat bicara."

Entah sudah berapa menit Eren terus menghabiskan waktu untuk mengoceh. Pikirannya terlalu berkecamuk. Tapi Rivaille yang diajak bicara malah seolah berada di luar jangkauan. Pria itu seperti tembok batu, sama sekali tidak tertembus oleh Eren.

"Sampai detik ini juga saya tidak mengerti Anda akan membawa saya ke tempat macam apa."

Kepalan tangan Eren mengeras. Sikap Rivaille semakin beku. Eren berkelakar dalam benak bahwa sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan berubah jadi siluman salju.

Rivaille tampak seperti manusia, tapi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perilaku manusia.

"Ini daerah perbukitan kecil ... Er, _Sir,_ Anda tidak sedang berniat menculik saya 'kan?"

Pemuda 21 tahun itu harus rajin menelan jengkel—kadang diekspresikan dengan gerakan pura-pura akan meninju dari belakang, atau menendang udara. Seolah-olah pucuk tumpul sepatunya akan mengenai betis Rivaille, padahal kalau pria dingin itu menoleh, Eren langsung pura-pura tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin kepalamu kutanam dalam tanah agar kau berhenti merengek."

Tebasan lisan Rivaille yang tajam ternyata tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk Eren. "Saya hanya bertanya ... Ke tempat macam apa kiranya Anda akan membawa saya. Apa itu salah?"

"Kau pikir benar? Sejak tadi sebenarnya siapa yang mengikutiku tanpa kusuruh."

"Saya yang mengikuti Anda ...," Eren menggumam, berpikir, "tapi itu juga karena saya ada perlu!"

"Apa aku mengajakmu?"

"Apa, _Sir?"_

"Aku yang mengajakmu atau kau yang mengikutiku."

"Aku yang—" ludah Eren tertelan pahit, "—mengikuti Anda."

"Berarti kalau kau nanti mati di sini apa itu salahku?"

Kepala berambut cokelat Eren menunduk sebelum terdengar bisikan parau. "Tidak," tapi tak lama kemudian dagunya terangkat lagi, "tapi apakah saya benar akan mati di sini? Tidak_, Sir,_ tidak. Saya belum ingin mati. Foto-foto tidak pantas yang Anda sebarkan harus Anda pertanggungjawabkan dulu. Setidaknya dengan begitu saya akan bernapas tenang di peti mati."

Kali ini Rivaille menyempatkan diri memandang Eren gelisah—menggelisahkan kebodohannya yang nyaris tak tertolong lagi. "Sampai otakmu cerdas orang mati juga tidak akan bisa bernapas, bocah."

"Tapi," bibir bawah Eren tergigit, "apa benar saya akan terbunuh di sini?" tanyanya.

"Soal itu," ujar Rivaille, "tergantung apakah teman-temanku ada yang tertarik padamu ataukah tidak."

.

.

Bangunan itu tidak tampak seperti bangunan. Dalam pandangan awam Eren, gedung sederhana itu hanya tampak seperti ribuan garis lengkung yang sengaja disusun-susun. Pintunya yang pasti tidak berdecit terpahat dari kayu ek halus tanpa ukiran.

Ada dua simbol aneh di kanan-kiri pintu. Eren kira bentuk malaikat, tapi Rivaille bilang itu bekas tatakan bola lampu yang tidak berbentuk sama sekali.

Rivaille mengeluarkan kunci kuningan dari dalam saku kanan, mengeluarkan korek api dari dalam saku kiri. Eren mengekor di belakang. Baru masuk saja mereka sudah disambut lorong panjang.

Pemuda itu sempat beradu mata dengan Rivaille, sudah tidak tahan ingin bertanya lagi sebenarnya mereka kini terkurung di tempat apa. Tapi kilat mata dingin Rivaille seolah tegas mengatakan—_diam atau akan kukunci kau di dalam toilet bersama kotoran orang-orang._

Memang. Sangat ganjil dari kewajaran umum, baru menapak beberapa langkah Eren sudah menemukan kamar mandi berpintu aluminium dengan suara toilet disiram di dalam. Sampai di sini Eren semakin yakin dirinya takkan bisa menebak Rivaille membawanya ke tempat macam apa.

Apa di perbukitan Chlorba yang sunyi senyap ini ada penjara?

Eren tidak yakin.

Mereka sampai di ujung lorong, bertemu lagi dengan pintu yang lain. Kali ini penuh ukiran.

Rivaille menguaknya, Eren mengerjap karena tertusuk cahaya silau dari silinder neon.

"Korek, Mike."

Mata Eren patuh mengikuti pemandangan pemantik api yang melayang lengkung di udara.

"Hai, Rivaille, sudah kuduga kau selalu datang kalau aku sedang ingin menyalakan rokok—" Eren terpaku gugup, seorang lelaki berkumis tipis dengan seragam polisi rapi jali sedang membungkuk menghadapi meja penuh ceceran botol minuman keras. Tangan terlatihnya sigap menangkap korek yang dilemparkan Rivaille.

"_Thanks._ Dan ..." Ia melirik Eren sekilas, " ... kau membawa makanan ringan?"

Kegelisahan Eren makin mengental dalam darah. Kedua tangannya terkepal di depan tubuh, seperti orang berdoa. Sejak tadi dirinya hanya berdiri di belakang Rivaille. Berharap lelaki itu bisa dijadikannya tameng ... atau mungkin—Eren menarik napas dalam—jangan-jangan malah Rivaille yang akan menyerangnya duluan?

Mike mendekat, menyisir tubuh Eren dengan matanya kemudian mengendus tengkuk pemuda itu.

"Belum dijamahi Rivaille," Ia kemudian terkekeh, "kau masih suci. Bisa tahan banting sampai kapan?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Mike," Rivaille berjalan menjauhi mereka, "kalaupun makhluk ini sudah kubanting akan kucuci sebersih mungkin sebelum kau sempat mengendusnya."

"Kau selalu memperlakukan manusia seperti benda mati, Rivaille—" Omongan Mike sarkastik, tapi jujur saja Eren setuju. "Apa itu yang menyebabkan anak ini mau mengikutimu hingga ke tempat terpencil macam ini ... karena feromonmu terlalu menggelegak untuk ditangkisnya?"

Kali ini Eren tidak setuju.

Tangan dingin Rivaille menyibak tirai berwarna hitam pekat; pemisah dengan ruangan lain, mungkin masih ada keturunan neraka yang belum ditunjukkan kepadanya oleh lelaki itu.

.

.

"Rivaille-sama."

Eren ikut melangkah masuk. Sebuah meja besar di bagian terdalam gedung itu sesak dikelilingi empat orang pria dewasa.

Pandangan pertama Eren memberikan kesimpulan tunggal—ternyata kaum penegak hukum itu tidak selamanya suci.

"Kau terlalu lama, Rivaille," seorang lelaki berambut pirang (dalam sekali lirik Eren sudah bisa menebak orang itu adalah Komandan Irvin Smith, idola sepanjang masa bosnya di kantor. Hanji Zoe diam-diam selalu mengguntingi foto lelaki flamboyan itu dari koran-koran dan menempelkannya di sembarang tempat), menyapa ramah, "oh, kau membawa teman? Bawa masuk."

Ruangan itu redup. Matahari tengah hari tidak sampai menembus kaca nako. Ventilasi minimal membuat paru-paru Eren kembang kempis beradaptasi. Botol minuman keras terhampar warna-warni mengisi spasi. Sepuluh meter dari arah jam dua, sebuah meja billiar dengan lampu pucuk berpendar putih dibiarkan menyala tak digunakan untuk bermain.

"Jadi jadwal kita hari ini ...," Rivaille memecah suara, "merencanakan operasi selanjutnya ataukah hanya akan menggosipkan hubungan Auruo dengan detektif wanita itu? Jujur saja aku sudah muak mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang itu di kantor. Seperti tidak punya kerjaan lain saja."

"Ah, Rivaille-sama terlalu kontroversial," lelaki yang bernama Auruo menyahut seraya terkekeh panjang. "Ingin rasanya aku menyadari kalau selama ini yang dipandang Petra Ral hanya dirimu, bukan aku. Tapi rasanya aku belum rela. Aku akan menikahinya, karena sebenarnya kita tidak berbeda jauh. Petra akan dapat menerimaku, pasti bisa."

"_Che_, terserah." Rivaille melirik tumpukan kartu di atas meja. "Mau main?" tanyanya. "Reiner?"

"Boleh," polisi muda bertubuh kekar yang sejak tadi diam mengambil tumpukan itu, mengocoknya lihai. "Kupikir Irvin-danchou juga tidak akan mau membicarakan hal-hal krusial apalagi jika ada seorang penyusup cantik di sini—"

Eren menerima lirikan dari berbagai sudut. Tubuh dan mentalnya semakin menyusut di belakang.

"Oi," polisi yang terakhir, Farlan Church, tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan Reiner, "dasar _gay_. Orang cantik jaman sekarang banyak yang iblis. Jangan sebegitu mudahnya jatuh ke dalam gelayutan manja anak kecil sepertinya. Ya, meskipun memang lumayan menarik, sih. Kau sudah punya pacar, nak? Atau dipakai Rivaille?"

"Ayo kita mulai," Rivaille menengahi tak sabar. Diambilnya sebatang rokok. Batang nikotin bergerak sedikit di sela bibirnya ketika Ia berbicara dengan suara rendah. "Jangan libatkan makhluk suci itu. Biarkan saja Eren berdiri di sana. Lekas bagi kartunya, Reiner."

"Oke." 13 lembar tertangkup di meja bundar sebagai bagian untuk sang _sniper_. "Kuambil."

Diangkatnya kartu yang tadinya telungkup. Rivaille bisa melihat gerakan kecil dari para lawan yang kini semangat menatap kartu-kartu bagian mereka.

Bau tembakau bercampur memenuhi udara.

"Ini mau begini saja, atau pakai taruhan?"

"Pakai."

Mata Rivaille bahkan tidak pernah terangkat sama sekali dari susunan kartu berbentuk kipas yang berjajar di cepitan jemarinya.

Eren yang terabaikan sendirian ingin sekali menghilangkan diri di balik tirai.

Tidak ada yang peduli padanya—memangnya kenapa Ia harus tetap ada di tempat pengap ini?

Tiga kartu keriting dengan angka berurutan dilempar Rivaille ke atas meja.

Eren memutar mata, mencari-cari kursi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain dari arah tirai yang tersibak. "Sial. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti muntah—" Eren menoleh, "—kebanyakan mabuk semalam."

Bola mata cokelat sang lelaki berseragam polisi bertemu dengan _sea green _Eren yang terbelalak.

"Muka kuda bodoh!"

Jean Kirsctein muncul dengan menggenggam sebuah stik biliar. Arah pandangannya langsung menikam tunggal hanya pada Eren. "Hei—kau! Anak gila! Apa kabar ... ah, kau belum minta maaf padaku kemarin! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Jean terkekeh.

Eren melihat rasa senang di wajah lelaki bersurai _sienna_ sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kebetulan saja," Eren mengedikkan bahu. Ingin sekali menyindir Rivaille, "jadi kambing congek."

"Ah, kebetulan kalau begitu," cetus Jean. "Aku juga tidak suka main kartu. Kau mau tanding sodok bola denganku? Daripada menganggur. Sesekali jangan tampak bodoh terus. Ayo."

Eren tidak sempat menolak saat Jean merenggut pergelangan tangan dan menariknya.

"Eh, t-tunggu! Hei, Jean, aku tidak bisa main biliar—"

"Benarkah? Sudah kukira. Kau memang bodoh," sahut Jean cuek, "kuajari kalau begitu."

"O-oi, Jean lepaskan, sejak kemarin kau suka sekali menarik tanganku, ya—"

Rivaille tidak melirik, hanya menghisap rokok dalam-dalam dan mengambil kartu di tumpukan teratas dengan gerakan tak sabar.

Selembar kartu sekop diselipkan Rivaille di tengah-tengah kipasnya yang membentang.

"Main biliar tidak sesulit itu, kok." Jean berkata sambil menaburi bubuk keras di ujung stiknya. Lampu di atas meja dengan hamparan karpet hijau dinyalakan. Nyala putih keperakan memerangkap tubuh Jean dan Eren dalam jelujur cahaya satu.

"Yang putih ini namanya _cue ball_, kita bisa mulai dari sini. Kau bisa pegang tongkatnya Eren? Obrak-abriklah bola-bola yang di tengah itu. Bola objek."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ada tangan jahil yang iseng menyalakan api dalam lubang telinga Rivaille.

Panas.

"Sesuaikan grip-nya," kata Jean, "jangan ragu-ragu saat menggenggam. Lakukan pukulan pembukaan. Breakshot."

"Begini, Jean?" Eren membungkuk, mengingat-ingat para pemain biliar yang pernah dilihatnya di film-film tengah malam. "Aduh, aku bingung! Kau ajari aku, muka kuda—"

"Pakai jarimu sebagai bantalan untuk menyodok," Jean memosisikan dirinya lekat di belakang punggung Eren, "jangan ragu-ragu. Membungkuklah yang total, jangan melengkung seperti udang begini, Eren ... Nah, kau sekarang malah seperti pasien osteoporosis."

"Aduh, kau berat, Jean," Eren mengeluh, "dadamu menekan punggungku!"

"Ini agar aku bisa memosisikan tanganmu yang benar, bodoh!"

"Tapi kau malah seperti akan memelukku tahu!"

"Masa tidak boleh! Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf—"

"Oi berisik," terdengar dengusan keras dari Auruo yang langsung mendelik sadis pada mereka, "kalau pacaran bisik-bisik saja. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi mencari _full house_, dasar kalian!"

Semua orang tertawa—bahkan Irvin Smith.

"Keluarkan punya kalian."

Kecuali Rivaille.

Hanya pria itu yang tidak sudi tertawa.

"Kalau mau menyodok ambil ancang-ancang dulu, Eren. Jarimu juga jangan tremor begitu, bisa memengaruhi akurasi."

"Kau berani bicara soal akurasi," Eren menggembungkan pipi, menatap Jean jengkel dari balik pundak. "Coba kau sendiri bisa atau tidak sodok bolanya sampai masuk kantung semua."

"Boleh juga. Kalau masuk kau berani beri aku apa?"

"Tendangan telak seperti yang kemarin. Apalagi yang kupunya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau cucikan bajuku yang kemarin kau siram _fuzzy screw_?"

"Di rumahku?" tanya Eren dengan nada jijik, "Pakaianmu? Tidak. Bawa ke binatu saja."

Tawa renyah Jean Kirsctein sontak membuat hati Rivaille mencelos.

"Rivaille," Irvin yang sadar ada kejanggalan besar, memanggil, menyipitkan mata, "kau tidak keluarkan kartumu?" tanyanya heran.

Belum ada jawaban. Irvin menangkap Rivaille melempar lirikan antagonis pada Jean dan Eren yang sedang berdebat panas di bawah nyala lampu.

"Rivaille—"

"Farlan duluan," pria itu meremukkan ujung rokoknya ke punggung asbak. "Aku terakhir."

"OK," Farlan melempar kartunya sombong. "Selamat menikmati."

Dua pasang kartu bergambar raja dan tiga pasang kartu bernomor 5 terjajar di atas meja.

"_Full house! Shit!"_ Auruo memaki heboh, "Brengsek kau, Farlan!"

Rivaille masih tetap diam.

Ia mendengar suara sodokan tongkat Eren menggelindingkan formasi bola-bola aneka warna di tengah meja permainan. Saling bertumbukan, saling mengetuk—dan yang paling menjemukan, sejak kapan Kirsctein yang angkuh dan sengak itu jadi suka menyemangati orang?

"Kalau bisa masukkan ke dalam kantung semuanya, aku tidak akan memanggilmu anak gila lagi—hei, aku berharap besar padamu lho, Eren!"

"Oh, _yeah_. Kalau kau bisa memasukkan semuanya kau akan tetap kupanggil kuda."

"OK, impas."

Rivaille yakin kalau saat itu dirinya sedang meneguk anggur, Ia pasti akan tersedak.

Atau muntah.

Atau takkan berhenti meludah saking muaknya.

"Rivaille, keluarkan kartumu," kata Irvin, "mau sampai kapan kau melirik mereka terus?"

_Dasar_—Rivaille ingin sekali menggebrak meja kalau saja tidak ingat Irvin adalah teman baiknya.

"Jadikan semua kartu kalian korek telinga," ucapnya sadistik. "Ini punyaku."

Kartu Rivaille terlempar rapi seperti barisan tentara.

2-3-4-5-6. Lima kartu hati merah dengan angka yang berurutan.

"_Straight flush_, aku menang—"

Namun, entah sampai kapan dua makhluk lupa diri di sana akan terus bercengkerama.

_Nonsense._ Kemenangan itu sama sekali tidak berharga. Rivaille sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera meledakkan peluru senapan angin yang masih terbaring tenang di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Aku mau latihan menembak. Aku pergi."

Ia berdiri, langsung berbalik badan.

"Hei, kenapa Rivaille, kau belum lihat kartuku 'kan?"

Suara dengusan terang-terangan meluncur dari bibir pria bermanik obsidian. "Maaf, Irvin," ujarnya risih, "aku bisa mati iritasi kalau terlalu lama dipanggang panas di tempat busuk seperti ini."

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Buat yang kemarin bilang kangen Nightshade XDD biar aroma Nightshade-nya nggak menguap-menguap banget, kiaara masukkan beberapa scene dari Nightshade yang saya anggap deserve untuk dipakai kembali ke dalam SHEE. Tapi karena namanya remake, tentu saja tidak sama persis. Untung saya masih simpen sampai sekarang. Jadi, bisa diambil sebagai salah satu sumber inspirasi mengetik chapter ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di SHEE chapter 4: Black Butterfly.

Salam manis.

-kiaara


	5. Black Butterfly

Terima kasih kepada ...

**Saory Athena Namikaze, Dark Kitsune 9, Typeacety95, timunhshs, Mas Jeager, Freyja Lawliet, widi orihara, shimpo, Faiara, Orzz, Guest, Imro, Rivaille Yuki Gasai, RainyRain123, Shiroi 144, babyberrypie, Zora Fujoshi, Horetata, zuraconis, Alep, Mie Bihun, minri, alfa yuan, Mi cel, yupina, Cold Green, mjolnir hammer, kim ariellink, Yuzuru Nao, emin'kun, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda,** dan** akashi waifu **(yang sejak kemarin rajin ngasih fotonya Seungyoon biar daku nggak stuck nulis, pfft), dan untuk semua pembaca SHEE. Maaf kalau saya update-nya lama, tapi semoga cerita ini tetap bisa menghibur Anda.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

_A RivaEreJean Fanfiction_

**SHEE**

R18. Dark romance.

.

.

::Chapter 5::

Black Butterfly

.

.

**::Stohess District, September 26, 4.16 PM::**

Sudah terlalu mendekati jam pulang kerja. Sudah terlalu terlambat kalau masuk kantor. Eren Jeager pun sudah berniat pura-pura pekak telinga seandainya nanti Hanji Zoe akan menyemburnya dengan teriakan-teriakan gila semacam, _"Eren! Kenapa baru datang!",_ atau, _"Nak, kapan-kapan kuajak kau memeriksakan ingatan ke dokter, ya! Kau lupa jalan ke sini?",_ dan entah apalagi sindiran-sindiran kelewat jujur yang diam-diam selalu dipelajari bosnya itu dari acara sitkom garing di televisi.

Langkah dua pemuda terayun serasi menaiki tangga. Sensor gerbang kaca mendeteksi manusia. Pintu dual kantor redaksi _The Projector_ bergeser terbuka.

Mereka melangkah memasuki lobi. Eren melirik Jean Kirsctein sekali, menemukan suaranya sendiri menjadi rendah dan berat hati, "_Thanks_, Jean. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Jean bergeming. Eren tidak tahu harus bersikap apa.

"Kau tidak akan mengamuk 'kan?" sang polisi menggumam. Matanya menikam lurus menggores permukaan datar lantai teraso. Nada cemas kentara ditahan-tahan, berusaha dipelitur dengan tempelan sikap arogan. "_Well_, peduli padamu adalah hal yang sangat konyol. Tapi iya, aku peduli padamu. Di sini jauh dari rumah sakit jiwa, _anyway_. Tidak ada maksud lain untuk mencemaskanmu atau apa."

Dahi Eren tidak berkerut. Mengatrol kadar apatis ke titik nisbi.

"Begitu, ya."

Tangannya melesak menjambak lapisan dalam saku jaket. Mata Eren menyusur wajah sang polisi. Menaburi kecurigaan tanpa segan. Sikap sangsi Eren terlalu frontal. Bola mata Jean enggan menyapa sorot zamrudnya.

"Apa tadi di jalan kau sempat menyerempet kucing?" Jeager muda bergumam. "Kau syok?"

"Tidak, kau tadi membonceng di belakangku, 'kan. Kupikir kau tidak tidur."

_Bukan itu inti masalahnya, kuda._ Eren berdecak. Heran. Perubahan sikap Jean kelewat drastis. Abnormal rasanya melihat makhluk belagu itu jadi sebegitu peduli. Apa berboncengan motor dari Chlorba ke Stohess berdua bisa membuat seseorang terinfeksi virus jatuh cinta kilat?

Memikirkannya saja Eren merinding. Mungkin Jean butuh dipapah ke kuil untuk diciprati air suci. Didoakan agar kompetensi iblisnya tidak mencuat hingga jalan hidupnya jadi sesat.

"Kau tanya apa aku mengamuk hanya karena Rivaille ternyata meninggalkanku pulang?" Tak ingin membuat pening kepala sendiri, Eren akhirnya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli padanya, aku tidak peduli padamu. Sekarang pergilah, Jean. _Please._ Kau membuatku merasa jadi orang aneh di kantorku sendiri."

"Kalaupun kau sakit hati, bilang saja, Eren."

Serius, Eren tidak yakin pendengaran Jean beres. Apa dia semacam butuh spatula untuk menyerok eksudat telinga?

"Akan kusampaikan pada Rivaille-sama agar lain kali tidak meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Tangan berkulit cokelat terkibas di udara. Jengah. Cukup tentang Rivaille, cukup tentang polisi-polisi tukang main kartu yang sudah membuat kesabarannya tersenggol. Eren berniat mengusir lelaki itu, tapi Jean sepertinya terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti bahasa tubuh manusia. Mungkin Jean terlahir punya otak udang—bukan, ia punya otak anak udang.

"Eren, aku sebenarnya ingin bicara padamu."

"Kudengarkan. Setelah itu kau pergi."

Koridor berlangit-langit tinggi sepi manusia. Kantor yang terdominasi kesan futuristis dengan tumpukan bata hebel seolah kehilangan separuh penghuninya. Eren sedikit sentimental pada suasana tak biasa. Ia melempar senyum canggung pada mahasiswi magang yang berpapasan dengannya di selasar, gadis itu bahkan masih kerepotan mengaplikasikan langkah anggun menggunakan hak tinggi.

Eren berhenti di depan lift, memencet tombol panggil. Pemuda _sienna_ terus berjalan di belakangnya mirip penguntit.

Si _brunette_ pura-pura tidak merasa, tapi diikuti di sepanjang labirin kantor oleh seseorang dengan seragam polisi tetap saja membuatnya risih. Ia seperti calon terpidana. Seandainya saja dirinya punya kadar kebiadaban yang cukup untuk menjegal Jean dan menendangnya pergi, mungkin ia sudah melakukannya sedari tadi.

Pintu lift berderak terbuka, meretak, membentangkan kubikal kosong.

Lamunannya tereliminasi.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Eren melangkah masuk, dan menggumam, _'Sialan,'_ karena Jean rupanya belum menyerah juga.

"Sekalian saja kau ikuti aku sampai ke dalam kamar," sindirnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Jean menyandarkan diri di sudut. Tungkainya terkait, punggungnya menekan dinding baja, sebelah tangan iseng menggulung lengan seragam. Eren memencet tombol ke lantai tertinggi. Tetap berusaha menjaga jarak. Mendapat tambahan Jean Kirsctein dalam satu lift sama sekali tidak pernah diharapkannya.

Muka kuda itu tidak kunjung bicara. Eren mencari-cari kesibukan sendiri, menaik-turunkan resleting. Sesekali mendecitkan silinder pegangan di belakang tubuh dengan tangan yang kepalang menganggur. Udara di antara mereka mendesis imajinatif. Bentuk halusinasi dari satu pihak yang terlalu menolak.

Jean bukanlah teroris seperti Rivaille, Jean adalah serangga hobi mendengung yang mengganggu kedamaian tidur siangnya. Minta disemprot-semprot ekstrak serai, barangkali.

Hening terpecah. "Soal yang aku bilang saat di jalan tadi itu, Eren." Hela napas pemuda yang lebih tinggi memberi jeda singkat tiga detik. Eren menoleh. "Soal Rivaille-sama. Serius, lebih baik kau tidak main-main dengannya."

"Aku sudah tahu Rivaille itu menyebalkan."

Eren menyambar, tidak tahan lagi. Seribu semut mengerubuti lidahnya, gatal ingin melempar makian. Hanya saja kondisi kognitifnya sedang menyentuh titik kritis hari ini. Ia tidak terlalu punya ide untuk jadi amunisi kalau niat mengajak berkelahi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, serius Jean. Aku bukan anak kecil dan kau bukan ibuku."

Jean tidak membalas tatapan gusar itu. Matanya tajam mengunci garis langit-langit. Lift terasa lambat, mungkin roda katrolnya menua terhajar karat.

"Aku tahu."

Hukum Relativitas mencuri eksistensi saat pikiran disetubuhi rasa gelisah. Sepulang dari sini Jean ingin mampir kebazar buku membeli diari—_tahun sekian, bulan sekian, jam sekian, aku mulai tolol dan sok jadi ahli psikiatri karena tiba-tiba setiap detik peduli pada pasien RSJ kabur yang sebenarnya sangat potensial membuatku hipertensi._

Entah bagaimana caranya Eren akan mengerti. Percuma anak gila itu seribu kali bilang tidak peduli. Jean tahu Eren lebih gampang untuk diremukkan ketimbang kerak eternit. Rivaille-sama bisa menggulung tubuh dan mentalnya semudah merendam bra kotor dalam bilik cuci_ laundry_.

Suara baja retak tergeser masuk beton merobek kecanggungan mereka. Lift berhenti di lantai dua puluh tiga. Eren mengerutkan kening saat melihat Armin Arlert sudah berdiri di sana dengan tatapan sama terkejutnya.

"H-hei, Eren!" Si pirang menyapa pertama. Wajah senangnya tanpa kamuflase. "Kau sudah pulang dari Trost? Kupikir kau tidak akan ke kantor hari ini."

Safir bulat Armin mengikuti sosok Jean yang ikut melangkah bersama Eren. Seperti _bodyguard_, dan Eren adalah tuan putrinya. "Kau membawa teman, Eren?" Ia mengulurkan tangan, ramah. "Hai, aku teman Eren. Armin Arlert."

"Jean Kirsctein." Ia menerima jabatan Armin dan melirik Eren, "Armin, temanmu sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran. Aku datang ke sini untuk menemaninya. Memastikan kalau dia belum tertarik untuk mencekik leher dengan senar atau melepas dahaga dengan tinta_ printer_. Ia baru saja dikecewakan oleh seorang laki-laki tampan yang sayangnya tidak punya perasaan."

Demi Armin yang melebarkan mata keheranan, Eren hanya berdeham, menahan diri untuk tidak menyodok tulang rusuk Jean dan memakinya, _'Sampah.'_

"Eum—begitu," Armin jelas sekali sedang menyortir kata-kata yang tepat. "Eren, sebenarnya, kau perlu menemui Hanji-san untuk menjelaskan foto-foto skandal itu—m-maksudku, foto-foto kurang pantas yang kuperlihatkan padamu tadi pagi. Dia tidak bosan menginterogasiku sejak pagi."

Eren melihat alis Jean terangkat naik mendengar kata skandal. "OK, aku akan ke sana." Pemuda bermata hijau mengangguk. Tidak ada lagi acara jambak rambut. Tidak ada lagi acara meremas serat celana. Tidak ada lagi acara memaki keadaan—akan dihadapinya apa yang ada di depan mata dengan keberanian paling jagoan. "Armin, kau tunjukkan_ exit gate _gedung ini pada Jean Kirsctein—"

"Hei! Anak gila, tunggu!"

Seperti apapun ekspresi pura-pura tidak tahu yang diperlihatkan oleh Armin Arlert, tetap saja kenyataannya Eren menemukan lengannya dicengkeram oleh tangan besar Jean.

Ia langsung menukar tatap dengan polisi itu, sudah lelah memberi protesan verbal.

Pertanyaan bernada khawatir terlontar. "Apa perkara ini ada hubungannya dengan Rivaille-sama?"

Eren tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menemukan kosakata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perasaannya yang teraduk-aduk rumit. Ingin sekali rasanya Eren menghadapkan kening Jean pada dinding batako yang mengelilingi menara pemancar sinyal radio di pusat kota. Menghantamkannya repetitif sampai makhluk itu permanen amnesia.

Sejak kapan polisi sok belajar psikoanalisis—apa semudah itu Jean mengartikan arti Rivaille baginya hanya sebatas ancaman?

Eren menarik lengannya kasar dan berkata tajam, "Ada atau tidak hubungannya dengan Rivaille, yang jelas masalahku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, dasar kuda brengsek."

.

.

.

Karirnya sudah jadi telur di ujung tanduk.

Eren memutuskan untuk tidak menuang teh di cangkir sekalipun sudah dipersilakan tiga kali.

Ia memilih duduk diam meluruskan pundak. Pura-pura menatap belasan plakat warna-warni di atas rak buku, atau menyisir jeruji ventilasi yang meloloskan angin musim semi berbau bubuk benangsari.

Hanji Zoe, bosnya, berputar-putar gelisah mirip orang _horny_. Duduk di meja, bersilang kaki, sedetik kemudian melompat, menatap Eren galau, menarik kursi, lalu berdiri lagi.

"Kau bisa jelaskan padaku kebenarannya, nak."

Pikiran Eren mengambang—atau mungkin berkelana jauh.

Ada tumpukan novel filsafat di sofa terujung, Eren baru sadar dirinya salah sangka karena mengira Hanji adalah penggemar kisah-kisah metropop atau saduran naskah _stand up comedy._

"Itu foto asli. Bukan foto hasil_ editing_, kan?"

Eren menatap dinding di seberang pundak Hanji. Gambar-gambar komandan polisi Chlorba, Erwin Smith, ditancapkan vulgar dengan jarum pentul di papan gabus berbintil-bintil. Terlalu banyak ditusuk. Lembaran-lembaran _glossy_ mencolok norak, tidak serasi di antara jadwal-jadwal yang ditulis di atas sobekan nota dan bon-bon muntahan swalayan yang seharusnya sudah dilempar di tong sampah organik agar tidak merusak estetika ruang yang sesungguhnya sudah sangat merisaukan.

"Eren—"

"Itu foto saya." Eren meloloskan pengakuan, mempersiapkan diri menerima bantingan. "Saya tidak akan berbohong. Itu memang foto saya. Hanji-san tahu dari Armin?"

"Bukan. Arlert sepanjang hari kubujuk untuk memberi tahu dan malah bungkam seperti cacing mati suri." Hanji membetulkan letak kacamata padahal tidak bergeser sama sekali. "Di internet foto-fotomu ditonton jauh lebih banyak orang ketimbang _treaser _film BDSM erotis yang akan dirilis bulan depan. Demi apapun, Eren, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Tahu dari mana kalau banyak orang yang melihat foto saya?" Eren bertanya, retoris. Senyumnya kritis, tertarik terlalu getir. "Saya tidak terkenal, Hanji-san."

"Siapa laki-laki itu, Eren?" Tangan Hanji terkait. Membentuk jembatan lengkung penyangga dagu. Ia menatap Eren, coba menguliti sikap apatis bawahannya. Hanji tahu dirinya akan selalu gagal meskipun sudah berusaha keras membuat Eren tak ketakutan. "Kekasihmu?"

Lesu. "Apapun statusnya tidak akan mengubah pandangan negatif orang-orang pada saya."

_Naif._

_Ataukah pasrah?_

Hanji ingin sekali menghantamkan satu rim kertas di atas kepalanya yang mendadak berputar hebat seakan gelambir otak punya kaki-kaki semu berukuran mikron. Mengajak bersenam kayang di dalam tengkorak hingga kewarasannya sedikit terganggu. Membuatnya pening bukan main. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Eren?"

"Pulang." Eren menjawab dengan nada mengambang. "Tolong berikan saya cuti, Hanji-san. Saya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua tekanan yang terjadi belakangan ini."

.

.

.

**::Stohess District, September 28, 9.35 PM::**

Ia berjalan sendirian sambil mengunyah gepokan _sandwich_, melewati gang-gang sepi.

Kantung belanjaan terpeluk lekat di antara kedua lengan Eren. Isinya bervariasi meskipun hanya satu tema—cokelat, _egg roll_, biskuit, wafer, _fruit bar_.

Eren menghentikan kunyahannya saat mendengar suara tong sampah yang baru saja dilewatinya terdengar seperti digabruk.

Kepala bersurai karamel menoleh. Kunyahan tomat dari roti isinya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Eren terbatuk. Aneh. Tong sampah terguling, plastik-plastik hitam dimuntahkan. Tapi tidak ada kucing iseng yang memakai sarang penyakit itu untuk mencari makan malam.

Matanya yang besar berubah sempit. Tidak ada juga cecurut kawin sibuk main tindih-tindihan—kombinasi gelap dan pikiran serbanegatif adalah hal yang salah. Eren memutuskan terus berjalan. Tak ingin berpikir mistis. Kalau memang ada perempuan bermulut robek menunggu pelanggan dari balik kegelapan, tampaknya terlalu tidak elit kalau masih sempat iseng mengaduk-aduk keranjang sampah. Paling-paling anjing.

Langkah Eren terhenti karena tertarik.

Gang yang sedang dilewatinya terpagari dinding tinggi dengan hiasan grafiti warna-warni dari cat semprot dan goresan-goresan serupa sapuan kapur tulis.

Sebuah poster selebar setengah kali satu meter terpanjang nyaris sia-sia—gambar sepasang pelakon, yang satu laki-laki, duduk di atas kursi memamerkan borgol terbuka, diberi porsi ruang yang terbesar.

Seorang wanita tengkurap di lantai dengan handuk gembel dibentangkan setengah hati di atas tubuhnya. Bukan seperti peran utama, malah tampak mirip hiasan: sebuah eufemisme kalau tidak mau disebut selayaknya cuma peran figuran.

Mungkin itu film yang tadi dibicarakan Hanji—Eren membungkuk sedikit, telunjuknya mencari-cari tanggal tayang.

"Satu Novemb—hmph!"

Pemuda itu berontak. Tubuhnya mengejang.

"Hmph!"

Mulutnya dibekap dari belakang.

"Ergh—"

Suaranya tercekik. Hilang terendam kekuatan tangan besar yang menyergapnya dengan sodoran pisau, siap mengiris pembuluh juguler di lehernya jika berani melawan.

"Jangan berisik."

Ia sudah tidak sempat lagi melirik saat sepasang tangan bergerak gesit menyekap matanya. Selembar kain berwarna hitam dipasang sampai membutakan, menghalangi rembesan cahaya.

"Diam."

Eren masih berusaha berteriak. Tidak mematuhi ancaman.

Tapi nihil.

Kantung belanja jatuh terbanting di atas tanah berpasir. Isinya terserak keluar.

Tubuh semampai Eren terkulai dalam sergapan otot-otot yang jauh lebih kokoh.

Ia tumbang.

Eren tidak bisa menghindar. Tubuhnya telah dilumpuhkan dengan suntikan.

.

.

.

"_Coba saja, coba saja, kau ragu kau mati. Kenapa kau selalu cerewet bertanya."_

"_Ambil semua hal yang bisa kau ambil, kau tidak takut kutinggal pergi 'kan?"_

"_Jangan menggunakan hati. Sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan hati."_

"_Hati hanya akan memberi pertimbangan tidak berkualitas."_

"_Ia melemahkanmu."_

_._

_Botol plastik berdebum, tersenggol dari ujung meja, salto muntah mencecerkan susu—atau malah tampungan semen encer. Sendinya kaku, berusaha berlari, tidak mau tolol menikmati ketakutan._

_Buku-buku berilustrasi lucu yang dikoleksinya berkhianat, berubah jadi biografi dewa kematian._

_Eren mengenal bunyi-bunyian serak itu—suara parau gagak tersembelih._

_Ataukah suaranya?_

_._

_Eren tidak ingat sejak kapan kamarnya jadi sepanas neraka._

.

_Terdengar suara tawa sumbang.__ Bola-bola biliar berhamburan seperti gerimis, jatuh susul-menyusul menimpuki lantai, menggelinding buta bagai riak-riak air._

_._

"_Jean?"_

_Tidak._

"_Rivaille?"_

_._

Bola mata hijau meretak terbuka.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Eren adalah lingkaran lilin tinggi sebegitu banyaknya.

_Di mana aku?_

Ia terkejut. Nyala terang menyala rapat mengelilingi tubuhnya bagai korban persembahan untuk ritual satanisme.

_Apa-apaan ini._

Eren berusaha duduk. Matanya susah payah terbuka. Susah payah mengumpulkan kesadaran, tidak sudi diperbudak oleh jeritan fisiologis yang berharap istirahat bekerja karena masih berada dalam pengaruh obat pelumpuh.

Kepalanya berputar, mengawasi keadaan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi tubuhnya sakit, sangat sakit. Lengan kanannya ditali dengan sesuatu, seperti senar ... tapi sepertinya bukan. Benda ini lebih mirip kabel tembaga, tapi lebih tipis dari sebatang rambut.

Hidung Eren mengendus bau minyak tanah, mungkin ditumpahkan di sekeliling tubuhnya agar tersulut dan tersambar api.

_Di mana aku?_

Mata hijau tidak henti-henti terbeliak. Ia tersergap hitam dari segala penjuru. Dinding-dinding bergerak, sarang laba-laba berseliweran, plafon-plafon hampir rubuh.

Tangan Eren menekan ubin berdebu tebal, digunakan sebagai penopang. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kaki, dua, tiga kali—Eren mengejang karena tungkai kanannya nyeri seakan ditikam ribuan jarum. Mungkin ada luka bakar di bawah sana.

Sensasi pedih seperti terkuliti menikam-nikam buntalan sensor rasa sakit. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Eren susah payah berusaha bangkit. Terseok-seok. Tidak penting lagi siapa yang telah membekapnya, dan di tempat macam apa sekarang dirinya berada, yang penting dia harus segera melarikan diri.

Eren bergerak bangun. Ingin segera melangkahi lingkaran lilin. Api bergoyang pelan seakan ikut merayakan. Tidak tahu malu, tidak tahu keadaan. Eren siap mengambil ancang-ancang. Saat Ia berdiri, kabel aneh di tangannya ikut tertarik—dan Eren bersumpah dirinya tadi sama sekali tidak melihat kalau kabel itu tersambung dengan aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi dari sirkuit rumit yang sengaja diletakkan di luar lingkaran.

"T-tolong!"

Siapa yang akan mendengar. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Eren jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri, ototnya menegang, otaknya membeku karena tersetrum. Aliran listrik membelah tubuhnya dengan rasa panas tak tertahankan, kemudian putus setelah Eren menggelepar.

_Sialan, aku dikerjai._

Butuh waktu lama untuk menormalkan aliran impuls sarafnya yang sedang dalam keadaan sangat aktif untuk menjadi penghantar arus. Eren berusaha bangkit tanpa membuat pergerakan berarti pada lengan yang masih bertahan dalam posisi lurus. Diinjaknya uluran panjang kabel terkutuk itu dengan sepatu, digilasnya sampai lilitan serabutnya terburai dan akhirnya terpotong.

Eren melompati nyala lilin dan kembali tidak bisa meneruskan langkah karena nyeri hebat di kaki kanannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Pemuda itu menekuk lutut, terduduk menahan sakit. Mencengkeram tungkai, tidak sadar sudah sampai mencakar, berharap tindak pengalihan yang dilakukannya dapat mengurangi tikaman nyeri bertubi-tubi.

Saat matanya yang pedih karena luminasi api yang terlalu terang berhasil mengawasi tubuhnya benar-benar, Eren hampir berteriak saat melihat sebuah cap dengan tinta hitam kelam tercetak persis di atas mata kaki.

Bibir bawah Eren tergigit, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak ketakutan.

"Tolong—"

_Itu adalah sebuah tato kupu-kupu yang masih sangat baru._

.

.

.

**::Stohess District, September 29, 6.55 AM::**

"Eren!"

Suara panik Armin Arlert memecah kebisuan kamar rumah sakit. Seorang dokter meloloskan morfin dari dalam piston suntik. Memberi isyarat agar Armin tidak terlalu membuat gaduh.

"Biarkan pasien istirahat."

Mereka akhirnya ditinggalkan berdua. Eren terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi di ranjang besi. Gemetar. Menjambak selimut. Keningnya yang memerah teraliri keringat dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi, Eren?" Eren tidak memberi jawaban. Pertanyaan Armin membentur sebelah tangan pada kekhawatiran yang semakin memuncak. Tatapan mata Eren kosong. Air mata membayang. Menunggu jatuh. Seluruh inderanya sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi benar. "Apa yang terjadi, Eren? Kenapa seluruh tubuhmu gemetar begini? Kau dirampok? Katakan padaku, Eren."

Sisi ranjang dicengkeram. Kepala _brunette_ menggeleng, entah apa maksudnya. Armin tahu Eren sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Sahabatnya trauma hebat. Tubuhnya tremor, bibirnya memutih, tatapannya melayang seperti sedang tidak berada di sini.

"Eren—kenapa? Apa perlu aku panggil dokter? Eren?" Tangan itu terus meremas selimut. Kain tebal berwarna biru laut tersibak. Rambut cokelat terjambak. Armin tidak bisa menenangkan Eren. Sahabatnya menangis tanpa suara. Depresi hebat. "Aku harus apa, Eren."

Armin memutar otak. _Seseorang, seseorang, seseorang._ Tidak cukup dokter dan perawat, Ia butuh tambahan bantuan untuk menenangkan Eren.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Armin melesap keluar kamar, bersembunyi di cepitan tembok koridor, menggali ponselnya dari dalam himpitan saku.

.

.

.

**::Chlorba District, September 29, 6.56 AM::**

"_Rough silver satin_."

Bau asap nikotin bergulung-gulung. Asbak keramik di depan mereka sudah didesaki gulungan sigaret sejak tadi malam. Kopi dan teh dalam cangkir tandas seperti bocor. Rivaille memainkan pistol _single action_ dengan satu tangan hingga berputar akrobatik. Jean Kirsctein mengamati dengan separuh menyipit.

"Benda ini bisa membocorkan sisi kepalamu hanya dengan sekali tembak."

Jean mengangguk setuju. Tangan kiri iseng menarik daftar absen jaga malam. Membaca seraya membuka-tutup pemantik besi hingga menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian gaduh. Hiburan, menurutnya. "Saya terkesan, Rivaille-sama."

Di kantor polisi saat itu hanya ada tiga orang—dirinya, Rivaille-sama dan Irvin-danchou yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang perempuan di depan yang tengah mengurus surat kehilangan.

"Kemarin saya mengantar Eren pulang."

Topik sensitif itu kembali dibuka. Rivaille tampak tidak terlalu terpengaruh, tapi Ia berhenti memainkan pistolnya. Manik obsidian tajam menatap Jean dengan pandangan tak tertarik. "Lalu masalahku apa."

"Sepertinya dia sedikit kesal karena Anda tinggalkan kemarin."

Kaki Rivaille yang terbalut celana hitam bersilang arogan. Sebatang rokok ditarik dari kemasan kertas, dinyalakan lagi. "Apa salahku."

Jean melirik Rivaille dan melihat lelaki itu memasang tampang datarnya yang biasa.

"Dia pacarmu dan kau tidak cemburu dia bersamaku. Dasar abnormal."

"Bukan. Saya orang lain untuknya. Saya pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," Jean menutup bukunya, menimpali. "Tapi sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian. Tapi tenang saja, saya tidak akan mencari tahu kalau memang kalian berdua tidak berkenan membagi masalah itu denganku—"

Suara Jean terputus. Ponselnya yang diabaikan di atas arsip bertumpuk-tumpuk bergetar riuh. Rivaille hanya melirik. Jean tidak melihat siapa nama pemanggilnya.

"Halo," polisi itu menjawab, "Eh, hai Armin? Ada apa? Aku sedang di Chlorba, ya, di kantor. Kenapa?"

Punya ingatan suara yang cukup berguna rupanya—asap beracun terbebas lagi ke udara.

"_Ya, Jean, m-maaf. Tapi kemarin kau bilang padaku kalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada Eren aku harus menghubungimu, 'kan ... a-ano, Eren sekarang, er, kau datanglah ke sini."_

Nada gugup itu terlalu keras untuk terlalu mudah disergap telinga tajam Rivaille.

"Tenang dulu, Armin," pembicaraan itu berubah penuh kegugupan, mata Rivaille menggaris kian sempit. "Kenapa dengan Eren?" tanya Jean.

"_Eren ... aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, t-tapi kau harus ke sini, Jean ... aku bingung."_

"Oke, oke. Rumah sakit mana?"

Rivaille memperhatikan setiap inci kata-kata rekannya tanpa terluput.

"OK. Tunggu, Armin." Jean menutup ponsel. Gusar membereskan arsip-arsip jaga. Disambarnya jaket dari gantungan. Dipakainya melapisi seragam.

Rivaille menatap juniornya itu, masih tidak terlalu menampakkan emosi.

"Kenapa dengan Eren?" namun pada akhirnya ia tetap bertanya.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu," Jean memutari ruangan minim furnitur—ceroboh—di saat genting begini masih sempat-sempatnya lupa meletakkan kunci motor. "Tapi temannya tidak mau menjelaskan."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Stohess."

Rivaille langsung meremukkan putung rokoknya di punggung asbak.

"Kita ke sana. Pakai mobilku saja."

.

.

.

**::Chlorba District, September 29, 8.36 AM::**

"Armin!" Armin Arlert yang duduk terpekur di koridor rumah sakit memaksakan senyum saat melihat Jean berlari mendekat. Peringatan 'jangan gaduh' dengan gambar toa bersilang terpasang lugu di sisi kanan mereka—dan Jean telah melanggarnya tanpa berpikir berapa pasien dalam satu selasar yang terganggu dentum sepatunya. "Apa yang terjadi, Armin?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, Jean. Tiba-tiba Eren seperti orang depresi. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu semalam."

Rivaille yang berjalan tenang datang belakangan, tatapan mata kelamnya langsung mengabaikan dua bocah labil yang sedang berbincang panik.

Tidak penting.

Pria itu memilih meraup engsel dan menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar. Pintu di belakang tubuh Rivaille membanting tertutup karena tumpahan energi kinetik dari hempasannya yang tersengaja.

"Apa yang terjadi." Suasana kamar itu teramat kelabu, mengingatkan Rivaille pada latar belakang film _psychological-thriller._ "Apa kau diperkosa, bocah."

Rivaille melangkah mendekat. Tidak ada suara apapun selain ketuk-ketuk sepatu. Eren dengan mata kosongnya menoleh—Rivaille bisa melihat ketakutan menggelepar di air muka bocah itu saat terpaksa harus menatapnya lagi.

"Kau kenapa."

Bibir pucat itu bergerak, tapi suaranya nol.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu."

Tanpa meminta izin, selimut yang menutupi kaki telanjang Eren disibak. Mata Rivaille tekun menyisir paha, lutut, betis, dan berhenti pada—_"Black Butterfly,"_ gumamannya meluncur statis. Tampak tidak senang, kalau tidak bisa disebut tampak sangat geram.

"Apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu."

Air mata Eren bergulir dalam bisu, Rivaille pura-pura tak melihat.

Tangan Eren mendekap pundak, ringkih, selembek parasut melayang. Rivaille ingin menyergap tubuh itu, barangkali Eren butuh bantuan kalau tiba-tiba limbung, tiba-tiba tidak kuat menopang massa kepala.

"Mereka akan membayar perbuatannya padamu. Jangan lemah begitu, bocah."

Rivaille hanya tidak pernah berpengalaman untuk mengatakan, _'Semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Jangan sok kuat dengan berpura-pura sanggup bertahan terjaga. Kau sama sekali tidak becus menyembunyikan trauma." Selimut hangat dikembalikan. Bantal ditepuk. Pundak Eren ditarik turun. "Tidur. Pistolku masih sanggup meledak kalaupun ulat-ulat bulu itu berani seinci saja mendekati kamar ini."

Lagi-lagi.

Bukan salah Rivaille kalau Ia tidak pernah belajar berkata, _'Aku akan tetap berada di sini menjagamu.'_

Jean yang berdiri di ambang pintu memutuskan untuk tetap diam sampai Eren benar-benar tertidur. Membiarkan mereka berdua—meskipun ada sedikit perasaan ingin sekali ikut campur.

Rivaille menarik kursi, sementara polisi muda berambut _sienna _bersilang lengan, menatap gelisah pada sosok Eren yang sepertinya akan sangat mudah pecah apabila disenggol sedikit saja.

"Anak gila itu," Jean bergumam pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin Ia akan dilibatkan juga."

"Tidak heran," sama seperti Jean, tatapan Rivaille juga tidak pernah lepas dari Eren. "Makhluk-makhluk biadab itu akan selalu meneror selama aku masih bebas berkeliaran. Dan sekarang, bocah ini yang dijadikan alatnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Eren benar-benar akan cuma punya satu tujuan hidup ... "

"Orang-orang itu lagi?"

Tidak ada anggukan untuk Jean. Punggung Rivaille disandarkan lebih lurus, baru kali ini Ia merasa logikanya mengalami degradasi. "Kakinya ditato. Setelah hari ini mungkin bocah tengik ini akan jadi berbahaya. Otaknya pasti dicuci—seperti orang-orangku yang semuanya pada akhirnya terpaksa kuhabisi karena dihipnotis gila entah apa namanya oleh _Black Butterfly_. Irvin sialan itu kadang-kadang benar juga. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengoleksi musuh."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan," Jean masuk, menutup pintu perlahan. Memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar—sekalipun itu adalah sahabat Eren, Armin Arlert, yang kebetulan sedang berbicara dengan dokter di luar pintu.

Jean menekan nada bicara serendah mungkin. "Eren bisa membunuh Anda ... dia bisa menghabisiku juga."

"Tergantung kau masih punya cukup hormon kejantanan untuk ambil risiko demi pacarmu atau tidak," sahut Rivaille, "kita pilih, membiarkan Eren dalam bahaya karena terlanjur diseret masuk dalam lingkaran _Black Butterfly_, membiarkannya berkeliaran sendiri, tidak membekalinya dengan apapun untuk menjaga diri—atau bersedia jadi umpan. Kau jangan merengek jadi banci, Kirsctein. Bocah lemah gemulai begini tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa menggores kulitmu. Tusuk saja bokongnya, pasti langsung minta ampun."

"Saya tidak yakin Eren dicuci otak," keluh Jean. "Lihat. Dia masih tampak sama."

"Kalaupun dia sudah berubah jadi dinosaurus atau kucing kampung sekarang pun di matamu dia tetap akan tampak sama," tandas Rivaille, "kau pikir aku tidak tahu bodohnya makhluk baru lepas pubertas yang secara kebetulan tiba-tiba mengalami cinta buta."

"Anda juga sama saja Rivaille-sama," Jean menghela napas. "Anda sepertinya memberi ketertarikan lebih pada Eren."

"Apa itu masalahmu."

"Tidak juga. Kembali ke topik awal dan lupakan soal perasaan. Anda membuat saya terdengar bodoh, Rivaille-sama."

"Kau takut dibunuhnya, apa lagi."

"Saya hanya tidak mau meremehkannya," Jean menggumam getir, "apa saya perlu mengajarinya beladiri, Rivaille-sama?"

Rivaille menyahut, berpikir, "Dan apa aku juga perlu mengajarinya menembak."

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Tidak masalah," pria dingin itu berdiri, "kombinasi antara anak ayam berbokong padat dengan moncong pistol berpeluru tembaga ... kedengarannya tidak buruk."

**To be Continued**

.

.

_Footnotes_

Pistol Single Action (SA) milik Rivaille yang nantinya akan dipakai oleh Shee adalah _Rough Rider 22 Smooth Silver-satin_. **Versi aslinya dibawah hak cipta yang dipegang oleh Heritage**. Gambar bisa dilihat di http titik dua slash slash d141kugx7nwvwn dot cloudfront dot net slash 69614_800_600_70 dot jpeg. Link alternatif di image google com slash single action heritage rough rider 22 4 koma 75.

Tatonya Eren kurang lebih seperti pada cover picture di atas.

.

Siapkah Anda bertemu pembunuh seksi bertato kupu-kupu di chapter depan? Sampai jumpa di SHEE Chapter 6: Angelic Demon.

Salam manis,

-kiaara


End file.
